Ones With Dark Souls
by PolarPandaLuv999
Summary: After over a hundred years you still kept your promise, to stay by my side no matter what, even if I didn't even know it. You kept your loyalty and love for me after all this time...or so I thought./ Takes in future with a reincarnated Ciel...Yaoi and some disturbing content in future chapters...NOT INTO IT DON'T READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING, this fanfic takes place over a hundred years after all this junk went down, with a REINCARNATED Ciel Phantomhive so first I'm going to APOLOGIZE for the fact that Ciel is called VINCENT in this chapter, but I just couldn't find the sense in writing him with the name Ciel even though he looks exactly the same (two years older), I just thought it would be too big a coincidence since Ciel isn't even a boys name or a popular name for that matter I decided to call this reincarnation of Ciel Vincent, using the name of his father instead. But if for some reason this little change makes you angry I promise he will be referred to as Ciel in later chapters. Thank you for listening to my rambling. **

**WARNINGS: None for this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Ciel&amp;Sebastian's POV/

There's this old East Asian legend called the Red String of Fate. It says that the gods tied an invisible red thread to each of us, and that this thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstance. But no matter how much the thread may stretch or tangle, it shall never break.

If this is true, which time has shown that it is, ours is not just some delicate string, but a strong and powerful chain, that has survived everything that this world and many others have thrown at it. And it is not a radiant red like the legend says, well not anymore at least, but a inky black, cursed and stained from thousands upon thousands of years of our sinful acts and all the horrors we have committed together.

If this is true, we are surely tied together for all eternity, forced to relive all of these horrible things together, forced to watch our own death and sorrow over and over. But that's okay, because our chain isn't just the only thing thats black, but also our very souls. But they weren't stained or cursed, they've always been like this since before time itself. Our very existence is a punishment to the world and our chain is a death sentence us and those around us. Surely we will burn when this is all over, for when the heavens cast their judgment on us, we'll certainly be destined for the deepest part of Hell.

Ciel's POV/

The unusally hot air of late May filled the world around me, causing a thin layer of sweat to form over my back, making the dark blue fabric of my shirt stick to my skin uncomfortably. I kept my pace fast, trying to get to the house and out of this heat as quick as possible, making the hafe empty backpack on my shoulders bounced up every step I take, letting a nice cool breeze go up my back, cooling off my damp skin.

Today had been my last day of school, I had finally finish middle school and am now starting the long and scary stretch into high school. Though I have to say, I am a bit worried about it, I mean I have a lot of friends, I get a long pretty well with a lot of people who are older than me, and I'm also pretty smart, so I can handle the academics that come with it, but for some reason I still feel this slight uneasiness.

Oh well, you have three months off, just relax for a little bit. Enjoy yourself. I told myself for like the fiftieth time. I've been waiting for months for school to finally be over, after taking what seemed like millions of tests, hanging around a bunch of screaming people I don't even like, and having to listen to a bunch of bitchy, sex deprived teachers go on about some stupid lessons I'll never really use in life, these first few minutes of freedom feel absolutely amazing.

The street was basically empty, no one really came outside much around here anyway but it seems that this ridiculous weather has made it even more vacant and lonely than usual. Not even the dogs barked as I walked by and the little girls that lived on the corner by the bus stop didn't even look out the window like they always did to watch all the big kids get off. It was all such an strange and eerie feeling, like the world had ended or time had stopped all together.

I stopped for a moment and listened to the complete and total silence, there weren't any birds chirping or cicadas screaming like they usually did on days like this, and there was not a plane to be heard anywhere in the sky. For a moment I began to become worried, this was so strange, it was as if I was the last living thing alive in this whole place.

I took in an in take of hot air into my lungs and was about to take a step forward and get back to the normality of the house when out of nowhere a large black crow came flying out of a nearby bush and flew at me.

I panicked and waved my arms and then brought them to cover my face. I closed my eyes and only heard the insane beating of its large black wings pounding in front of my face. I dropped to the ground and covered by head but it didn't stop, it kept coming down on me crawling at my hands and squawking at me. I felt hot blood run down my arms and disappear into my shirt.

I've gonna do something or else this stupid things gonna peak my eyes out or something! I thought to myself before screaming at the top of lungs, "STOP IT...GO AWAY!" I swatted at the air above me but the beating of wings had stopped, and when I looked up the crow was gone, not even a feather was left from its brutal attack. I looked down at my hands and arms, covered in deep scratches and blood.

Quickly I got to my feet and started running for the house, I had to get out of there before it came back and decided to have round two. With every step I took it seemed like the world around me was coming back to life, the silence disappearing little by little. And with that so did a deep blush on my face. Oh god, I sounded like a little girl screaming back there. I though to myself, speeding up my pace before anyone saw me.

It was bad enough that I looked so girly already, with my small bone structure, ridiculously short height, fair skin, soft hair, and "adorable little face" as the girls in my class, who won't date me because I'm cuter than most of them put it. I've worked hard over these past three years to make sure that everyone knew that I am a lot tougher than I look and should be treated like all the other guys my age but something like me screaming like a little because of some bird could hurt that image and I don't need that.

When I finally made it to the steps of the house I was all hot and sticky with sweat and blood, some had started running down from my hairline. Jerk must have gotten me on my head too. I looked back at the street I had just ran down, a thin line of blood drops lead to the steps. I really have to take care of this soon. I thought to myself while walking up the steps and opening the front door.

I was greeted my a sudden burst of cold air and the dim lighting of the hallway, it felt a lot better than the insane heat outside. Not a moment after I closed it did I begin to hear the running of little feet from down the hall come towards me and a small body wrap around my left legs. Tyler with his bright red curly hair, hugged me tightly, tears running down his cute freckled baby face and unintelligent words came bursting out of his mouth.

"Mrs. Ab...Mrs...Ab...Lew...oww..." He was trying to say something through his hard sobs but he kept hiccuping and sniffling so much that I couldn't make much out. I pried his little skinny arms off my legs and went down to his level holding him in front of me. Blood got on his yellow Spongebob shirt and I felt bad, I should have more care mindful of my injuries before handling him.

"Ty, I can't understand you if you don't calm yourself down first, okay." I said in a lower voice with a smile on my face. He looked at the blood now running down my chin to the floor and his face got serious and he nodded his head.

His breathing calmed down a little bit and he quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes before speaking. "Mrs. Abbison won't let me out of...time out...but I want to play with...you and Sarah!" He sobbed out, a hiccup or two in between.

And just on time Mrs. Abbison, our foster mother came from the living room. "Tyler, now many times do I have to tell you? Time out means time out, you can't just get up when you please." She said in a hard voice while walking down the hall, eyes dead set on him.

Tyler quickly grabbed on to me and hid his wet face into my chest, "I don't want to!" He yelled but it was muffled by my body. I almost laughed, this went on almost everyday and he still never learned, but I didn't because Mrs. Allison wasn't in the best mood.

Mrs. Abbison was about to grab him and take him back to his time out chair in the living room when she saw the blood on me and she gave a little shriek. "Vincent, what happened!? Are you alright?" She cried moving Tyler out of my arms, standing me up, and completely forgetting that she was mad at him.

She grabbed my head and arms and examined the wounds. "I got attacked by this big crow that came out of nowhere. It tore me up pretty bad huh?" I said with a uncomfortable laugh. Though her face didn't seem very amused. She looked like a real mess right there from dealing with a baby and a three year old all day, her light brown hair was falling out of its pony tail, she had bags under her light blue eyes, and she hadn't even changed out of her pajamas, which looked like they had a stain from some kind of baby food on her top.

She sighed and moved the hair out of her eyes before she spoke, "Just go up stairs and take care of that please. I'm sorry, I'm really busy right now, but your old enough to take care of yourself." She said before turning to where Tyler was a moment ago but he wasn't there anymore, she growled before taking off down the hall again. "Oh and try not to get it on the carpet and clean up the hallway when your done okay." She called back to me.

" Okay." I said making my way up the stairs. I looked back towards the front door and saw the small droplets of blood on the floor. I better hurry before they set into the wood.

Once upstairs I went and made my way towards the only bathroom in the house, walking past the nursery were my little foster sister Sarah slept in her crib, she made a cute little noise in her sleep which brought a little smile to my face before I walked into the bright white bathroom.

Once inside I was surprised to see Tyler wetting a dark green wash rag in the sink, standing on his green step stool. "You got blood on me." He said before ringing out the excess water into the sink, it looked strange with his little hands.

I laughed a little, "Well that's not like you Ty. Since when do you care about that kind of stuff?" I noted do to the fact that this boy loved getting dirty.

He shrugged, "Well Mrs. Abbison is mad at me, I don't want to make her madder." He started whipping all the blood off of his arms and then handed the cloth off to me. I took it noticing he still had some on the back of his arms.

"Wait you still have some back here." I bent down and quickly whipped it all off before noticing his shirt. "Go change shirts and bring that one back so I can wash it out with mine, okay." I said taking off my own shirt. He nodded and quickly padded his way out of the bathroom to the nursery.

I opened the cabinet door, barely glancing at my reflection in the mirror, and found the small first aid kit. Placing it on the toilet seat and sitting myself on the edge of the tub, I got to work on my injuries.

I've always had to take care of myself, when I was little I went from foster home to foster home, some were nicer than others, and some people I met were nicer than others, but no matter where I went, I never stayed long. This place is the closest I've come to having a permanent home, I've been here for three years, way longer than any other place.

Mr. and Mrs. Abbison are really nice people. They work hard and really take care of us, even if they seem grouchy and irritated at times. They realized that they couldn't have kids of their own after several miscarriages and later decided that they would make their nice home into a foster home, so they could make sure that kids like me, Tyler, and Sarah would have good homes.

It's been only us three for a while now, Tyler and I came here around the same time and Sarah just a few months ago, as soon as she could leave her birth mother. It's nice like this though, I get my own room, something I never had at the other homes, even though there is another bed in there in case someone else comes which I really hope doesn't happen because I like the privacy. Also the Abbisons really do care about us and don't just drug us up with meds for things we don't have like I've seen other people do to kids like me, so they don't have to deal with them.

I want to stay here as long as possible, even if I got two screaming babies, an over worked foster mother, and a foster father who is always working his butt off at some office. It's nice to have a place that I have people I care about for once.

/

_It was a bright and sunny day, sunlight and a gentle summer breeze were blowing in through the large open windows that sat behind a large wooden desk in what seemed like an office or study of some sort. Hundreds of books lined the walls and everything from the floor to the ceiling seemed to be unnaturally clean, I couldn't find a speck of dirt anywhere in the whole room. It was nothing like what most people had today in their homes but like something from some luxurious life in the past or a movie of some sorts._

_I stood in the corner of room next to the windows, a large gold curtain blew in the breeze and block my view of the room for a moment before settling right back into place. I'm not sure how I even got here or where I am for that matter, only that it all, for some reason, feels slightly familiar somehow. It feels like I've been here before but so very long ago, or perhaps in a long forgotten dream that just suddenly came back to me._

_The room was nothing but very still and peaceful for a long time, only the relaxing breeze to disturb it. Then out of nowhere the large chair to the paper covered desk creaked as if someone was settling better into it. I moved closer to the chair, to see who was there so I could ask them were I was._

_"Excuse me, but could you tell me were I am exactly?" I asked with an unwanted nervousness in my voice. Clearly this was someone's home, they'll probably think I'm trespassing or something. I didn't hear a response but when I got towards the end of the desk and saw who it was I cloaked on a gasp._

_It was me. I was, somehow, sitting before myself. I blinked my eyes because I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but when I looked again, it was still me. I mean the boy in front of me did look one or two years younger and he did dress quite oddly, like some from a hundred years ago but it was still me I was sure of it. He had the same blueish gray hair, cut into the same style as me and the same small boney body as me, even that same "adorable" face as me. He even had my bright blue left eye, but over the other one, the same one that I was discolored in, he had an eye patch over it. He was me, I was dead sure of it, and it scared me so much I could feel myself beginning to shake. I stood there in complete terror and confusion and yet all he did was sit there staring at some papers, not even looking paying attention to my presence what so ever, as if I didn't even exist._

_How could this be real, how can there be two mes at the same time, this can't possibly be me can it? That's when I realized the strange different things about us, he has this weird air about him, a very mature one like he was really thirty years older than what he looked and he also had this very dark aura around him, one that I've seen before in anyone else, let alone myself. This couldn't be me, this isn't me this is some kind of fake._

_I stopped shaking and stood taller, glared down at the younger boy and saw that he was nothing more than some child who just happened to look like me. "I don't know who you are, or why you look like me, but the least you could do is answer me when I'm speaking to you." I said in my most stern voice, hearing some annoyance._

_All of a sudden the boy looked up from the papers he had been reading. I thought I had gotten an answer out of him finally but saw that I was wrong when the door opened. "It's about damn time you got here Sebastian, your a minute late today." The boy said in an annoyed voice, my voice, and with a fake smirk on his face, my smirk and my face._

_I immediately felt bad for whom ever he was speaking to, do to the fact that he was angry with them for only being a minute late, also the way he spoke to this 'Sebastian' wasn't kind at all and the person probably deserved a lot more respect than what they were getting. I looked towards the door and saw a silver cart being pushed in with a small cake and a cup of what looked like tea into the room. It was a very old fashioned display the whole the thing was, nothing you'd see nowadays._

_Then the man pushing the cart came into veiw, he was very tall and very thin, ink black hair covered the sides of his face, which, no matter how hard I looked, I could not see. I moved closer towards him, trying to see what he looked like, but it seemed so blurry and hazy that it actually hurt my eyes to look at it, so I looked at the cake instead, which looked really tasty by the way._

_"My apologies young master, but it seems that I had to rebake the cake do to some issues with the other servants. I am deeply sorry." The man called Sebastian said in a deep and calming voice that had something very familiar about it, he then bowed before picking up the cake and tea and setting it on the desk in front of the boy._

_"I don't want to hear your excuses, just don't let it happen again." The boy said showing how much of a brat he was before taking a sip of the tea._

_"Of course younger master." Said Sebastian, moving away from the window to fix a book that looked slightly crooked on one of the book shelves. Then, out of no where, a large gust of wind came into the room from the open windows and all the papers that had been stacked up on the desk suddenly were in the air in seconds._

_"Sebastian." The boy said not even caring, just taking a bite out of his cake. But the man on the other hand sprung into action and was catching all the papers out of the air at a super speed, one by one and adjusting their order in random ways, as if he knew the exact order before the scattered, then the next thing you knew he had them all stacked just the way were moment ago and was now closing the window._

_I stood there, mouth hanging open, eyes bugging out of my head, speechless for what I just witnessed, while the other me just sat there bored and sleepy like, like he had seen this a thousand times before, not even bothering to thank the man._

_"Now if you'd excuse me young master, but I must see to dinner now." Sebastian said with another bow before grabbing the cart and heading out of the room. I quickly shook my head, waking myself up from the shock of what just happened and moved to fallow him out of the room because I didn't want to miss another performance like that. As soon as I made my way to the door, speeding my pace a little when I saw he was shutting it, I heard the other me chuckle._

_I turned around, letting the door click shut behind me, he was looking straight at me, as if he could just suddenly see me, but with no surprise in his calm expression at all, like he knew I was there the whole time. "He acts like such a good dog when he's all like this, chained and bound to me, under my total control, no free will." He said with a smile that quickly disappeared when he locked eyes with me, looking deep into my soul and seeing everything that I was. "But, do you have the strength to control him?" He said in a dark voice, one that didn't suit him in anyway._

_I was about to ask him what he meant since he finally noticed my existence but then everything faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: None in this cchapter.**

Chapter 2

Ciel's POV/

I woke up to the sound of thunder, the sudden start from the noise made me jump and sit straight up in my bed. My heart pounded hard in my chest, and my stomach was still recovering from the uneasy falling feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and listened to the sound of rain showering down on the walls and windows of my room. It's nothing, just go back to sleep. I told myself, slowly laying back down onto my bed.

I could feel a hot wetness on my arms and I realized that the bandages I had applied earlier, have bleed through and were now a dark red rather than the white they were when I went to bed. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was only three in the morning. I better change these now or else they'll bleed onto the sheets by morning. I told myself, reluctantly getting out of bed and stepping onto the cold wooden floor, dotted with the shadows of raindrops.

I made my way towards the closed door grabbing an empty glass to fill with water on the way. When I walked into the hallway I didn't expect the light downstairs to be on, but it was. I walked over to the edge of the railing and heard voices. It was unlike the Abbisons to be up so late, they usually slept well through the night and I remember seeing them go to bed a little bit before I did. So what were they doing down there?

"What happened exactly? I'm still not clear on it." I heard Mr. Abbison say from what sounded like the kitchen. He didn't sound sleepy at all, not a bit, just really confused and worried. What's going on? I thought getting a little scared.

I heard quiet whispers and what sounded like a glass being set on the table. I was about to just forget about it and wait until morning to kind out if it was anything important when I heard the voice of a woman I didn't recognize. "I'm so sorry for bring him this late in the night but you guys were the only place in the area with any free space. Besides he's old enough to take care of himself all he needs is somewhere to sleep until we can get this all figured out again." She said, she seemed very frazzled and tired, like she was at her wits end about something.

"It's fine, it was an emergency. Besides theres plenty of room here." I heard Mrs. Abbison say in a much calmer voice. After a couple thank yous and goodbyes I heard the back door in the kitchen open and the close shut. Then I heard foot steps moving around in the kitchen.

"We should probably get you to bed, it seems you had a ruff day today." Said Mrs. Abbison. A loud sound of thunder rang out and shook the house a little. Good thing Sarah and Tyler are heavy sleepers or else I'd have one of them coming up here and find me spying on them.

"His clothes are soaking wet though, I'll get something for him from Vincent's room." I heard Mr. Abbison say. As soon as I heard this I was ready to run back to my room, so I could pretend I was sleeping, but thankfully Mrs. Abbison stopped him.

"I don't think any of those will fit him, with Vince being so small and all. Why don't you get one of your shirts or something out of the laundry room for him." She said. I felt red rise up in my cheeks I'm not that small. Maybe this kids just fat or something. I could hear them moving around down there and what sounded like the squishing of shoes on the the floor. Wow, who ever this kid is he must really be soaked. I thought to myself.

"Do you mind sleeping on the coach tonight honey, I don't want Vincent having a heart attack because some random persons in his room when he wakes up." I head her say with a giggle. I didn't hear an answer though, but I'm sure she was answered with a nod.

I gave a sigh of relief, got my own room for one more night. I got up and went to the bathroom, when I saw how much the gaze around my arms had become stained with blood, I quickly remembered the task at hand. Not too seconds after I had replaced the gaze and cleaned my wounds again the power went out and I was left into complete darkness.

I sighed but then went silent when I heard Mr. and Mrs. Abbison come up the stairs. I was then thankful for the sudden power outage that made it look like I really wasn't awake and in the bathroom, so they wouldn't move the new kid into my room.

"Poor kid, that sounds horrible, how can people even do that so someone." Said Mrs. Abbison in a pitying voice. I listened harder more interested in what they were saying now.

"How can anyone even let that kind of stuff happen, people like that deserve some serious punishment." Said Mr. Abbison disgusted. What on earth are they talking about?

I heard their bedroom door shut and then just murmuring. I quickly put the first aid kit back and snuck back into the hallway. It was dark now, I looked down the stairs and only saw light come from the front door.

I went to my room then and got into bed, it was still storming outside but it seemed to have settled down a bit.

After all this time I finally have to give up my privacy again. God this is gonna suck. I thought to myself before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Soon to be a weakened by my promised first day of summer vacation.

/

Harsh sunlight pored down onto my sleepy face, from the window beside my bed, causing me to let out a small sound of annoyance before rolling over to face the wall, far from the burning rays reach. A few more minutes, then I'll get up. I told myself, not feeling up to waking up early on my first day of summer break. But then, in my sleepy haze, I remembered the events from last night.

I slowly pulled down the covers, not want wanting to leave the comfort, while looking towards the clock on my bedside table. It read that it was seven o'clock in the morning, Mr. Abbison would have left for work an hour ago but Mrs. Abbison and the other kids wouldn't be up for another hour or two so this was my chance to see what really was going on without any interruptions.

I could hear some of the morning birds outside singing and the sound of a car starting up at the house next door, the normal sounds of a normal morning. The house itself was pretty quite though, everyone seemed to still be asleep, I could even hear soft snores coming from who I assumed was Tyler, since he would do it very once in awhile when he was in a deep sleep.

I walked out into the hallway, the white painted walls made the house seem even brighter than usual with the powerful morning light coming in from almost every window. I made my way to the stairs and looked down them like I did the night before, everything seemed so normal that I began to wonder if I had just dreamed the whole thing and that when I go down there I'll be all alone.

I walked down stairs, observing everything a little bit more closely than a normal person would, but I wanted to find some proof of the whole thing being real and that I hadn't just made it up. I went to the living room at a faster pace than I usually would, almost tripping on some of Mr. Abbison's shoes, that were left ajar in the hallway by the front door. When I reached the lightly painted living room I scanned it for the boy I thought had come last night, but was surprised when I found nothing, not a thing.

The whole room was in the same exact order that it had been the night before, there was nothing out of place or any signs of anyone having spent the night on the couch. I shook my head and walk back down the hall towards the kitchen. I must have dreamt it or something. Maybe from blood loss? People hallucinate when they loose too much blood, don't they? Stupid crow, it's all its fault. I'll probably have scars for the rest of my life thanks to it. I grumbled to myself while opening the fridge and looking for some thing to drink.

I couldn't find anything except for milk and some cranberry juice, I decided to take the juice instead because their wasn't much milk left and someone might want cereal later or something. I undid the cap and took a few gulps, the bitter taste of it wasn't my favorite so I was trying to keep it off my tongue as much as possible, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello." Said a familiar male voice, that I, for some reason, could not remember who it belonged to, which couldn't be a good thing. I jumped, dropping the bottle on the floor, juice spilling everywhere, and choking on what was in my mouth. I turned around to see who this person was, cranberry juice flying from my mouth with every cough. Then saw him. There stood a guy about my age but probably, no definitely, the most attractive person I've ever seen in my life...even if he was another guy.

Ink black, ravenous hair, cut so the front fell down on the sides of his face, while shorter towards the back. Skin, pale and perfect, not a single blemish to be seen, colorless full lips, pulled into a sexy smirk that heightened his even sexier bone structure. His body was slim and skinny, with just the right amount of muscle, and his height, which was probably normal for someone our age, still seemed greatly taller because of how he towered over my short height. Everything about him was perfect and stricking, but the most amazing thing had to have been his eyes. Cloaked with long, thick, dark eyelashes, sat the most brilliant eyes I've ever seen, a deep reddish brown, with a twinkle of something so strange and mysterious, yet so very familiar.

I was nothing compared to him. He looked amazing, better than any model or actor I've ever seen, and he looked like he was only fourteen. He would, or probably already has, gotten any girl he wanted, the same ones who refused to like me because of my feminine appearance. This guy hasn't known me a minute and I'm already jealous of him. But I can't show it, I have to pretend like I don't even notice. I told myself, but breaking my promise to myself as soon as he reached out for me.

"Woah, are you oka..." he was saying as he reached out his hand to pat me on the back and help me get the juice out of my lungs and save me from my coughing fit, but I pulled away, running right into the fridge to get away, only to slip in the juice that had spilled on the floor. I smacked my head hard off the floor but my face quickly turned beat red when just realized that this guy wasn't wearing any pants, just an oversized shirt. It looked a lot better on him then one would originally think, but probably he'd look good in anything. I wasn't sure if he was one of those people who like to sleep commando or not, but didn't want to take that chance so I quickly sat up before I could get a look, holding the back of my throbbing head. God I'm a complete idiot. I swore to myself under my breath.

I was sure that this guy would have started laughing at me in no time, most people would, but for some reason, he didn't. A hand appeared in front of me, offering to help me up, I looked up and saw a smiling face, not the same sexy smirk as before but a more beautiful caring one. I decided to just take the hand and not risk embarrassing myself any further than I already have. I mumbled a small thank you to him, earning a chuckle.

This guys kinda weird, I mean he didn't laugh at me or anything when I hurt myself, just smiled. Maybe he's just trying too be nice because he feels bad for me or something. I thought, turning a brighter red. I didn't want a guy like him pitying me or anything, it's bad enough he's so much better looking...he can't be nice too. I looked over at him again, this time noticing his clothing more, just a black baggy, long shirt, with a complete mystery underneath. I shook my head. Nope, this guy is definitely weird. What kind of guy dresses like that anyway?

"Are you alright? Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to say hi." He said in a much too innocent voice that sounded like what chocolate tastes like, a real treat for the ears.

"Yeah I'm fine. I thought I was alone though." I said looking down at the red liquid spilled across the floor, both of us were standing in it but I had it all over my back from falling down as well. I was about to get a something to clean it up when I remembered that I had to pretend that this was the first time the that I found out he was here. "Who are you by the way, and why are you here?" I asked looking over to him as I tore some paper towels off their roll.

"I'm Sebastian. I was dropped off here last night because of some complications at the home I was in before. I don't think I'm gonna be here for long though." He said with a polite smile, but I could tell that there was something off about it, I couldn't tell what it was exactly. But also as soon as he said Sebastian something in my brain triggered. I've heard that name somewhere recently. But I'm not sure where...was it on TV or something? I thought to myself bending down to clean up the mess.

Sebastian bent down too and took the towels from my hand, lingering a bit to long when our hands brushed against each other. I looked up at him and he was staring directly at me. A hard blush came to my face, I could feel the heat rise in ears, and heart pound in my chest.

"I'll get that. You should go clean yourself up, your covered in juice." He said in a calm soothing voice, I noticed that our faces were barely four inches apart and my face got super red then. I couldn't pull back though, I was frozen there. Trying to say something but only unintelligent mumbles came out. He smiled and look down at the floor, beginning to clean it up.

I got out of there pretty fast, no embarrassingly fast. I even slipped rushing up the wooden stairs, but I caught myself before I could make a noise. Once in the security of my own room I shut the door and sank down onto the bed in shame.

Oh my god, your such an idiot! Why...why did you act so stupid in front of someone you just met? And why the hell are you blushing so much because of that freak, and another GUY at that!? Oh god! I silently screamed to myself staring at my hands. I balled them into fists and took a deep breath. Just forget about it, get on with your life. I told myself, but deep down I knew I never would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel's POV/

The grass was hafe dead and the ground under it was nothing but mud since last night's storm. The moisture made my butt and the back of my legs uncomfortably wet, I usually wouldn't be sitting in the mud like this but I was too amused by the scene in front of me to even care. A large tree had fallen onto the wooden bridge that went across the small river, causing it to collapse and destroy one of the only ways in and out of town. A large group of men were working on cleaning it all up, but do to how deep the water was, it became a real challenge.

"Well there goes 'Sleepy Bridge'. No more ghost stories I guess." Peter said, referring to the stories about how a bunch of homeless people froze to death underneath the bridge in their sleep one winter, it had been made into a ghost story in order to scare the little kids in town so they wouldn't play on the bridge and end up getting themselves kill, but it never seemed to work very well, they played on it anyway.

"Do you think they might cancel the carnival tonight?" Sam asked, laying on his back in the grass, his dark brown hair blending in well with the mud and he was cover in it already from head to toe because he was one of the first ones out here and had actually helped clean up some. The carnival was something they held every year in town on the first week of summer vacation for the kids, there never was much there ride wise but they had enough booths to entertain a person enough and take their money.

"Course not. They've been doing it for fifty years, they never cancelled it before." Peter retorted, flipping his curly blond hair out of his hazy green eyes and sitting back on his bike seat.

Peter and Sam were some of my closest friends, mainly because they lived so close to me and since they the first ones to talk to be when I switched homes. Even though they were both pretty good friends, they couldn't be anymore different. Peter was tall and pretty good looking, he always seemed to have a girlfriend or was talking one up, but he wasn't the nicest at times. He had this quick wit about him and has been known to pick on the other guys at school that weren't in our group or any younger kids, he also seemed to find himself in fights a lot, usually when someones big brother comes at him for messing with the them. He'd get his ass kicked but he'd still do it again. Sam on the other hand was quieter and always kind, he was really good at sports and was the captain for multiple teams in middle school. He was also dumb as a rock, he just barely made it out of the eighth grade.

"Your going Vince, aren't you?" Sam asked looking at the clouds, not caring that the whole back of his head was caked in mud. I was planning on going, I've never really gone before, mostly because I either got sick, had to go somewhere else, or I just wasn't living here, but this year I had no excuse to miss it. Well, all except one.

For some reason I've become more conscious about everything since Sebastian came. Before I left the house after getting a text from Sam about the bridge, I made sure that he wouldn't see me when I snuck out. I mean it's not like he's a bad guy, he seemed really nice but there was just something strange and abnormal about him. Also it just made me feel weird being around him, maybe I was just jealous of him because he was so much better looking than me but I feel like it was something else too, something deep down inside that set me off with him. I really didn't want to go to the carnival because then he'd have to come to and I really didn't like the idea of everyone in town seeing him.

I was about to tell Sam that I was busy and that I couldn't go, but then I was interrupted by Peter. "Hey look it's Em." He said in a taunting voice to me. He knew I hated it when he called my foster mother by her first name since even I wasn't even allowed to. He dropped his bike to the ground and ran over to the street straight towards the car, she stopped with a smile on her face, she liked Peter, all the girls did. Sam got up too not a second later, paying no mind to the fact that his whole backside was brown. I stayed in my spot in the grass, continuing to look out at the river because she was probably just going to get groceries or something anyway, nothing to get up over.

After a few moments I heard the car drive away, heading towards the main part of town. "What the hell man! Why didn't you tell us you got a new guy at your house?" Peter said walking back over to me, he seemed kinda pissed, he hates being left out about anything. I didn't tell them for a reason but now they knew so I may as well face the facts, I can't hide that beautiful freak forever.

"Because I didn't want you shithea..." I stopped myself when I turned around and saw that there was now three people walking towards me. I let out a quiet groan and looked back at the river. Just pretend that he's not even here, I told myself.

"Hello." Sebastian said in his normal polite voice, sitting next to me in the grass, legs pulled to his chest and seated maybe a little too close. As soon as I heard his voice though my face went pink. Why did he have to be here, I've just gotten over the sick heart attacks he gave me this morning, why here, why in front of them?

I looked over at the other too, Sam was smiling, happy to meet someone new, but Peter gave me a death stare. I couldn't tell if it was because I didn't tell him about Sebastian or because of how I got so embarrassed when he showed up and Peter was getting the wrong idea about me. I looked away from them as well and just ended up staring at the ground.

"So your names Sebastian right? Where are you from? You just get here last night?" Sam started flooding the boy with questions, he sat down next to Sebastian and they had there little own conversation. I sat there staring at the ground, trying to my myself as unnoticeable as possible, but every time I'd look up, Peter would be giving me his 'look'. The one he only seemed to use on people before he'd beat the crap out of them or something else terrible. I couldn't have made him that mad could I?

"Hey what's that on your hand dude?" I was pulled out of my own mind and fear when I heard Peter's voice, he must have gave up on me. I looked over to see what he was talking about and saw what he meant. On Sebastian's left hand was a strange black pentagram like mark, I hadn't noticed it at all before but as soon as I saw it now my right eye began to tingle and I had to rub the feeling away.

"Oh this...my parents did this to me when I was little." He said, his voice shaking a little. I felt bad for him all of some sudden, which made me hate him just a little bit more. I looked at it again, it did look like it could be a tattoo, and if it was it was a really good one at that, but I just had to wonder what that sign ment.

"Oh man...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Peter apologized, which was something he rarely did. But he was asking for it, what else did he think it was there from?

Sebastian smiled and acted like nothing happened. "Its okay, you didn't know." He said, Peter just looked away and nodded. It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments until Sam spoke up.

"Vince you never answered me bud. Are you coming to the carnival tonight?" He asked looking down towards me with his usual innocent face and big brow eyes. I was about to tell him that I didn't want to go but then he opened his stupid mouth again. "Oh, Sebastian should come too. It's really fun, you'll probably like it." He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and thought about all the things that I've done lately, trying to figure out what horrible thing did I do to deserve all this. "Sounds like fun." Sebastian said before looking over at me, eyes completely serious, looking deep into them. I wasn't expecting him to turn towards me again so when our eyes met I quickly looked away. I hated this, I hated how I got like this around him and I didn't understand why I did, and that made me hate him even more.

"I guess." I whispered. Sam got all excited and started off listening the things we should do and Sebastian seemed to be listening closely to him, I blocked it out and tried to also block out Peter's death stares that he disided to pick back up. I really was going to regret tonight, I just knew I would.

/

It was late in the afternoon, the sun that had disappeared moments ago behind the mass of tents and booths, had turned the evening sky a rainbow of reds, pinks, and oranges, and the clouds made beautiful patterns of purples across the heavens. The sound of crickets and frogs beginning to chirp could barely be heard over the loud music and the many people talking in excited voices.

The temperature had dropped a grate deal from earlier this morning, I made sure I brought a jacket in case it got even colder later later. The ground was still pretty muddy but it didn't seem to bother anyone too much same went for the obnoxious mix of good and bad smells that filled the air from several different stands and sadly people. It was just like I thought it would be, a normal, slightly disgusting, town carnival.

"Make sure you watch him, I don't want him getting kidnapped by some carnies or something." Mrs. Abbison said out the car window to me and Sebastian. She was leaving Tyler with us because he wouldn't leave her alone about coming all day but she had to stay home with Sarah who had come down with a fever earlier this morning, so she divided to kill two birds with one stone and hand him off too us.

I really didn't want to watch Tyler and also having to deal with Sebastian all night, who did nothing but drive me crazy without even trying. "Yeah I will, but if he acts like too much of a butt, I'm bringing him home." I warned as he started pulling on my arm, trying to get me moving. "Jeez, will you wait a minute." I said looking down at him and giving him a look but he kept it up anyway, the whole time Sebastian just stood there.

Mrs. Abbison gave a weak smile, I could tell she didn't like leaving him here with us but she also didn't want his crying keeping Sarah up while she was sick. "Well good luck and have fun. You got your money right?" She asked starting up the car, I nodded, the hundred dollars she gave me to spend for both me and Tyler were in my wallet in my back pocket. She soon drove away leaving the three of us at the main entrance to the carnival.

"Yeah, we can go now!" Tyler cheered happily, pulling on my arm even harder making me stumble forward. I grumbled and told him too stop.

"I could take him if you want. So you can go hang out with your friends." Sebastian said, I looked over at him and growled to myself, the sunset made him look like a damn God. The warm dark light made his skin look so white and hair a very dark color, and the bright colors above and around us made his eyes filter into a rainbow of colors. Though there was something odd about the way his eyes glimpsed down on me, there was something deeply predatory and hungry about them that made a shiver go down my spine.

"No, I'd worry about him too much." I said looking back down at the ground, my grey sneakers were already a muddy mess. It was true but not because I'd be scared that he'd lose him but because I just didn't trust Sebastian for some reason even though he's been nothing but kind to me.

Sebastian just shrugged at that and we started our way into the crowded carnival. After about five minutes of walking around and having girls gawk over how gorgeous Sebastian was, and a few confident ones even coming up and trying to talk him up, though always being turned down in the end, it become clear that my earlier prediction of the night had come true. It didn't make me that mad when they were just staring at him and whispering things to their friends about him as we walked past, I've grown used to that from being Peter's friend all these years. But it was the fact that when not one, but two hot girls came up to him and tried to talk to him and then him turning them down right there, politely of course, really got my blood boiling. I've always had the worst luck when it came to girls, they all just over looked me because if how small and girly my appearance was, so I'd of course be overjoyed if a cute girl actually did talk to me for once. But when he did this it was like getting a punch in the face, like he was rubbing it in or something, and it made me hate him even more.

Even though I was having a horrible time and couldn't even find Sam and Peter anywhere, Tyler and Sebastian seemed to be having a great time. I guess when they made Sebastian they decided that being good looking and a saint wasn't enough, so they decided to make him amazing at everything too. He won Tyler more things then I could count, the poor kids arms began to overflow with stuffed animals, treats, and other toys he'd just forget about in a week. One after the other he was taking out every booth like a pro. It began to get out of control when we got to the sixteenth booth and Sebastian was about to play the game with the big hammer and the bell to test your strength, at first I was all for seeing this scrawny guy try and hit the bell but then I saw that the grand prize was a bunny and I didn't want to take that chance. The last thing that Tyler needed was a bunny to not take care of.

After an hour Tyler started to get tired, we stopped at a eating section with tables to rest for a bit. I sat beside Sebastian with Tyler hafe asleep in my lap, using my jacket as a blanket, trying to clinch several stuffed animals to his chest, but failing for some fell to the ground as he dozed off for a second. "He seems like he had a good time." I said shifting him so his head could lay against my chest. I hadn't talked much to Sebastian at all since I met him, which all of a sudden made me feel bad because he was so nice to me, even if it freaked me out at times.

"Yeah." He said looking at the lanterns in the trees for a second, they had been hung all over this part of the carnival, giving it such a gentle atmosphere. It was so nice and peaceful, this was the quieter side of the whole event, not many people hung around and if they did they were older couples or ones with other sleepy kids. The stars over head were very bright and the moon was hafe full, the crickets and frogs played their own beautiful music that could be heard so much better now, away from all the loud music.

Tyler had completely fallen asleep now, his breath was deeper and his mouth threatened to drool on me. I fixed Tyler's head a bit so that he would only drool on his own pants and not my chest, the whole time I was careful not to wake him, during this I was completely unaware of the fact that Sebastian was staring at me until I caught the red color of his eyes in my side vision.

He was staring intensely at me, his face wasn't in the usual smile though and his eyes had the same look as earlier, like he was a lion staring at its next target, it made me really uncomfortable so I looked away. I didn't understand why he did these kinds of things and why they made me feel this way, it wasn't hate or jealousy like I kept telling myself but it was also like the feeling I get when I'm crushing on someone, but completely different at the same time, it was like every feeling in the world was mashed up into one desire to be by him but also to run away and keep my distance.

I was about to suggest that we just call it a night and take Tyler home, mostly just to save myself and to get out of this embarrassing silence, but then, out of nowhere, the worst thing in the history of the world happened. I felt something rest on top of my right hand, which had been resting on the bench beneath us. It was his hand, it was on top of mine, another guys. I couldn't move, I was to bewildered by all this to do anything except stare straight head, my heart pounding like crazy. What was he doing, this is so wrong.

If I wasn't shocked enough at this and I almost died when he started to lean in towards me. Oh god please don't kiss me, I can't have another guy be my first kiss! But something didn't let me stop him, like I wanted him to continue. I was about to let out a sequel and move away but then his head made a slight turn and his lips became meters away from my ear. At that moment all time stopped, there was no one in the world except us, the only thing I heard was my own pounding heart and Sebastian taking in a breath, his air brushing across my skin giving me goosebumps and blush, before whispering, "You don't remember me do you?"

I was released from his spell and I looked over at him, pulling my hand back quickly, moving away. "What...what are you talking about? An...and what was that just now?" I asked, there was complete fear in my voice. The way he talked, I could hear such sadness in his voice, like me not "remembering" him killed him a little, like he lived for me or something.

I got up hafe forgetting that Tyler was still asleep in my lap and almost dropped him but I caught his small body before he could hit the ground. That brought me back to reality. "Sorry bud, I just...I just need to use the restroom." I apologized to his sleepy confused face, I didn't look back at Sebastian though because I was afraid to see him after I just believed that he was trying to kiss me and how he was acting weird again.

I started walking down the back row of tents, I didn't think that he was following me but I kept walking faster anyway. There wasnt anyone down this way so when I reached the little area with the park bathrooms I was completely alone but I went behind the back of the building instead of going inside. I just needed time to calm down and forget about what had just happen and forget about the fact that deep down I didn't want him to stop, that I wanted him to kiss me. I felt sick with myself, I mean I never saw anything wrong with gay people, you like what you like and who you like, but I just never felt this way about another guy before and it scared me and I just couldn't understand any of it.

I was about to turn the corner to the back of the building when all of a sudden I heard a food step behind me and was about to turn around then when an unknown force hit me in the back of the head, making my world go dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel's POV/

I'm pretty sure my knees, nose, and head are bleeding. My hands seemed to be bound together behind my back and something heavy is on top of me, keeping me on my stomach and something was forcing my head down. My throat and lungs were spasming and my nose was burning horribly, pleading for oxygwn. My head was being held underwater and I was drowning.

When I first came to, all I could feel was the pain in my head and nose, but I was too exhausted to do anything to stop it. Then after a moment of having this be done to me, I began to notice things about my surroundings. The coldness of the water running around and over me was beginning to wake my body up and made me realize how much danger I really was in. I tried to move my body and get whatever it was on top of me off so I could breath but I had no luck do to the fact that my hands wouldn't move, they must have been tied something.

My heart was pounding in my chest and ears, I knew that if I don't get out of here quick I'm going to die. I opened my eyes and only saw complete darkness in the murky water around me and realized my face was being pushed against tiny stones and mud, I was in the river. I had no more air in my body, I must have let it all out before I was shoved under the water, so every part of me hurt so bad, dying for air.

Someone has to be doing this, but who is it? I thought to myself, but my mind was so preoccupied by the fact that I was probably going to die like this which made it impossible to explore more into who it could be. But then, out of nowhere the back of head was picked up by my hair and I was brought to the surface rather roughly, but I didn't care as long as I could finally breath.

"What do we do? He woke up, it won't work now." I heard a familiar voice say a few feet behind me. I was hacking out all the water that was still in my lungs and trying to see who had me by the hair at the same time, but I could still tell that the voice belonged to Sam. He sounded so nervous and troubled when he said it and sounded kinda like he was or had been crying. What's going on?

"Shut up!" I heard the person who had me by the hair say, I knew that it was Peter before he even spoke, "I don't care, besi..." he was saying something else in his angry and annoyed voice but shoved my head back under the water and pushed my face extra hard against the rocks before I could hear the rest.

Why were they doing this? What did I do? I hadn't seen them the whole time at the carnival and even before they seemed normal, well at least Sam did. Peter was acting a bit strangely as soon as Sebastian showed up. But I still don't understand why this was happening.

I was really scared now and I began thrashing, trying really hard at getting free, then the hand was suddenly off my head. I made no time to waste in getting back up to the surface, I heard them arguing for a moment before the back of my head was punched down into the rocks hard. Blood spread through out the water and the last thing I heard was my heartbeat slowing down before it all went dark for a moment.

I was probably out for barely a minute, but it gave them enough time to take the restraints off my hands and get out of there as fast as possible, leaving me there for dead. I barely sat up in the shallow water without my head giving me a strike of pain. I coughed out as much water as possible but a little stayed in my lungs, making my chest feel heavy.

I was shaking like crazy, from cold and pure fear even though it was all over, I could tell that I must had wet myself during some point of it all because that part of my wet clothing was a lot warmer than the others, but I didn't care because I was too grateful about being alive.

I thanked God that they were both to stupid to check and see if I was alive or not before leaving, because If had they would have definitely have killed me. But why? What did I do? What made them do something so horrible as to try and kill me? I wish I could have been able to think about it more, so I could figure out what had just happened but I was too weak and tired from the lack of oxygen and the head trauma from earlier, all I could really think about was getting myself out of there.

I crawled through the water on my hands in knees, luckily the part of the river I was in was only two feet deep so my head wasn't going under, but I had no idea if I'd collapse or not so I made it fast to get up on the muddy bank.

The grass was a nice, welcoming feel to my cold wet fingers and the strong earth was enough for me to at least try to get back on my feet. I was barely up for a second before my head sent a pound of pain through my body. I let out a cry and fell to my knees, I should have known better than to try and stand up so fast after losing consciousness twice in one night.

I decided that I would just crawl up the hill, and it was one the hardest five minutes of my life and by the end my whole body felt like total crap and I was out of breath. I rested up at the top by the road, I could see that all the houses on that street were dark which meant it must have been very late at night. If I was in my right mind I would have gone and gotten help from someone, but I wasn't all together at the moment and could only think about getting home into my bed, the warmth and dryness of my memories seemed to drive me mad with the hunger for it and it's safety, making me forget about the horrible state my body must be in.

I don't really remember much about how I got home, which was two blocks from the river, but from what I do remember is that there was a lot of falling down, resting, and at one point even getting sick in some old ladies rose bush, but also the whole time I felt as if I was being followed or watched, it didn't really bother me though, for the promise of safety was too strong for me to worry about anything else.

I reached the house after probably and hour of working my body to the point of exhaustion, and as soon as I reached the front door I realized that I was probably going to get questioned about were I was and what happened to me and who did it. I couldn't tell the Abbisons about what happened and that my "friends" did it to me, even though they betrayed me and tried to kill me for what ever reason, but the fear of going to another horrible home was too much for me, I had it good here, I can't risk it, not for now at least.

I opened the door and the cool air of the air conditioner hit me in the face, I was puzzled for a moment because I didn't understand why they would have it on when it was so cold out but then I remembered it was summer for everyone else and I was just freezing and soaking wet to my underwear. I sighed and made my way into the house. It was dead quiet and the house was dark, like everyone had gone to bed not even caring that I was gone, I felt slightly hurt by this but really didn't care, I was used to people not caring. I still had a chance to sneak back into that warm, safe bed without getting noticed.

I made my way up stairs, walking on the sides so they wouldn't creak, I could hear the familiar sounds of Tyler snoring and Mr. Abbison breathing heavily like he always did, they brought me some peace of mind, telling me that it was all over. I walked to my bedroom door, it was closed so I took extra care in opening it without making any noise. When I looked into the dark familiar room and saw a person sitting up in the bed across the room from my own I jumped.

Sebastian sat there staring at me, blank faced. I had woken him up and now he was bound to question me about were I've been. I didn't know what to do though, I looked awful, and I hadn't thought of a lie to tell everyone about were I was yet, I didn't know how to handle this at all. My friends, the people I had probably trusted the most, had just tried to kill me and I almost DIED, my life was so close to coming to an end less than an hour ago, and the realization of it all just hit me now like a truck, in front of him of all people. I felt my wet, pale, bloody face bunch up, my chest tighten and my skin get so hot before I let out a small horrible cry and tears started pouring out of my eyes.

I didn't hear him get out of his bed or walk over to me but I then felt him pull me into a strong but gentle embrace. If this was any other moment, and if I hadn't just had a horrible and traumatic experience, I would have pushed him away but I didn't, I hid my face deep into his chest shaking with each sob, only caring that there was a warm human body in front of me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, trying to look at my face, but I wouldn't pull it away because I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. He gave a rather stronger pull and I stumbled a few inches away from him, cool air hitting my burning face, I looked up into his eyes unwillingly when he grabbed my face, I saw a beautiful angelic face looking down on me, with a worried expression on it.

"I...I...Was..I can't." I tried to say some lie that I hadn't even thought of yet but the pressure was too much and I couldn't do it, I wanted to tell the truth so bad but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "Sebastian...I can't. I can't do... it, not...now." I sobbed out, choking on words but still trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake anyone else up. I sank to the floor, into a puddle my wet clothes made, I brought my hands too my face, trying to hide my worthless self. I did felt horrible, I felt like nothing and that I didn't even matter to anything in this world. All this stuff that happened didn't even matter because I don't matter and I matter even less now because I'm crying like some baby in front of God on earth, someone who does matter.

"Cie...ah Vince, your soaking wet and you look horrible, let's just make sure you get some rest okay." Sebastian said with his hand on my arm, I looked up from my hands and saw him knelt down in front of me on one knee, my heart stopped and my sobbing quite. The position he was in, something about it was so familiar, like it had some important meaning that I stupidly had forgotten long ago. I remembered for a moment what it was but it was gone out of my mind as soon as it came, but it left me with an odd feeling of longing.

I nodded, I wasn't crying like before now, I still had tears coming but were nothing like before, but there was still silent hiccups and chokes coming out of my mouth every once in a while. I let Sebastian lead me to the only upstairs bathroom and he shut the door behind us before turning on the light. He then got a towel from the cabinet and shoved it under the door, he looked at me to see if I was going to question him in why he was doing so but I was too busy whipping the tears from my eyes while thinking about what had gone down at the river tonight and also trying to keep myself standing, which was hard when my head and body felt so terrible.

He walked over to the tub and turned on the water, making sure it was filling the tub in hot but not too hot water. "I don't need a bath." I croaked out, my voice sounded awful when it came out. I really did want one though, I was cold and dirty as crap but I was too weak at the moment and I wasn't to fond of the thought of making him help me.

He shook his head and walked over to me, "Your cold, shivering, and covered in mud." He had an affectionate tone in his voice that I heard so rarely from anyone and it made my tear streaked face bush a bit. I felt him pull on my shirt which made my heart skip a beat, "Get undressed, or else I'll do it for you." He said with a little flirt in his voice.

"No, I said I don't need one. I'll just whip myself off, I'm too tired for a bath." I snapped quietly at him in embarrassment of the thought of him undressing me. I felt my head go light for a moment and I sat myself down on the toilet seat and covered my face. Now that we were in such a bright room I could see how dirty I was, my legs were caked in dirt, my knees and hands had wounds full of rocks, and my clothes were stained with mud and blood, I was glad I didn't see my face because I'm sure it looked just as awful. I definitely need a bath. "I just...I can't get one myself and...I don't want you to..." I whispered into my hands, the room was pretty quite except for the sound of water and my uncontrollable hiccups that came every once and a while.

Sebastian knelt down in front of me again and took my hands from my face so he could look me in the eye, his face was dead serious but his red eyes had a streak of longing in them. "I don't know what happened to you tonight, but it's over now, your safe here. I know that you don't want to talk about it right now but if you go to bed like this everyone is gonna know some thing happened so just let me help you. Besides we're both guys, it's not like it's nothing I've seen before." He said in the most caring voice I've ever heard, I felt tears come again to my eyes because he was right but I couldn't do something like let him help me with something like this, what little pride I had left wouldn't let me.

"Sebastian...just...don't look too much then." I whispered so low that I was afraid he hadn't heard it and that I'd have to repeat myself but after I said it he nodded his head with an understanding face. I let him pull up my once blue shirt up to my arms, I hesitately put my arms up so he could take it off. The cold air hitting my stomach and back made me shiver and I looked to see if Sebastian was keeping his promise before moving any further, he was looking at my face which made me blush but he was keeping his promise so I couldn't get mad.

I moved down to my pants then, unbuckling then and unzipping them, cringing at the sound the zipper made. I was making much too big a deal about this than I should have, but just thinking about doing something like this with Sebastian made my heartbeat really fast in my chest, but the pain in my head even worst as well.

I tried pulling down my pants, leaving my boxers on for as long as I could, but couldn't get them down because I was still sitting. I stood up a little too fast and went light headed again and had to grab the edge of the sink before I could fall. I looked to Sebastian who was standing in front of me patently waiting for me. I went back to my pants and pulled them down, all the way, letting them fall to my ankles before kicking them and the shoes I had forgotten to take off earlier as well onto the floor.

All that was left was my boxers now, the one thing I definitely didn't want him to see me without. I turned around, my back to him. "Turn around." I said looking back at him to make sure he did it. Once he was turned around I let my legs shake the way they wanted to because of how tired they were, I didn't even bother to keep them straight anymore, I kept it in earlier because I didn't want him to see how weak my body really was. I pulled my underwear down all the way, the cold air hitting my skin made me blush and the fact that he was in the same room as me when I was like this made me blush even harder.

I was about to get into the tub before he could really see me but I stumbled and almost fell but caught myself before. I looked over at Sebastian and saw he had turned around and was staring at me, I got red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm sorry I thought you were gonna fall over." He said with an apologetic look on his face. I was about to tell him off but then I felt like I was gonna be sick again, all of this was too much for my body.

I closed my eyes and rested my head down on the edge of the tub, my stomach twisted and ached for a moment and I felt tears come to my eyes, I was completely hopeless. Something in me snapped and I looked over to Sebastian then, an tear falling to the white tile floor, "Please I just want to go to bed." I said in a very broken voice because I was nothing but broken, after all that had happened at the carnival with Sebastian, the fact my two best friends tried to kill me, how I almost died a horrible death less than an hour ago, and that my body was now completely useless now made me feel so broken and upset that the only good thing I could think of was sleep and seeing daylight again, the only things that had any chance of fixing me, so I just wanted this part over with, I didn't even care anymore, I wanted peace. Screw pride.

I was crying again like I had when just got home, but this time I didn't even bother keeping it hidden for Sebastian, I just let them all out. He grabbed my arm and put a hand on my back, helping me stand up onto my feet so I could get in the tub. "God..I'm noth...nothing." I whispered between sobs, not even caring that he was there helping sit down in the warm water.

I bent forward and pulled myself into a ball, my mind was screaming at me that I deserve this kind of stuff to happen, that I did this to myself somehow, which made me feel even worse. Sebastian pulled my face up and I let him, I looked up at him with a face full of hurt and despair while the one he mirrored back to me was that something of hunger or lust, I would have been freaked out if I wasn't having the mental breakdown of my left but I just let him clean the dirt and blood from my face.

After about ten minutes I was cleaned up and my crying had cooled down a bit but was still kinda present. I sat in the water which had cooled down a great deal from when I first got in, Sebastian took a cup of water that Mrs. Abbison used when she gave the little kids a bath to rinse them off and he poured it on my head with his over hand over my teared up eyes, and washed away all the shampoo in my hair.

"All done?" I asked, looked at the boy with tired, sad eyes. He sat there on his knees with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and slight water drop marks on it and his pants. For the second time that night I felt like I was gonna remember something but I then completely forgot it.

"Yeah." He simply said before getting a large towel from the cabinet. I managed to stand up on my own but I got another feeling of pain go though my head, not as bad as before but still pretty bad. Sebastian wrapped the towel around me, the bottom dipped into the dirty water but I didn't really care. I grabbed his shoulder for support so I could step out, I was so tired and out of breath now, so I rested my wet head on his shoulder, trying to caught my breath and let my head stop pounding. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling me in closer, I weakly blushed in my tiredness.

"Oh coarse not." I said simply into his shoulder, closing my eyes before feeling myself drifting into sleep standing up. I felt my legs shake for a moment but woke up before I could fall with a gasp.

"Careful."

"Just take me to bed please." I said, a few final tears slipped down my face before Sebastian turned off the light and I heard the door open I felt him pick me up like I was nothing and carry me into our bedroom. I didn't even bother to open my eyes until he set me on my bed, and cold air hit my chest as the towel fell to my hips. I looked and saw him go toward the dresser that had my clothes but I stopped him. "No. I just want sleep right now, that can wait til later." I said trying to get under the blankets.

Sebastian came up beside the bed and help me pull them from their made form. I slide my legs underneath and let the towel ride up towards my stomach. I didn't even care that I was going to bed like this, I was too tired to care about anything really, except this one thing. I grabbed Sebastian's sleeve as he started for his bed. "Wait...I know that this...Will sound kinda...gay. But please don't leave me, promise me you won't. I want you to stay my side for a bit, kay." I said before closing my eyes with a blush, I felt the bed sink down beside me and I felt myself being pulled into his arms.

My tiredness finally got the best of me and I just began to fall into a much needed sleep but not before hearing Sebastian's response though tired ears. "Of course, for as long as you need me, Ciel." He whispered into my ear, leaving me with one thought. Who the hecks Ciel?

/

_The room that I found myself in was very dark, the blackness of the room was too much for me to see much of anything but I could make out the thing in front of me as a large bed with four posts hanging a canopy of sheets at the top like they do in older style bedrooms. I was standing at the end of the bed but do to the darkness I couldn't see if the it was occupied or not._

_Why am I here? I don't remember this place very much? I thought to myself, looking to see if there was anything else in the room to investigate but I didn't want to move too much because I was afraid I'd trip over something. It seemed that on the other side of the room there was a little light coming out of the wall, there must be a window over there. I was about to move towards it to get more light in the room but then I heard a door open and a warm light filled in from the opposite end of the room. "Young master are you still up?" I heard a deep calm voice say from the direction of the light._

_I turned around because for some reason I thought he was talking to me but then I saw that the raven haired man standing there was looking towards the bed. Now with the light of the three candles the man had I could see a boy sitting up in the bed. As soon as I saw him I remembered a dream I had before, one that I had completely forgotten but it was now coming back to me in fragments._

_This was the same twelve year old boy who looked so much like me and the same kid that told me something, something important but I can't remember at the moment. His gray blue hair was a little bit messy in the back and his blue eye shined brightly in the dim light while the other one that had an eye patch on it in the other dream, was now a dim purple. He was dressed in what looked like an oversized night shirt, the top three button were undone leaving his pale collarbone exposed._

_"Yes, I'm having those dreams again." The boy said in a bored and uncaring voice but you can see in his eyes that he was actually feeling something._

_The man in the doorway made his way over to the bed and set the candle holder down on the nightstand. In the other dream I couldn't see his face but when I saw it now my chest tighten up. It was Sebastian, but it wasn't Sebastian either, this one was so much older and taller than the fourteen year old one at home, this one looked like he was twenty something. But he had the same beautiful face as my Sebastian, the same pale skin and lips, the same hair color to the same cut, even the way they held themselves was the same. But the most powerful resemblance they had that made me think for a second that this was the same person was those red gleaming eyes, they both had that same hungry look to them that made me shiver. "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to stay til you fall asleep again my lord?" He said with some humor in his voice._

_This made the other me glare at him but after a few seconds his face got a completely wicked smile on it. "Sure, but if you don't mind the usual way would be preferable." He said through that smile and for a moment his purple eye began to glow, or maybe it was just a trick of the light._

_"Of course." The man said bending towards the boy with the same smile. My heart stopped there. What were they going to do? The man's lips were then on the boys, I couldn't see much because of the position their heads were in but I could tell that the kiss had deepened rather quickly when the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck. I really didn't want to be here at all, this was sick and gross, but the way it made feel a strange and familiar feeling of longing made it even nastier. I have to get out of here._

_I quickly made my way to the bedroom door, the whole way I refused to look at them in fear of what I might see because it was clear that they weren't stopping anytime soon. When I got to the door I didn't hesitate to reach for the handle but when my hand went straight through I felt my stomach fall. I then tried going through the door since my hand went through the knob but I just got hit in the face with a wooden door. This wasn't good, I couldn't leave. My heart started pounding in my chest, and I could hear my breath quickening, this was all too much._

_I sat down on the floor by the door, I was about to just put my head down and wait this out until I heard the boy start making small moans from the bed. I dared myself to look up for a moment and see what was happening and I wanted to slap myself right after. The man that looked like Sebastian had unbuttoned the boys night shirt and was now kissing and licking the boys bare chest and God knows what else, making the boys face turn pink and bite his lip to keep back the noises he wanted to let out._

_At the sight of this I could barely hold myself together. This was so wrong, they're both guys, that kids is like twelve and that guys criminally older. Was this some sick twisted way my brain was trying to tell me that I want Sebastian in real life? I covered my ears and closed my eyes, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see this no matter how much my curiosity told me to, it was wrong. I have no idea how long I sat there with my hands over my ears and my eyes closed but when I finally opened them the room had changed and it was now bright with morning light._

_Hours had seemed to fly past at a incredible spend, the morning birds could be heard out the window and the whole room was now visible. I looked towards the bed where last night's events happened but there was now only the boy sleeping there, he was now fully clothed, which made it look like last night's events never happened at all. I stood from my spot and made my way towards him, he had his back to me so when I got to see his face I was surprised to see that he was awake._

_His dim purple eye didn't look at me but straight ahead out the window, but his face curled into a smile when I walked up to the bed, this one a lot more innocent than the one I saw last night but still had a meaningful look to it, that smile said it all, nothing was needed to be said between us, I understood and as my vision faded to black once more I could tell that he loved that Sebastian and I loved mine._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ciel's POV/

I woke up to the sound of one of the little kids screaming, it cut through my silent slumber so suddenly that it scared me and I jumped a little bit as I woke up. A pain went through my whole body, causing me to let out a gasp and a grown before slowly lowering myself back onto the bed. I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing any clothing until I felt a cool breeze run down my back from the open window beside my bed. I confusingly pulled the covers around myself, still trying to remember why I wasn't wearing anything, but when I did remember what had happened the night before, my heart stopped as I relived the few horrible moments that I could remember though there seemed to be a lot missing.

I remember waking up the feeling of water burning my nose and lungs, I remember hearing the voices of Peter and Sam, I also remember trying to get back home and being really tired. But the thing that I remembered the most was Sebastian being the only one to help me. I tried my hardest to remember what all he did exactly so I could properly thank him but I had a really hard time because that part of the night seemed the most blurry.

I wanted to find him so I could ask him what all happened but when I looked over at his bed I saw that it was empty. I was about to go downstairs and find him but as I sat up I a felt sudden wave of nausea course it's way through me. I could tell already that this was gonna be a rough day. I divided that I'd wait til later to talk to him and just use this time to rest.

It took me ten minutes to find a position where my body didn't hurt, I seemed to have bruises all over my legs, arms, and face, there wasn't a spot on me that didn't have some kind of cut and there were two large bumps on the back of my head and in the middle of my forehead. It was probably the worst I've looked my whole life, I was definitely gonna get some questions about what happened to me now.

Even though my body had enough evidence to prove that what happened last night was real, I still felt like it was all a dream. It made no sense what so ever either, from what I could remember it seems like it was Peter and Sam who had done it, my two best friends. No matter how many times know tried to remember if I had done something to deserve this I could never come up with anything, nothing what so ever could have provoked them. And yet I still happened.

The whole thing didn't exactly make me sad but more so angry. I couldn't believe I had been betrayed like that, I mean they tried to freaking kill me! I have to do something, they can't get away with this, but I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I thought on this for a long five minutes before the bedroom door opened and Sebastian came in, wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. He appeared to be holding something on his hand, but my aching body wouldn't let me get a look at what it was.

"Your finally up. What a piece of cake?" He asked with a smile, he walked up to the side of the bed holding a plate with had to of the most delicious looking piece of cake I've ever seen. The sight of it puzzled me for a second for Mrs. Abbison couldn't bake what so ever and the only bakery in town never had cakes that looked this good. So where did it come from? I thought about asking him but then I remembered the night before and that I had more important questions for him.

"Sebastian." I said in a serious tone, looking into his red eyes. I had then become aware of the fact that I had nothing on so I pulled my bed sheets up to my neck. "What...what exactly happened last night?" I asked, as I watched him set the plate down on the nightstand.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, causing the mattress to sink slightly and me to pull the covers closer, blushing for a moment. "What do you mean?" He asked looking out the open window, a breeze blew in causing a strand of his perfect hair to blow out of place.

I really wish he wouldn't have had answered it like that though, specifying what I was asking was really uncomfortable. "I mean, I can't remember very much except bits and pieces really. Did I tell you anything?" I asked looking at the cake, I would have eaten it but I was afraid that I'd get sick.

Sebastian's body stiffened up a bit, but he looked away from the window and looked down on my still blushing face. "Its not an easy thing to hear. You know that right?"

"Yeah, from what I can remember it seemed...pretty gruesome." I said with a shaky voice as I remembered what little I could. "But I still want to know as much as I can."

Sebastian didn't give his usual smile, the face he made was one I don't remember seeing him make before but my brain caught on to something about it and tried to pull up a memory but couldn't find one. It was dark and very serious, his mouth was set into a slight frown with his pale lips slightly curled in and pressed together, his eyes brows were were drawn downwards and his eyes were a deeper red then usual. "They did try to kill you, they betrayed you. They kidnapped you and tried to drown you in the river, going as far as to smashing your head against a rock when you wouldn't die like they wanted you to and then they left you, believing you were dead."

It seemed like with every word the atmosphere in the room became darker and heavier. The birds that I could once hear outside my window had fallen silent, the sunlight that had been streaming in was no longer as bright, and the warm bed I was laying in had become cold. "I told you all that?" I asked and my voice cracked uncomfortably, from what little I could remember I thought I had told myself that I wasn't going to tell anyone about what really happened, I was going to make up some lie, but why did Sebastian break this rule I made for myself.

Sebastian seemed to see the slight confusion on my face through the nervousness, he seemed to have become surprised with himself as well but he quickly removed all of this from his face. "Yeah, when you came back home you were a mess, you were soaking wet and cold, and you had a lot of injuries, I mean you still have the bruises." He said but he put his hand down on the mattress in front of me and leaned in before he spoke again. "You were really upset too, you cried a lot when you told me. But I promise I won't tell about what happened okay."

Just the fact that he moved in so close to say that made me blush and become puzzled at the same time. I couldn't tell if he was being caring or if he was making fun of me for crying, either way I felt strange. "I...I don't...I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I didn't really want anyone to know in the first place." I said quietly, slowly hiding my face in the fabric of the pillow my sore head was resting on.

I had my eyes closed, I just wanted this to be over or that Sebastian would forget about my little emo corner I was in and how I made him deal with me. I hadn't felt the bed shift at all but then I felt his breath near my ear, I froze up when he began to speak in a low sweet whisper to me. "Stop being sorry. Last night you kept saying horrible things about yourself, like you were nothing or that you should have died or that your life doesn't matter, but your so wrong. You do matter, I hope you know that.." He then did something that I will remember for the rest of my life. His lips softly pressed down on the top of my head and his hand lightly caressed my neck for a moment, making goosebumps appear on my skin. "So stop saying sorry." He whispered before sitting on the edge like he had moments before.

I was too in shock to do anything, there was something about that kiss that I never felt before, even if it was just on the head, it was caring, protective, and sweet but was also kinda longing and sad. My face was ridiculously red now, I peeked out at him and saw him looking down on me, he really was absolutely like an angelic statue, too perfect to distroy.

"Sebastian?" I said not moving my mouth away from the pillow so my sound was muffled but he seemed to get it anyway.

He smiled and looked towards the cake on the bedside table, "You look tired, I'll let you get some rest okay." He said and before I could reply he had already left and shut the door behind him. I didn't want him to leave, I really wanted him to stay even though I didn't know why, I mean I shouldn't even want him around me since he probably sees me in that kind of way. But I didn't want him to go.

I closed my eyes and began to drift into sleep once more, even through he left my heart pounding.

When I woke up again it was already late in the day, the sun was to the west now so the orange light of the sunset came in from under my door. I sat up it bed, I felt a little be better now but I still had a pretty good headache. The room was really dim and quiet, it was peaceful and eerie at the same time. The whole house was quiet which lead me to believe that the younger kids were probably not in the house.

I still wasn't wearing any clothes and since I'd probably be weird going a whole day naked I carefully made my way to my dresser. The sudden movement made my head swing and I stumble a little as my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. My footsteps made creaking noises which for some reason made me more aware of the fact that I was naked so I hoped that the bedroom door was locked.

I found a plain and slightly wrinkled white shirt and some black boxers, I didn't feel like putting on real pants because of how hot it was already. I then walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room at the foot of Sebastian's bed, I stood before it still not wearing anything so I couldn't miss anything.

I looked really awful, my skin was really pale and bruised, cuts could be found everywhere, even the wounds from my encounter with the crow were reopened and was a bright red but not really bloody. I sighed when I saw my face, there was a big bruise right in the middle of my forehead, which must have been from when Peter smashed my face into the rock. How am I supposed to explain this? I thought to myself while beginning to feel ashamed with myself but then the bedroom door came open without warning and Sebastian came in.

I quickly pulled on my boxers and shirt, I looked at the ground the whole time I did this because I was embarrassed that he saw me naked once again. "You never ate yet? Aren't you hungry?" He said not even paying attention to my blushed up face.

"What?...oh the cake, I forgot it was there?" I said, quickly moving towards the nightstand and picked up the plate before turning towards Sebastian. "I'm not really hungry, do you want it?" I asked, though it was a lie because I was really hungry but he got me so flustered that I wasn't thinking straight.

He looked surprised for a moment, like he hadn't been expecting me to ask that, but his face turned to a kind smile. "No thank you but you really should eat though." He said, leaning against the dresser. His eyes got darker and his face pulled into a sight frown even though he was smiling a moment ago. "You look terrible." He said staring right at me, observing me up and down.

Under his stare I became uncomfortable, I became more aware of how little clothing I was wearing and how ugly I must seem right now, all bruised and swelled up, I really didn't want him looking at me like this but I really didn't have much of a choice. I looked down to the ground, the room was darker now and moonlight was starting to cast shadows on the floor. "I...I know...it's really bad...Isn't it?" I said, my voice was kinda shaky and I subconsciously started to rub my back out of nervousness.

It took a moment before Sebastian answered me again, every second I waited I became more and more anxious and confused as to why I was so nervous. He was another guy, one that I've only known for barely two days and yet, he got me like this. "Its their faults you know." His voice was very dark and kinda scary when he said this, there was none of that Sebastian charm I was used to in it. "Those two, the ones who said they were your friend."

As soon as he said that I felt a little pain in my chest, remembering all the things from the night before that I could, even though it all was a blur in my mind, it still left a strong print, almost like a scar. "No I..." I said with a choke, I quickly swallowed it though, because I'm done with crying. "Its my fault. I was too freaking stupid. I don't understand how I even let it happen in the first place." I said with tears threatening to come to my eyes again but I refused to let them come.

Sebastian walked over towards me then, he had a look that I really hated because it wasn't really appropriate for the moment because it had a slight undertone of what I thought was lust under all the pity. I wasn't looking directly at him when he approached me, so I jumped a little when he put his cold hand onto my cheek and started slowly running it through my hair. I didn't know what to do then, the way he was touching me wasn't right, I was supposed to push him away and demand what his problem was but I didn't want him to. I looked into his eyes, those dark glimmering pools of red made me think of strange things, like pain and hatred, but also things of love and forever. It all scared me.

"You shouldn't talk about lies. It doesn't get you anywhere." Sebastian said stopping his hand on the back of my head, locking his long slim fingers into my grey hair. I was shaking a little now, all of this scared me because I didn't know what he'd do or worse, what I'd do.

"I...I'm not...Why are you doing this?!" I finally asked since I couldn't think straight to carry out our conversation.

I wasn't sure about what kind of face he'd make or how he'd answer me but when I looked up at him and saw that he was a little hurt my heart stopped. "Because I want you to remember." He said, still not moving his hand away from my head.

"Remember what?" I asked really confused and a little scared because how would any of this help me remember anything.

"Everything, Ciel." He said before suddenly, but gently, pulling me into a kiss, before I got the chance to ask who's Ciel. I was in shock at first, as soon as our lips touched my mind went blank but slowly I came back as I began to feel his lips sliding across mine. They were smooth and soft but very firm at the same time, the little bits of friction between us made my lips tingle a little, causing a shutter to run through me.

He put his other hand onto my back and gave a surprisingly strong pull so my body was pressed against his. It was around this time that I came to my senses and put my hands on his chest, pulling and trying to move my lips off if his, but he was far too strong. My heart was pounding, I could hear every beat in my ears and I'm sure he could too, but he was too far into the kiss, even moaning out that name from before for a moment, which made me really pissed. Who was this Ciel chick or whatever, anyway?

The smell of soap and something a little outdoorsy filled my nose, he did smell really nice and from what I could taste that came from our closed mouth kiss I could find traces of fruit or something in the mint. All of this seemed so familiar, the taste, the smell, the way it felt when he sucked on my bottom lip, even the view I had of the side of his head and hair with moonlight gleaming through, seemed familiar. I'm supposed to hate this, I'm supposed to hate him for doing this to me, but I love it, I love how he's making me feel like this, even if he keeps saying someone else's name. I'm stupid anyway.

I stopped fighting him then, my hands grew tired and the haze I had in my head was too controlling. I then started to kiss him back. I had never kissed anyone before so I just tried copying the things he did to me, but was no where as good. He must have done this a lot of times before since he was so good. Even though I kinda sucked and sometimes missed his lips a little bit he seemed to still be enjoying himself since he pulled me closer into him and ever so slightly rocked against me.

I guest it was Sebastian that pulled away first but not without sucking passionately on my lower lip leaving me to accidentally whimper in disappointment. I opened my eyes and saw him looking right at me, his face was serious and his eyes seemed to have the same haze as mine. "Seba..." I tried to whisper in my tired voice to him, because I didn't know what he was planning on doing next and he was taking so long but he then slowly licked at my open mouth, catching me by surprise before he put his whole tongue into my mouth.

I gasped a little when I felt the muscle roll against my own and still felt sucking on my upper lip. I moaned when he started licking at the roof of my mouth and my knees started to buckle as my underwear tighter up ever so slightly. Sebastian seemed to notice this and smiled into the deep kiss before supporting me and pushing down toward the closest bed which happened to be his. He tried to push me back down onto the bed but I started to panic and wouldn't let him so we just sat there on the edge of the bed, our kiss as deep as ever.

I moaned into him when he gave a strong suck to my already abused tongue before suddenly pulling himself out of my mouth and back into his own, going back to the older kisses. I didn't really like that for some reason so i, for reasons I don't know, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, barely in a straddle. I started licking at his lips, begging for entrance. I felt him smile against me and I felt his hand rest on my thigh which really messed me up, I jumped and gasped, causing me to pull away from his mouth and realize what I was doing.

I was basically sitting in his lap, my legs almost wrapped around his hips and I had a tight grip on his shirt, keeping him on me as best I could. I wasn't wearing any pants do the hand that was resting in my naked thigh had the top of its finger disappear under the hem, I also seemed to have a pretty bad boner, just barely not poking him in the stomach. I got so red then from complete embarrassment. I couldn't believe that this just happened.

I tried to move off of him and get back on my feet so I could get out of here as fast as possible but he had held my hips down to I couldn't move. I started panicking, my breathing got faster and I started to whimper when I talked. "Stop...let go." Said trying to get free from his grasp but he wasn't budging. I heard a deep laugh come from his chest as he saw panic in my face, when I looked up at his face I saw that his swollen pink lips were curled into an evil grin, his deep red eyes were still very lusty and bore deep into my own, even though we were the same age and he was only a little bit bigger than me, that look still scared me.

"Sebastian, please. This isn't funny." I said in a shaking whimper, I didn't want to sound like that but I was so scared that I couldn't help it. I had just given up my first kiss to another guy, one who I don't even know and I've now gotten into a very dangerous situation with him. I felt the grip on my hips loosen for a moment but his face never changed, I thought it was finally freedom but when I was soon proven wrong when I was quickly pushed on to my back and my hand where held at my sides, Sebastian loomed over me, his eyes almost glowing red now.

My heart was pounding really fast then and I felt tears threatening me but I promised myself a moment ago that I wouldn't cry anymore. I tried to move my arms and legs but my arms were in a strong grip and my legs were being sat on by Sebastian, who to my horror was pitching a very large tent through his jeans. "Stop now!" I said looking at him straight in the eye with the most demanding voice I could bring up in this condition. I didn't except him to really take me seriously in the first place so when he just laughed again and started moving down to me it wasn't that big a shock.

I closed my eyes tight, there was no use he was serious about this. I was shaking so hard right now and my face had to about as red as a fire truck by now. I was waiting for the worse, but then I didn't feel anything for a long time and before I opened my eyes I felt a soft kiss fall on my forehead, making me jump. I opened my eyes though when I heard a soft chuckle in my ear.

"You were so scared. You thought I was serious didn't you." Sebastian whispered charmingly into my ear. This confused me at first, what did he mean by think he was serious, was he talking about the fact that I thought he was gonna rape me or something or the whole kiss in general. Did he even like me?

"You mean...you where joking the whole time?" I asked with a very angry but hurt voice. Had I just been lead on my this guy, I seriously thought he liked me, I let him kiss me for God's sake, this can't be a joke...can it. I guess I would be an idiot to believe him anyway, he was saying someone else's name. Of course he was joking, but it still hurt.

I glared up at his face when he moved from my ear, it was nothing like before it was much more charming and caring than a moment ago. "No, I mean...I mean...I'd never hurt you like that. I'm sorry if I made you mad, I shouldn't have done it." He said a lie bit nervously.

I finally was able to sit up and as soon as he was off me I was on my feet. "I don't care if you were joking. That kind of things wrong. You shouldn't use another person as a substitute for someone else, it's not right. And I'm a guy for God's sake." I kinda yelled angrily at him trying to not be too loud thought in case someone else was in the house.

His face was confused at first but then he seemed to get what I said. "Its not what you think. I do like you, like a lot, more than you can ever know." I would have found this confession very creepy but the way his face glowed in the extremely dim moonlight and the way his red eyes held some deep sadness and a longing that I could never understand made me forget I was angry at him for a second. It soon came back though.

"You like me? Me really?" I said gesturing towards myself. "If you like me so much, then why the hell were you saying some chicks name when you kissed me? Who's Ciel anyway?" I said flopping down onto my bed which was across from him.

It was silent for a moment, the whole world seemed like it had become deathly still. Only the moonlight from the window divided us across the floor like a boarder set to keep peace because I was definitely pissed. I was about to demand an answer from him but he beat me to it with a low whisper as he stated at the ground. "You'd never believe me. You'd want proof and I can't give it, at least not yet."

I was kinda just dumbfounded, I didn't understand what he was saying, way this some kind of like to get himself out of trouble? "Proof? Why can't you just tell me who Ciel is?" I growled, I was a little fed up with him now.

Sebastian stayed with his eyes drawn to the floor, he hadn't changed and still looked really depressed and hurt. "I can't now." He then lifted his head up and I saw his eyes, they glowed violently red for a moment. "But I can soon."

_Everything was an angry burning red, of the long hallway I found myself in was burning to pieces. The wallpaper was turning to black and parts of the ceiling came crashing to the ground all over the place, making it impossible to tell where they'd fall next. The air _

_P think with black smoke, it covered the once white ceiling and turned it pitch black, I thought I would have been coughing from it but I didn't, I was completely fine._

_I stood in the center of the hall, not sure which way to go because there was a dense amount of fire on either end. I couldn't hear anything over the crackling fire, it filled the air as did the flying embers, like red and orange snow. I didn't get scared for some reason, my mind was very blank and the feeling of being here didn't really effect me. I didn't even move my eyes from one spot until I heard it, the horribly familiar crying. _

_I turned my head to the noise of a never small child's weeping, coughing, and dreadfully ragged breathing. I saw a small silhouette appeared in the flames. It was move towards me, slowly and stumbling, but coming. The sad cries full the hallway making my heart full oddly heavy. _

_"Mommy!...Help me!...Daddy?" I heard the child whispering as it came into full view. He was so small and thin, his clothing was scorched and burned in so places, his face covered in ash in dirt. He didn't seem to see me since he kept stumbling on. I was about to help him, find a way out of here but then his head snapped to me. _

_He ran over to me and grabbed my leg, he burying his face in it but then looked up at me. His face had changed, it was no longer desperately sad but now terrifying cheerful. One of his eyes was bright blue while the other one started bleeding like crazy. Blood running down his face, slashing to the floor. I wanted to get away but then the blood cleared from his eye to show a blinding purple. Making my vision go white. _

_"I'll save you." I heard the child giggle. Before I disappeared. _

When I opened my eyes I saw that the flames had followed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm not sure what woke me up exactly. Was it the screeching noises of of the smoke detector, the loud bang from somewhere deep in the house, or the suffocating thick smoke that was beginning to fill the room. I wasn't sure and to be honest with you but I really didn't care. As soon as I had woken up and saw how much darker my room was and how hot the house had become, I knew exactly what was happening and my heart stopped, the house is on fire.

At first it seemed like I had completely forgotten what to do, I was in shock, I couldn't believe that this was happening right now. I just sat there straight up in bed, gripping the sheets and letting my heart pound through my chest, my breath was fast and my eyes were searching the room for a clue of what to do in this situation. I may has well been brain dead at moment, my mind wasn't working right and I could get myself to do anything, the fear and shock were too strong. But then I felt a horrible feeling in my chest, like I couldn't breath, and I was confused, I didn't know what was happening, but as the pain came to me so did everything else and I started to cough on the hot smoky air.

I quickly got to my feet when I heard a large crash that shook the house a little, the house was already falling apart, I had to get out as soon as possible. I looked over at the bed next to mine and saw that Sebastian was no where to be seen, his bed was even made, showing no signs that he had even slept there at all. I wasn't going to go and get myself killed looking for him when he could be out of the house already so I didn't hesitate when rushing to open the window in order to get myself out. I had used it before to sneak out of the house and knew the best ways of how to get to the ground safely but when I went to undo the lock I saw to my horror that the handle had been broken off and was laying on the ground at my feet.

My heart dropped in my chest, escape wasn't going to be as easy as I had thought. The smoke that was still pouring into my room was making the air far to hard to breath and causing my to cough with almost every other breath. I looked around the room for something to break the window, something that I could pick up but the only thing I could find was a bedside lamp. And without thinking I picked it up and smashed in against the window in pure panic.

I let out a choked cry when the glass of the lamp shattered against the window and my hand, leaving many cuts and pieces of glass buried in my head. The window didn't even crack and my blood was hitting the floor. I felt tears in my eyes as I hopelessly tried to pull out a large piece that hurt extra bad but soon stopped when I heard a noise outside my door.

It was the horrible sounds of coughing and sobbing, I couldn't really tell who it was from at first but I really didn't care, it meant that I wasn't alone. I hurried to the door, holding my wounded hand to my chest, the blood soaking my shirt. I hesitated before touching the door though, I learned from a young age to never randomly open a door in a fire because you never know how bad it is on the other side, so I rested the back of my hand on the wood of the door and felt that it wasn't hot. But as soon as I opened it, and saw the hallway, I soon began to wish that it had been because I literally just opened the door to hell.

The bright orange and red light filled the air, and black smoke covered the ceiling, fire could be seen from every direction upstairs, eating away at everything in its path and making crackles screams sound from every corner. At first the amount of smoke in this part of the house was too much for me and I began to cough so made that I threw up a little and the in intense heat made my eyes water. I looked around though threw my tears for the person that was outside my door and I then gasped as I saw who it was.

Mrs. Abbison was a few feet away from were I stood in my doorway, she was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach. Her mouth was moving as if she was saying not to me but to herself, I couldn't hearing it but it seemed like it was the same thing over and over again.

"Mrs. Abbison...we..we gotta get out...now!" I tried to yell over to her though each cough over the roaring flames. It seemed like as soon as she heard my voice her head snapped over to me. My blood ran cold as her hateful gaze fell on me. Her face was covered in black and her hair in ash, she had tears streaks running down her face, and small burns covered her body from flying embers. But the most important part of her at that moment was the blood. She had in coming out of her mouth and running down her neck staining her light blue night gown and I soon saw why she was holding her side and just leaning against the wall, her whole middle was covered in dark, I could only assume it was blood, she was badly injured.

"You..." she growled through tears, choked up air, and blood that came flying out of her mouth as she fell to her knees and hunched over shaking. She looked up at me when I was about to take a step towards her. Her teared and hate full eyes reflected the red of the flames around us, burning embers landed on her face and she didn't even flinch, her face was curled into a pained snarl, showing her blood covered mouth. She was hatred in its purest state, even though she was hafe dead and choking in my own blood, she still had enough will in her to look at me like I was Satan himself, and that scared me.

How could this be the same woman I've lived with for the past three years, the closest thing I've ever had to a mother? She was always such a good and kind person who always showed me love and would only scold me if it was needed? How was that women's eyes so hateful right now. What had I done? "Mrs. Abbison?" I asked in a shaky voice, completely forgetting about the burning world of fire around us..

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at me, causing herself to cough up a large amount of blood across the floor, some even hitting my legs. She was shaking and her body was quitting on her, a small pool of dark blood began to form around her, reflecting her furious face when I couldn't see it. "This is all your fault!" She growled meeting eyes again with me and gripping her destroyed mid section. She knew that yelling would only make it worse so she tried her best not to let that happen. "Your the reason he's here, why he did this to us!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, who was here? I heard part of the house down stairs fall again, shaking me so had I had to grab the wall for support. "Mrs. Abbison, I don't know what your talk about, but we have to get out of here." I said while coughing again and bending down to help support her. But she quickly swatted my hand away he glared up at me.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She screamed up at me, some how at the same time as blood came violently pouring out of her mouth, hot drops landing on my face. She continued to scream at me saying complete nonsense, though I wasn't paying attention to her anymore but to the thing behind her, it made my heart stop as soon as I noticed it.

A large black shadow like figure stood behind her through the flames, I couldn't really tell what exactly it was but I knew it wasn't human for sure. I took a step back and was about to take a run for it but I felt Mrs. Abbison grab my ankle and I looked down at her face. She had an evil grin and her eyes were like that of a staving man, but her's were hungry for revenge. "Oh, your not going anywhere, your dying here tonight." She snarled digging her fingernails into my skin with a bruising grip.

I tried to shake her off when I saw that the mass was coming closer, moving like liquid across the ground and when it reached Mrs. Abbison I stopped breathing because I watched as it began to take over her body, even though she wasn't aware of it at all. Soon her whole body was ink black, she was still shaking and still growling horrible curses at me, which really freaked me out because how could she not notice this...thing? I was about to just kick her in the face and make a run for it, but then she stopped, and it seemed like a moment of complete silence, quite enough to hear your own blood rushing though your veins. Then out of nowhere, Mrs. Abbison slowly let go of my leg and curled backwards, bent awkwardly, and then suddenly, Mrs. Abbison was up in flames.

Like that all the sound of the house came back with the roaring flames and the new animal like screams of the burning woman in front of me. I fell onto my butt and slid across the floor to get away from her. She body curled and was spasming on the floor, it was like nothing I've ever seen before, like nothing from a horror movie or any nightmare, it was death.

I looked up from her when I saw something strange in the corner of my eye. Above the burning woman I could see the figure again and this time it was definitely human. Red eyes bore down on me though the flames and a sharp toothed smiles appeared on its face followed by a dark chuckle that sent me into unconsciousness.

_My nose was greeted by the pleasant smell of grass and flowers and the warm safe feeling of sun on my face. The soft grass underneath me felt amazing, the sounds of birds singing in the trees made me smile, and I even let out a quiet hum, only of two words to a song that had been in my head for a while now but it was enough. The feeling of laying, where ever this was, was enough to make me what to fall asleep, and forget everything. It was heaven. _

_I slowly opened my eyes then to the silently drifting clouds above, staring into the endless blue above me and chuckled. "I burned to death..." I said with a smile, remembering the flames and the screams. The whole thing was a nightmare, it was hell, but some how I ended up here, I must have died or something. "And this...this must be heaven." I whispered to myself as a gentle breeze blew over me and a butterfly threw with it, cutting across the sky. _

_It wasn't anything like I had expected it to be, when I thought of heaven I imagined a place in the clouds with castles and angels and all those other things that were promised, but what I got now was just peace and safety, and it couldn't be any better. _

_I closed my eyes and was prepared to enjoy the rest of my eternity here like this. This place, no matter where it was, seemed absolutely perfect for some reason. I let out a sigh and nuzzled a little deeper in the tall soft grass as it swayed in the gentle and cool wind. I had never really laid like this before, not because I never had time but because I just always wanted to keep moving. But now, now I have forever, so I can finally enjoy every little part of, well everything. I smiled out of bliss but it slowly disappeared from my face as a shadow blocked the sunlight above me. _

_"You should really just wake up already." I heard that horribly familiar voice from above, me. I opened my eyes and saw exactly as I thought I would. It was me, I looked exactly the same, same face, hair, and same serious look. The only difference was the right eye that this version of me had, it was glowing purple in the shadow the rest of its face was in. The glow of the eye kinda hypnotized me for a moment, the symbol that was within it reminded me of all the forgotten events that I've had with this other me. The study, the bedroom, the burning hallway, it all came back to me in that moment shaking me a little as I remembered the stranger that looked like me and the little and terrifying boy, and most of all that man with the black hair, the one who followed the other me's every command, the same one who kiss and acted so passionately to that me, and most of all, the one that looked exactly like Sebastian. _

_I gasped and tried to sit up, I had to ask this other me who that person really was and what it all meant but then the other boy just laughed. Perhaps it was because of my absolutely horrified face, maybe it caused him joy to see that expression because the laugh was deeper than his usual voice and kinda evil. A dark smile snuck its way into his face and he said in a menacing voice, "Like it'll all end that easily." He then moved his hand towards my face and it all went black again. _

The sounds of so many things came to my ears at once. A fire truck siren, large amounts of people talking, and the sound of my own heart. It felt like I was moving, but I wasn't walking, in fact it felt like I was being carried. My hand roamed the chest of the person that had me, the body was cool and strong muscles could be felt under the thin material of the shirt, I grabbed a fist full of the material and hugged tighter, burying my face into them.

"Your awake." I heard the deeper voice come from deep in the chest, vibrating in my ear. I realized that the person holding me was Sebastian and I couldn't be more happy or more upset about it.

I groaned and pulled my face out from his chest and just rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck to hang on tightly as he carried me, I still hadn't opened my eyes but I had a pretty big headache already. "Its so noisy." I quietly whispered by his ear, my voice sounded sleepy and barley awake, which I was. I don't know how he was carrying me so easily but I really didnt care because he made a good bed, though I did notice that he seemed a lot bigger than usual. I was going to open my eyes and see but then his calming voice came to me again.

"Its okay, I'm taking you to a quiet place now. You can sleep there." He said and rubbed my back like you would to a small child. I would have usually gotten angry by this act but I was too tired to care.

"Okay..." I said before dozing in and out of sleep as he walked to, wherever it was he was taking me. The air around us was hot, it was still an abnormally high temperature for early June, making the back of my shirt stick to my skin in sweat. Now that I thought about it, I was really sweaty for some reason. It was hot but not that hot. I tried to think back on what happened tonight and what I could have been doing but it didn't come to me until I smelt it and my eyes flew open to see the dark street behind us.

Blood. The thick copper smell hit my nose and awoken my recent memories, awakening me from what ever sleepy trance I was in. My breathing slowly got faster and faster and I even started hitting Sebastian for him to put me down as I remembered what just happened. The fire had destroyed the house, Mrs. Abbison was dead, I had lost my one and only home, and it was all my fault. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I kick off of Sebastian extra hard and fell to the pavement on my butt, I wasn't wearing pants, only boxers so I scratched up my legs and part of my butt. "Oh god! What just happened?" I whispered in a panicked voice to myself as I moved forward and covered my face in my hands. I was too shaken up to cry, all I wanted to do was to wake up from what ever nightmare this was and live my life like I'm suppose to. I was shaking hard and I was pulling at my hair for some reason, maybe to wake up from this dream or maybe to just punish myself for letting this happen.

My mind was racing about what had happened to everyone else since Mrs. Abbison was dead, did they get out and were grieving or in the hospital, I really hoped it was one of those two because the third answer, well that was too much. "This isn't real." I whispered so quietly that no one else could hear with my eyes squeezed shut and my teeth gritted.

I didn't see the hand that reached for my chin so I jumped when Sebastian made contact with me. As he gently guided my face upwards towards him I opened my eyes to see his face. His skin was as white as ever with black stuff in various spots from the fire, his pale lips were pushed into a hard line and his reddish eyes looked deep into my blue ones. "Seba...Sebastian." I muttered to him or maybe it was to myself, I couldn't tell.

His face curled into a kind smile and his other hand moved to cup my face, I began to feel calm like this, not taking my eyes off of his and not caring that we were out in the middle of an empty street with no lights to be seen, just out of town and on a back road.

He didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him, the comforting look in his eyes was enough for me.

We didn't go too much farther out of town. Though I didn't know where we were going at first, I soon got an idea when I saw Sebastian make a turn down a certain road. It was a long one that had a lot of twists and turns with one side field and the other forest. It was more like a long driveway since there was only one house on it. The house was one of the oldest ones around, it had been empty for about two years now still waiting to get bought. The local kids had broken into it and vandalized parts of it, making it a place not many would want to buy.

When we got up to the large wooden house Sebastian made no hesitation to go to the back side of the house, only telling me to wait on the front porch for him which I did. I really just wanted a place to calm down and relax, which seemed so impossible after what had just happened but with Sebastian there I felt so much better, probably more than I should. He just had such a calming effect about him.

I looked out off the porch and into the dark woods, we were really far out, I couldn't hear the sounds of sirens or see the glow of the burning house or the flashing lights anymore. It made me feel like it was all just a dream. I could hear an owl out somewhere in the trees and I'm pretty sure a bat had flown by through the dark sky since the beating of its winds were so much different from a birds. Crickets sang through the grass and lightning bugs could be seen lighting up every once in a while over the sea of grass the was the field. I never really got to be in a place like this before so the new environment seemed to calm me down a great deal.

I was so immersed in the loveliness of the woods that I jumped when I heard a creaking sound of a door opening behind me. I turned and saw that the entrance of the house was dark but then Sebastian's face popped out with a smile. "Come on it, before someone sees us." He said before disappearing back into the darkness.

I hesitated before going in because I was confused by what he just said. I had forgotten about the fire for a moment and also by the fact that people were probably looking for us. I then realized that I hadn't asked Sebastian why we were running from anyone and that kinda scared me. What did we do? I thought before slowly taking a step inside. I wasn't going to confront him about it just yet because I was afraid of what kind of answer I'd get, so I decided that I'd wait til later to ask.

The house was very dark inside and I couldn't see much of anything. It was also very quiet, the only thing that I could hear was my own breath and the sound of my clothes moving. I couldn't see Sebastian anywhere so when the door shut behind me I also peed myself. "Sebas...!" I whined before I felt him take my hand in his. I blush as soon as our skin made contact, so I was thankful for the complete darkness.

"Come on." I heard him whisper before leading me through the darkness. I didn't understand how he could see through it all but I let him led me anyway, to were ever it was he was taking me. I squeezed his hand a little tighter when we reached a set of stairs, even though I couldn't see him I knew he smiled. "Its okay, take your time." He said before we started our way up them. The house was so dark because all of the Windows were boarded up and I was confused about why we were even going so deep in until I saw a light.

On the second floor there was a smaller flight of stairs that led up to a little door, the door had moonlight streaming through the bottom. I could see Sebastian's shadow move up the stairs and open the door. It creaked a little bit but as soon as it was open I silently gasped at the sight.

It was a room with no real walls, just glass, some of the panels were broken and some where cracked, but it was still held together enough. This part of the house was taller than all the trees around the house, making it so that you could only see the sky above. The stars scattered across the sky in different unnamed constellations, and the moon was brightly hanging in the middle of them, lighting up the small room. The floor was very old and wooden, a part in the corner had fallen through a little and the signs of vandals could be seen everywhere, but not so much in a bad way.

There where old glow in the dark stars on the floor and windows, barely glowing but still there. A large picnic blanket was played out on the floor, it looked clean enough like someone had just put it down but still really sketchy. There were also pictures of different people tapped to the walls, some I recognized and some I didn't, there were also those little blank + blank things everywhere. It really was a place made for couples and lovers just trying to get away from it all. I then blushed hard at the fact that Sebastian had brought me here.

He was standing in the corner looking over at me softly smiling. His pale skin was pretty in the moonlight and his raven hair seemed to glitter with every star. His perfection then caused me to become self conscious about myself, I really didn't match up to him at all. Why did we even come here? This wasn't a place for people like us, at least I thought so. I mean we did kiss and he did kinda tell me he liked me, but does he really expect me to...you know?

"How did you know this was here? Why did we come?" I asked. This was really making me uncomfortable and a little annoyed, especially since he's another guy. I mean, I've never been really interested in guys before, but then I met him and I just can't help but feel this way about him. And knowing that he's up for me as well just makes it even worse because it means that things, scary things could actually happen between us.

I looked over at him from across the room, his face was a little hurt by my questions and now that I thought back I realized that I did sound a little too harsh when I talked to him. "Um, I just heard about this place that's all and I though it would be perfect, being so far away from everyone else." He said taking a step toward me. I backed up to make up the distance between us but hit the window. He noticed this and stopped before he got too close. He looked across the ground and found a lone candle and a small pack of matches left behind my resent visitors.

It was lit in a moment and he propped it up on a stack of books that someone had left. He sat on the floor on top of the picnic blanket and looked over to me where I still stood in the corner. "You want to sit down?"he asked crossing his legs.

I really was afraid to get any closer to him but also who knows what some one might have done on that thing. "Not on there. Its probably covered in God knows what." I said with my nose curled up sitting beside him on the wooden floor. He just shrugged his shoulders before looking up at the stars above. Whomever built this room was really smart because this was an absolute perfect view. I watched as a light cloud flew over head, blocking some of the stars. It was hard to believe that only giant balls of burning gas could look so magical, I thought to myself but then remembered burning and Mrs. Abbison and then once more for the fifth time today remembered everything and looked down at the ground again.

"Its been a long day hasn't it?" Sebastian said looking over at me. I looked back over at him but as soon as I saw the little candle light flickering in his eyes I had to look away. He was far too perfect.

I nodded my head slowly remembering so many of those terrible things. "It was absolutely horrible." I whispered to myself closing my eyes tight and pulling my legs to my chest. To be honest these have to be the worst few days I've had in my whole life.

"Are you okay though?" Sebastian asked in a very concerned voice.

I pulled my legs tighter to my chest, they were so thin and didn't have much muscle so they were flat against my body, acting as a comforting teddy bear. "...I'm fine." I hafe whispered, it took me a while to answer because I had to actually think for a moment about if I was okay.

It was pretty quite after that, clearly neither of us knew what to say, and how could we, we lost so much and ran away from everyone, for some reason. I stared at the tiny flames reflection in the glass and began to wonder if anyone could see the light through the dark country side but soon gave up on that thought because it was kinda ridiculous.

I didn't realize that Sebastian had moved closer to me and started talking to me until I saw his lovely reflection move beside mine out of the corner of my eye. "You say that but I know that it bothers you. It would bother anyone." He said, I turned to him and watched him say the last part with his furrowed brows and tight mouth. His face a lot closer than before but not awkwardly just yet, but close to.

He was right that it bothered me, it bothered me so much, more than he could know. It bothered me how all of this was happening all at once, the fire and my almost murder were only part of it all, but the fact that I still didn't understand why it was all happening scared me the most. What did I do to deserve this? "Yeah well I'm not going to sit and cry about it like some baby anymore. Besides I didn't even care about that place or her anyway, it not like they were mine to begin with." I grumbled out that. I had no idea why I said that in the first place, I didn't mean it at all, it just came out and I don't know why.

I didn't want to look at Sebastian directly, I didn't what him to think that I cared that I just said that and I wasn't planning on admitting it was an accident, at least no in front of him anyway. I stared at our faded reflections in the glass though I pretended that I was looking out into the field below us. I watched his face for how he'd take what I just said, I was kinda scared because I did say something cruel and just straight up evil. But the face I saw kinda shocked me a little. He smiled.

Something about that smile made my blood run cold, it was like that of a devils, curled and twisted, full of dark mischief and things unknown. But his smile wasn't the only thing that I found disturbing, his eyes also seemed very...unnatural. Maybe it was the reflection of the little candle, or maybe there was an odd glow in the distance, but they seemed to be glowing a very bright red color. I was in pure shock, too scared to move or even to breath, he didn't look human, it wasn't right. I looked straight into his eyes and he seemed to be looking straight into mine. I don't know how long I sat there hypnotized in my own fear and in those eyes but when he moved slowly towards me I jumped a little and gasped.

He slid over towards where I sat ever so slowly, his eyes seemed to get a deeper red with every inch, he kept coming and I didn't breath until he was only inches way, sitting right behind me. "...Seb...sebast..!" I whimper in fear when I felt his hands on me and he rested his head on my shoulder, still looking me in the eye through our reflections. I got a dark chuckle out of him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shaking middle, burying his face into my neck, causing goosebumps to run down my back.

I just sat there completely frozen staring at us, shaking and beginning to feel my eyes burn with tears. I was afraid of him, he was acting so strange and different from the nice and gentlemen like boy I had seen seconds ago. I was about to say his name, hopefully waking him from this strangeness, but only a little whimper came out. He laughed again, causing the vibration to go through me. I watched as his eyes flew open, staring at us and as his head moved from my neck and his lips came to my ear, curled into a smile.

"Your not scared are you? You shouldn't be, like you said, your not some crybaby anymore, right?." His whispered roughly into my ear, making my face and ears get hot. The more I looked into those demonic eyes, the more I feared him, so with all my might I closed them, closed them tight and hoped that this wasn't actually happening. I was so scared and he knew it.

Now that my eyes were shut I could feel his arms and hot breath so much better now, making it even worse. "Seba...Sebastian...please...your scaring me." I moan as he suddenly licked my already red ear. I started squirming then, I tried pulling myself out of his grasp but he was way too strong and I started panicking.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." He softly whispered into my skin. He held me tightly like a doll to himself and even purred into my shoulder as he wrapped his legs around me. I felt tears come to my eyes when he started rubbing himself on my backside and I could feel something hard touching me as well. "Ciel...I love you so much." He whispered again before kissing my neck.

I opened my eyes and jumped when I saw that the room was now dark, I could still see the stars but the moon had been blocked by clouds so there was little light. In fact the only light I could see was Sebastian's hafe closed glowing red eyes. I heard him moan that name over and over again as he held me and continued to kiss my neck and made me gasp when he bit it a little. The fact that he was saying someone else's name while he did this to me meant that he was seriously nuts. I have to get away from him, I thought to myself as I felt him pull my shirt to reveal my naked shoulder and started attacking it with kisses.

"Stop it!" I hafe yelled as I tried pulling my shoulder away from him but only to have a tighter pull.

He purred into my ear and moved his hands from my waste to my chest, and started tracing my nipples over my black shirt. As soon as I realized that his grip wasn't as tight as before I sprang forward to get away. I hit the ground and started moving through the dark as far as I could before I felt him on top of me pinning me on my stomach. "I hate when you forget me. It hurts." He whispered sadly into my ear before lifting me up a little and brought his hands under me. "But don't worry, I know how to make you remember." He chuckled softly before one hand slid up my shirt and the other teased my boxers.

I then started shaking with sobs. "Stop! Stop it now! I don't understand, why are you doing this?" I cried, letting tears hit the floor as I felt my body betray me and react to his touch.

He didn't laugh like I expected him to but he just answered in a calm voice, "Because...we are meant for this, for each other, until the end of time." I was confused by his answer but when I felt him lift me and rolled me onto my back I let out a hafe scream and hit him in the face, which didn't faze him at all. In fact he laughed.

"I love you so much, Ciel." He chuckled moving down towards my neck. My breathing had become uncontrollable, it was ragged and panicked. Tears ran down my face and soaked the hair on the side of my face. My body shook with every kiss and every careless touch. I was so afraid and horrified by what was happening but I was also responding to him just like he wanted, my underwear was tight and my throat wanted desperately to let out the moans and whimpers as it wanted to but I wouldn't let it. "Ciel." Sebastian moaned into my ear before going to kiss my lips for the first time that night.

"I hate you." I whispered back before his lips pushed down onto mine, taking his ownership of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When you feel cagged or trapped with no hope of freedom you'll find anyway to escape and when you feel weak or powerless you'll look for any kind of strength to help save you, even if that means only making completely desperate discussions. Until this moment, those kinds of things had never ran though my head before, never really come to mind. But as soon as it all started happening and my situation became clear, these thoughts came to me like nothing else before, like I had thought of them a million times before now and they had rarely left my mind to begin with.

Sebastian pushed his lips against mine, warm and soft, ignoring the fact that I was trying to break the connection. The rubbing and sucking of my lips made my body feel slight tingles and shivers as every movement went on. I couldn't move my arms because he had them pinned down to the floor next to my head and he was sitting on my legs making kicking and hitting impossible. I couldn't believe he was doing this, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I made a noise of frustration against his lips causing him to softly giggle before barely pulling away.

It wasn't very far, but I was about as far as I was going to get with distancing myself from him, and I took the chance anyway, turning my face to the side and burying my face into my arm, barely able to breath but I didn't care. I glared up at him through the darkness, my eyes had adjusted to the poor lighting a little while ago, making it possible for me to see his devilish smirk and red eyes, pale skin being highlighted by inky black hair in his face. His perfected features made me want to vomit, the fact that someone whom I had once thought was so angelic was now a true demon in my eyes made me sick.

"Stubborn and adorable is an amazing combination for you, you know?" He said tiling his head to the side and his smile kinda faded. "But it's really annoying if your too stubborn." He said moving down towards my face and kissing my wet and red cheek before dragging his lips to my ears and heavy whispered "If you don't want me to kiss you that's fine because there are plenty of more fun thing to do." My blood ran cold when he said this and moved his head down to my neck and bit my collarbone, drawing blood. The pain caused my back to arch and made me move my face away from my arm to cry out in pain, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Ow, please don't." I pleaded trying to sit up a little but couldn't because of him pinning my arms down. I could feel the hot blood run down into my shirt mixing with the sweat that already dampened it. He sat up and chuckled, the movement let me have a good smell of his sickly sweet skin, it stung my noise and made my stomach turn.

He looked down on me, moonlight shining brightly behind his head and streaming through his raven hair, making it look like he had a helo. "Don't what? Bite you?" He smirked turning his head to the side and letting the moonlight hit my face, making my teary cheeks glitter. I stared up at the moon, it looked so dark and eerie at the moment, it was hard to believe that this was the same moon that I've seen since a thousand times before I could even remember.

I then heard Sebastian made a strange noise so I looked away from the sky above us to his face just in time to see his tongue dart out of his mouth to caught something up, it was dark and it looked like a liquid and it didn't take me long to realize that it was my own blood. As soon as he pulled his tongue back in his mouth and saw my horrified face looking up at him he smiled. "Mind if I have some more?" He whispered before leaning back down and went my chest once more, pulling my shirt collar down to reveal the dark red liquid slowly dripping from the wound. I let out a rather loud whimper before I felt his hot tongue run across my skin, picking up the blood til he got back to the wound before giving it a hard suck.

I was shaking really hard, I could feel my chest burning in the heat of my fear as it fell up and down with every breath, and I couldn't bring out my voice any more. I closed my eyes tight and tried to tell him to stop once more but only air came out. Sebastian took advantage of the fact that I had my mouth open and he quickly put his on mine and slid his tongue into it. I gasped when I felt the muscle enter and felt tears come to my eyes when all I tasted was my own blood. Sebastian didn't shove himself in too far but just enough to where I couldn't find enough room for my own forcing me to allow them to touch. He rubbed his against mine and moaned into my mouth before pulling away to breath. "Ciel..." he whispered against my lips before coming back into me.

What I did next wasn't the best idea in the world and I soon regretted it because of what happened next but it seemed like a good idea in my rage. As soon as Sebastian's tongue found its way back inside I bite it as hard as I could, almost to were I thought it was going to come off. I was satisfied with my self when I heard him make a brief pained noise but soon wasn't any more when I tasted it.

Hot, putrid, disgusting, vile, I couldn't find a word to describe how his blood tasted, nothing like human blood or anything else on this planet. It filled my mouth and burned at my tongue and throat, the taste made my stomach turn and all the blood to leave my face. There was a moment of silence, nothing put the crickets chirping outside could be heard, but then I gagged and Sebastian swiftly flipped me on to my stomach and lifted me up off the ground in time for when I started throwing up the horrible substance onto the floor. I was thankful that the only thing that came out was the blood since I hadn't eaten or drank anything for a while. My body was shaking and tears were being pulled from my eyes from the pressure of pushing the horrible stuff out of my body. What the hell was that crap, it had to be the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my whole life? And why did it came out of his body, what's wrong with him? I thought to myself, remembering the taste with a slight shiver.

I could just barely taste it now, as if it was slowly disappearing or then again it could be killing my tastebuds off one by one, either why I'm happy to get ride of that bile. I had seemed to have forgotten that Sebastian was still right behind me, he was still holding my middle but was a lot less closer than before. This slight freedom let my rage build up again. "What the fuc...!" I screamed turning my red and angered face towards him but soon stopped when I saw him.

I was expecting to see the horrible substance from his mouth, which I did, but what didn't expect was for him to be smiling. It was a big, toothy grin, teeth and lips covered in the black liquid and eyes a glowing red, the "blood" ran down from his mouth to his chin and I watched as it dropped down onto my side and watched as it seemed to evaporate before it could soak into my clothes. I hesitantly looked up only to see the substance slowly disappearing from his face and mouth, turning into a dark colored vapor before disappearing completely, only leaving a faint and sick smell behind.

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head at this time and I was definitely shaking because I could barely stay on my knees. I looked down towards the floor slowly, I didn't want this to be real, that something this strange could be happening, so when I did see that all of the "blood" was gone I wanted to cry. The floor was dry, I even put my hand on it to make sure.

"That was quite rude you know." I heard Sebastian sat into my ear behind me, speaking like nothing had happened to his tongue in the first place. I felt one of his hands grip my shirt tightly while the other ran a finger across my bare leg, I shivered at his touch but didn't do anything to stop him, still in shock that his blood had just evaporated and that his wound healed so fast, shocked that he couldn't be human and that I didn't know what he even was or how dangerous he really is. I felt a tear roll down my face and watched as it rolled off my nose and hit the floor, I don't understand anything anymore.

I closed my eyes when I felt Sebastian move his lips against my ear once more, fearing every sweetly said word he was going to say. "Ciel, I guess you understand what has to happen next, right?" He said softly before gently flipping my hafe limp body back onto my back, this time not even bothering to hold my arms back since I made no move to use them.

"That's not my name." I barely whispered, opening my eyes and looking up at him, I noticed that he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to my right eye, like he was looking for something but had a hard time finding it. He noticed me watching him do this and quickly turned from a confused face to a warm smile.

"I know that, but your name isn't Vincent either. Perhaps the body that you are in right now is called Vincent but your soul isn't, a soul has no name so why not call it what ever you like. Especially when it comes to someone like you who has had many different names over the many lives you've lived." He said keeping up his smile. I just looked at him like he had grown antlers or something, he wasn't making any sense.

"What are you?" I finally asked getting the confidence back. I was expecting an answer. Especially after all the other crazy stuff this guy has said but all I got was a laugh before his eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red, answering my question in some way, killing all of my confidence and telling me that he definitely wasn't human.

"Stop trying to change the subject." He said before moving down and kissing my cheek. He slowly moved down to my throat, planting soft kiss as his went down to where my skin ended and my shirt began. "This is really annoying." His said against my skin while he slid his hands to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up. I quickly acted on this and held down the shirt myself. "Ciel?" He said pulling away and looking at me like I did something wrong.

"Shut up! And stop this now, it isn't funny." I growled even though I knew that he was probably really dangerous and that I shouldn't antagonize him. But I tugged down on the shirt anyway only to have him rip it up to my chest like it was nothing. My stomach and chest were completely exposed to him, the sweat on my skin made the air feel cold and made me shudder a little. "Wait!" I yelled while he pulled the rest of the shirt off, bringing it up over my head and pulling it off of my arms until it was thrown across the floor.

I looked down at my chest, it was still covered in bruises and was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. When I saw the bruises I became angry and slapped him across the face, he only turned his head with it but nothing happened, but at least he didn't smile. He did through move back down and kissed at my chest even though I still kept hitting him and trying to push him off but he ignored it completely and slowly moved his mouth towards my nipple. I panicked and brought two fingers together and headed straight for his eyes but right before I could even make contact with it and without him eve opening his eyes he grabbed my hand.

When he opened his eyes they were dark, he starred straight into mine, still gripping my hand and squeeze it rather hard. I gasped in pain and tried to pull it away but he had me tightly grasped. "Don't even try." He growled before letting go of my hand. I took it back as soon as I could and cradled it in my other, it didn't seem to be broken but it still hurt. I was too focused on my hand to even realized that his mouth had made contact with my nipple while made me jump. I was a about to hit him again for him to stop but then I felt the pain in my hand and decided that that wouldn't be a good idea.

At first I felt nothing, just his tongue running across the soft pink skin, I didn't understand why he would even bother doing this if I was a boy since I thought only girls got turned on by this stuff but after a while it started to tickle and made my lower stomach tingle a bit and before I knew it I let out a loud whimper.

At the noise I could feel Sebastian smile on me, I felt his other hand start playing with the other one, rubbing and pulling, and I felt him give a hard suck to the already abused one in his mouth. I shut my mouth tight when I felt a moan start to form inside of me, it only made a muffled noise but he still heard it. "You seem to like this." He whispered against my skin as he switched sides.

"No..ugh...I don't." I struggled to breath out. I realized how heavy my breathing had gotten which made me blush as I tried to slow it down. Sebastian started working on my other side down, leaving the already red and swollen one alone in the open air. Even though I hated to admit it I did wish that he would have paid some more attention to it as well but the feelings he gave me with the other distracted me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head onto the floor, I yelled at myself in my head for enjoying this. I wasn't supposed to, I'm a boy, and Sebastian is also a boy, I shouldn't be letting him do this to me. But then again, he wasn't human, even though I don't know what he really is, all I know is that me and him aren't the same. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that one of his hands started moving south across my body until I felt him brush my slightly bungled boxers. I gasped and shot straight up off the floor. "Stop! Not there!" I yelled grabbing his hand and trying to pull it away but he just grabbed on to me and gave me a slight squeeze. "No..ahh!" I accidentally let out still holding his wrist.

I felt every movement of his fingers, the little tingles spread through me slowly and I felt tears again come to my eyes. Sebastian chuckled in my ear and started rubbing into the fabric more, my hips were itching to move with the friction but I kept myself from it. I bit my lip and turned my face away so he couldn't see how red I was or that I was starting to cry. "Why don't you want me to touch you here? Your already reacting to it." He said taunting me as he started to squeeze it a little harder causing me to moan out again. "Are you embarrassed? Because you shouldn't be, it's only natural. See I'm like this too." He said and as soon as he said that my eyes flew open.

He had grabbed my hand and had guided it to his own crotch. I let out a squeak and tried pulling my hand away but he just pulled me closer until I touched him. He was hard too and his crotch was already really hot through his pants. I felt the tears start to roll down my face and I let out a choked noise. "S...Stop it." I whispered while trying to calm myself down.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before he spoke again in a plain and serious voice. "No. Not until you remember." He said while beginning to rub himself onto my hand and touching me again like he had been before. Only making me moan and cry harder. He made no sense at all, he was fucking crazy and I'm going to get freaking raped because of it.

"That's...that's the thing, I'm not..ahh..going to because there's nothing to...mmn...remember." I said tasting tears with every word.

Sebastian let go of my crotch and brought his hand to my face and forced me to look up at him. "Its going to. It has to. Nothing else did, so this has to work." He whispered looking into my eyes, and once again paying more attention to my right eye like he was looking for something. At first I didn't understand by the nothing else did comment until it came to me.

Everything. Everything that had happened to me was all because of him. Peter and Sam drowning me, the house burning down, Mrs. Abbison dyeing, it was all his fault, he did this to me. I expected myself to be angry, to want to kill him, but for some reason I only felt fear. No human could do that, but he wasn't human, and if he had the power to do all of that then what else can he do?

I was shaking hard, the tears had stopped completely with the fear, and I had finally almost lost my voice completely. The fact that, this monster was so close to me and doing as it liked with me made me sick and made me become completely hopeless, there was no way of getting out of this, I was trapped. Sebastian pulled me very close to him so that my face was buried into his chest, no matter how much I tried the fear paralyzed me, I couldn't move and when I tried to speak only strange animal like noises came out. I only jumped a little when I felt him slip his hand down into my boxers.

My heart was pounding and I could feel my blood rush to my face, chest, and well that area. I breathed in heavy breaths, all of the air I took in smelled and tasted if him, sickly sweet but also very intoxicating. Even though he already had his hand down my pants he wasn't doing anything except running his hand across me, making me shiver in anticipation. I closed my eyes and hid my face deeper into his chest, declaring that I've given in but then it happened. The thing that brought me back and made me want to keep fighting him.

Through the crickets and frogs that could be heard and the on coming morning birds, there was a strange sound that came from deep in the house. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the closed door. For a moment it was quiet again, letting me believe that it was just my imagination, but then I heard it, foot steps, coming closer too. My breath got fast realizing the situation, someone was going to find us like this, two boys hiding and touching each other even though their foster home had just burned to the ground and someone had died.

Before I could even think about pulling away and repressing what I could, Sebastian pushed my face back into his chest and started moving his hand quickly in my pants. I couldn't believe he was doing this even though he knew someone was coming. He squeezed my member and started rubbing it up in down hastily, like he was panicking as well. "Stop!" I tried to say but it was muffled into him, he just gave me a shh and moved his hand faster and faster while beginning to play with the top making me have to moan into him.

As the footsteps got closer and closer I started panicking more and more, they had to have heard us or something because it seemed like they were coming right this way. I tried to hit Sebastian to get him to stop but he just dragged both my arms and painfully held them behind my back, only taking his hand out of my underwear for a moment just so he could pull them down to my knees, making me even more scared. The sight of my own appendage made me shiver, it was a lot redder than usual and was pretty hard even thought I kept telling myself that I hate this.

Now that he had my arms behind my back with one hand and the other working on my now exposed dick, there was nothing to keep my head pushed into his chest. "Stop...ah...please someone's going to see...ahh" I whispered out trying to move away but when I saw his face I noticed that he looked panicked as well. Was he afraid of being caught too or was it something else. I really didn't know but I got an idea from that look he had. "HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed right before the door burst open and Sebastian's finally stopped touching me, looking down at me surprised.

Before I could look at who the person was that saved me from being raped, I heard their voice and decided Sebastian would have been more favorable. "I always thought you'd turn out to be a fag, but God." I heard Peter spat down at were I still sat in Sebastian's lap. I blushed hard at the comment, either in rage from him saying that or from embarrassment since here I was naked with only a pair of boxers around my knees and a hafe hard boner.

Peter, Sam, and Andrew, another guy who was a year older than us that would sometimes hang out with us, stood in the door way staring down at me. Sebastian must have let go of my arms because I found that I was able to cover myself with my hands while I tried to get my boxers back up, just tucking my sadly smallish length back in. Sebastian allowed me to do this and grabbed my shirt from behind him handing it to me without looking at me. Though I didn't put it on because I felt too embarrassed to really do anything. "Shut up and just go away." I whispered while whipping my face which was still wet from tears.

"Like hell." He growled before coming over to where we still sat on the floor and grabbed my arm before dragging me off of Sebastian's lap. I went with the pull so I wouldn't fall on my ass and ended up on my knees. "Like I'd ever let some cock lover tell me what to do."

"Peter...maybe we should stop." I heard Sam say in the doorway while starring at the ground and I noticed that Andrew looked confused, he must not have been told about what happened at the river.

Peter had a strong hold on my wrist and when he went to look at Sam he dragged me with him and caused me to tip onto my side. I starred down at the ground too afraid to make any eye contact. "But Sam, didn't you hear? Vince here was screaming for help. It seems he was getting felt up before we got here, poor thing. You heard him right Andy?" Peter said in a mocking tone before dragging me to my feet and throwing me towards Sam who I had to grab the leg of before I could fall. "Here help him."

Sam crouched down to my level tried to put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you oka...?" He tried to ask before I slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled before covering my face when I felt tears start forming. I was mad at everyone, they tried to kill me, forced me to do things that I didn't want, and didn't even try to help me.

I tried to get back to my feet to get out of the room but suddenly Andrew pushed me roughly back down to the floor. I hit the ground hard and smacked my head off of the wood. I closed my eyes in pain and when I opened them again I gasped. Peter stood over me holding something in his hand that I couldn't identify until he came closer to my level and raised it. It was a knife. "Sure. But after this." He laughed.

As soon as the silver reflected in the moonlight and as I watched it come speeding down towards me something in me clicked and like a switch my right eye felt like it was on fire. I screamed and I thought he had stabbed me in the eye. I rolled on my side and cupped it, feeling warm blood run through my fingers. I couldn't believe it, he stabbed me in the eyes. My mind was racing with every thought imaginable, panicking until strangely the feeling disappeared all together. Leaving me confused.

Then something splattered down on me. It was hot and it smell like blood. No it was blood. I still laid on my side holding my face and trying to figure out what had happened when I saw the knife fall to the ground, completely clean of blood. I willed myself to look up and when I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.

There stood Peter right above me, his face distant and his eyes hallow, completely lifeless, with blood pouring from his mouth and what looked like an blood covered arm sticking right through his stomach. He let out a ragged breath before the arm ripped itself out of him and he fell to his knees then flat on his face, a pool of blood forming all around him. I watched as he took his last breath, or more like gargled in his own blood before he was completely gone.

I looked up towards where Peter once stood and saw Sebastian glaring over at the two the doorway, it was unbelievable that such a lovely face could look so disgusted. Sam had fallen to his knees and was silently screaming as he looked at his now dead friend while Andrew puked right there in the doorway. I looked back and further from them and Sebastian completely terrified and had no idea what to do. But my eyes finally settled on the dead body right beside me when I felt it's blood reach my side. "Sebastian." I whispered while starring into Peter's blue and lifeless eyes.

I must have missed seeing him move across the room because before I knew it Andrew was face down on the floor and Sebastian had him by the hair. "No! Stop!" He cried out trying to get free but before you knew it Sebastian hurled him towards the glass wall sending Andrew flying out of it with a large explosion of glass, hurtling down to the cement patio below. There was a moment of complete silence before we heard the sound of him hitting the ground and the horrible sound his head made when it made contact. I sat there starring out through the broken hole in the glass, wind blew in and made my nose feel with the smell of night and my hair blow out of my face. It was really quiet for a few seconds, only the crickets and morning birds, even the sky was turning a pink color in the east.

I heard a quick set of feet run deeper into the house trying to escape. I turned my head and barely caught Sebastian disappear in the doorway before I heard Sam scream. "No! No please!" He pleaded from in the darkness, there was a a loud crash and some movement before I heard him again. "No...NO...NOO!" He screamed before there was a horrible snap and a scream soon following. Crack, crack, crack went his bones one by one, each followed by a deafening scream. Sebastian was torturing Sam and he had just killed Peter and Andrew right before my eyes.

I just sat there staring out into the darkness, it was once again quiet for a while except for the sound of Sam's soft cries, then came a large snap, enough to make me jump, and Sam went deadly quiet. I felt my heart stop while I starred into the darkness, waiting for anything, but the too red eyes that appeared out of nowhere soon arrived.

Sebastian's foot steps echoed through the quiet house, his eyes coming closer. My heart started beating then, either in fear or excitement, it was anyone's guess. "Ciel." He whispered through the darkness towards me.

It felt like a gunshot to my eye, I screamed louder than I probably ever had my whole life and before I could even grab my eye, the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_You know how they say that before you die your life will supposedly flash before your eyes, all the good and bad things are relived and you finally decide what kind of a person you were. This is kinda like that, except I'm not dyeing, or at least I don't think I am, and this life, the one that I'm watching and 'reliving', isn't mine._

_As soon as I felt the god awful pain in my eye that pierced straight though my skull, every thing had gone dark, but that was just for a moment. It was almost like some kind of movie had started up or something inside of my head, an experience I could never even dreamed of having before. At first there was a bright light, and the world was slow and soundless, but soon came color and sound, bringing life along with it._

_Visions of so many things like beautiful new colors and scary lights, faces of strange people and various skies, blades of green grass, colorful and joyful toys, sun and star filled windows, and just random things like tea cup covered tables, curtains blowing in the wind, and shadow casted ceilings flashed through my mind at a steady pace, letting in all of the noise that slowly creeped it's way in. Voices of both men and women, hard to understand at first but over time simple words could be understood, as if vocabulary was growing by the second. The unforgettable sounds of crying and laughter, sing and humming, it all filled the world bringing a peace I never knew. The simplest sound of a mother's lullaby singing through the dark nights or the warmth of a father's hand guiding the way through scary situations gave me such comfort and security, making me never want to let go._

_It was so beautiful, the music that played as various people danced like ghosts through a large room under the light of glittering chandeliers, the sound of laughter and the feeling of grass running under hand as the sun hit skin and threatened to burn. The various tastes that would fill the mouth throughout the experience, from the bitter and horrible taste of a lightning bug that experimentally tasted to the sweet and addictive taste of variously colored candies, they were all welcome._

_I felt like this would last forever, and I was fine with that, being trapped in this complete and perfect heaven, who wouldn't want to stay. The safeness and security, the feelings of only happiness and joy continually running through your body, never knowing what pain or sorrow where, never experiencing lose or humiliation. If only I could stay there, even if I didn't feel that it was mine to begin with, I still wanted it, I was jealous of this person, whose ever life it was, I wanted to trade so bad, I want what they have so much. They haven't felt the pain I've felt my whole life, the feelings of rejection and depression that had always eaten at my mind, even if I covered it up with a smile or laughed it off, it was always there and never letting go. This envy I felt was soon stopped cold as the show went on and the world went to a horrible twist._

_I must not have noticed that the things I was seeing had speed up until now because they had suddenly come to a almost complete stop. An unknown feeling seemed to hit me as I watched it play out, one of uncertainty and slight fear. Visions of long, well decorated halls being speed through as if someone was running. The atmosphere was so dark and mournful, completely different from the things that I just experienced. All of the sound had faded out except for random breaths that somehow made their way through. I was beginning to grow confused by why this was such a main focal point until visions of things only seen in nightmares ran through my head._

_Blood, gore, brutality, and horrific mutilation. It all came with tears and terrible pain. Flames rules over this new chapter, burning and destroying everything in its path. Even though only signs of panic and terror could be found in these new visions it was all quite until everything turned still, everything turned to black. Staying to find out what happened next was like willingly breathing in water, so unthinkable and stupid but also so tempting at the same time, just to see what would happen. And soon the wait was over._

_A scream of despair and pain filled my mind making a sick feeling crawl in with the laughter. The world lit up again, going faster that ever but still letting every image stick in your head, scarring at your brain forever. There was so many splashes of blood and tears, so many cringe worthy sounds of bones snapping or being crushed, and countless animal like pleas for peaceful death._

_Visions of terrifying unknown faces and silver instruments flying down to your body, bright lights as well as complete and total darkness, and the horrible feelings of being burned, stabbed, cut, and torn from the inside were all far too present, but never as strong as the feeling of total humiliation. It was enough to make any one go mad, mad enough to bring out complete desperation in even the most prideful people._

_It was all too much, I wanted it to stop, it had to. This poor person, who ever they were, went through this, this God awful experience. All of the images of nightmares and the sounds of both screaming and laughter went so fast almost to where it made you want nothing but to die, until it stopped again. Silence came, along with complete hate. "Somebody!" A voice screamed out through the silence._

_I wasn't sure what really happened next, it was like I had missed something really important or something. It was still quite and it was still bloody and sickeningly gory, but the atmosphere was different, it was nothing like it had been moments ago. It was...peaceful._

I woke to a wet face and teary eyes. My breathing was quite at first but then started to become deeper as the memories of the dream started flooding back to me, if you can even call it that. What the hell was all of that?

Even though it was a dream it didn't feel anything like one, unlike dreams that slowly creep out of your mind upon waking, this one stayed there like glue, as if it was something that really happened in the outside world. I felt a shiver run through me as I whipped the tears out of my eyes and off my cheeks, the cold wetness staining my fingers. Since it was a dream I tried pushing it out of my head, I didn't want to think about it if I didn't have to, maybe it would disappear from my memories like other dreams did if I just didn't pay attention to it.

When I first decided to really look around at my surroundings my mind went blank in confusion. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling, yellow sunlight splattered across it from a large window on one of the four light blue painted walls. The room smelled faintly of chemicals and some kind of fabric softener, burning my nose when I breathed in a little too deep. I was laying on my back in a soft and warm white and grey sheeted bed that sat in the middle of the room. The sounds of faint beeping came from beside my head and the sounds of voices and movement came from the other side of one of three doors. It must be a hospital.

I sat up a little to get a better view of the room, I felt a sting in my arms and back as I moved but ignored it. The room was completely empty of anything except the bed, a monitor beside it as well as a small plastic nightstand, and one lone chair that sat in a corner on the other side of the room. It was clean and well kept but still seemed pretty cheap. Not like I really cared in the first place, the only thing I cared about was why was I here. I felt okay except for the stiffness and the deep cuts on my hand, which had been stitched and bandaged. I was only hooked up to the monitor by my finger, it only keeping track of my normal pulse. I unclipped it and set the same device on the edge of the bed, this caused the machines tone to change which probably would alert one of the staff.

I laid back down and closed my still tired eyes. How did I get here? It took a while to trace my memories. "First there was the house, it was on fire and Mrs. Abbison..., anyway then I can't remember what happened after that but I do remember finding myself on the street with Sebastian." I whispered to myself, I felt that saying it out loud may help me stay on track and not get confused. The thought of Sebastian speeded up my memories, making events connect faster into my head. " Sebastian and I went to that house outside of town. We were hiding? No, I didn't know exactly why we were there, he never really said. I remember he started acting strange...or did he say something? I can't remember but he wasn't himself."

As soon as the next memories came back to me I gripped the sheets and stiffened a little. " Sebastian...he...he wasn't..." My voice shook and stumbled on the words. My mind was freezing up at the next memory. "He...was saying things I didnt understand and he... " I didn't even want to think about the things he did next. I thought on that for a moment and felt my heart fall to my stomach, the fact that he did something like that made me sick and... I then remembered something so important I felt like an idiot for forgetting in the first place. I remember his eyes through the darkness, how they glew red and how they gave such a strange feeling, a almost...demonic feeling. I swallowed before I whispered to myself again. "Then he...he kill them." I remembered watching Peter die right in front of my eyes, the sound of Andrews head smashing on the cement below the window, and Sam, who... I had to stop thinking about it there because I felt vomit try to escape me at the very thought of his death.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I looked and saw that a female nurse had walked in, she was young with dark brown hair and tan skin, she looked like she had some Latino in her too, she was also kind of pretty. "I see your up finally." She said picking up a clipboard that was hanging on the back of the door and scribbled something down before putting it back. When she looked at me again she stared for a moment before speaking again. "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, you must be devastated." She said looking down at the floor and pulled on the leg of her black pants a little.

Because I didn't remember how I got here or what exactly she was talking about I kinda looked a little lost. Was she talking about the fire and Mrs. Abbison or was she talking about...him? After not speaking for a while I noticed how awkward the atmosphere must be so I tried to think of something to say. "Um...I don't...I don't remember much so..." I said scratching my neck and sitting up.

She looked at me again confused, "But your face...I mean you look like you've been crying. I'm sorry I just thought..." she said turning to leave but there was a knock at the door and a short and very skinny older man came in.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm just hear to check on the patient." He said in a quiet tone.

The nurse got a little bit of a worried look before lightly grabbing the doctor by the arm. "Um..can I speak to you outside? For a moment, please?" She said in a rather quiet voice. The doctor nodded before stepping out into the hall, the nurse not far behind until she shut the door.

I tried my hardest to listen in on what was being said but could only caught parts. But nothing to make out what they were talking about. A moment later the door opened and only the doctor returned, he had a rather grim expression as he pulled the chair that was on the other side of the room beside the bed. He sat down with a huff, perhaps from the unwillingness of having to do something or maybe just from old age, either way it wasn't a good sign.

"Vincent is it?" He started off saying. I sat up straighter and nodded my head, he was holding the clip board from the door and looked it over for a moment. "Well Vincent, tell me, how much do you remember from what happened last night?" He said placing the clipboard on the nightstand and sitting back in the chair.

I didn't know what to say at first. Should I tell him about what Sebastian did, how he killed Peter, Sam, and Andrew? I sat there for a minute and thought of what I'd say and decided to leave out that part. "Um, there was a fire and...and Mrs. Abbison she...I saw her caught on fire and I don't think she lived. And I...i don't know what happened next exactly but I passed out or something." I said stuttering as I said it allowed to the man. He nodded his head in agreement and was about to speak again but I started talking before he could. "Then, I was outside and Sebastian was there, he must have gotten me out or something and..." I was about to continue on before the doctor waved a hand for me to stop.

"Wait...who's Sebastian?" He asked sitting up and grabbing the clipboard again and looking it over. "Do you mean one of the paramedics who brought you to the hospital after they found you or..."

"What? No, I'm talking about a guy that was in the foster home with me. What do you mean after they found me, where was I?" I said confused. How could people have gotten to the house in the middle of nowhere without someone calling them? The only person who could have done it was Sebastian and he...well I don't think he'd do that after what he did. Where was he anyway, was he in custody or on the run or something. The thought of him being out there made made me cringe, he was crazy, what if he came back for me or something.

"They found you in one of the neighbors back yards, it looks like you wondered there on your own before collapsing. You must not remember because you where still in shock." He said rather fast in order to get to the main point. "And about this Sebastian. There was no mentions of him in the report I received and it clearly stated that all residents, excluding you, of that foster home had perished in the fire." He said looking me in the eye with a concerned face.

The fact that Sebastian hadn't been know to the doctor meant that he hadn't been caught for what he did back at the house. So he was still out there somewhere. But why did they say that everyone died when he was alive. "No, he was there, I was with him when i came to and he...he..." I couldn't say the part about him taking us out to that house and...doing those horrible things to me and killing them. I looked over at the doctor and saw him scratching his head while reading over that paper.

"James...Rebecca...Sarah...Tyler... There is no one named Sebastian that lived at that residence."

"But he just came a few days before. Maybe they messed it up or something." I said with panic in my voice. I hated the idea of him just running free after what he did and how...he may not be exactly human.

"I'll look in to it but you should get some rest, you may strain your body too much and we don't want that." He said before getting up and walked to the door, but he turned back and look at me. "Also, sometimes if your too exhausted your brain will start playing tricks on you." He said with a smile before leaving, closing the door lightly with a soft click. I sat there in that bed dumbfounded and scared, I stared at that closed door for a long moment.

"They all died." I whispered.

I stayed in the hospital for only six more hours before they said I would be taken to another home. I was in good shape so they decided to let me out, probably because they wanted the room back. The only people that came in were nurses bringing me pants, since I didn't have any, and food, which was disgusting by the way, and that a older woman with dyed blond hair who came to pick me up. I didn't speak to any of those people, I was deep in thought about everything that had happened. How was this my life, how did something like this happen to me. It was like something that happened to people in books or movies like that person I... like that person I dreamt about.

I was a zombie the whole way out of the hospital, the woman who came to get me name was Alice Hines, and she wasn't too happy to see me. She was like many of my past foster parents that I had had before, the kind that are only in it for the money and generally don't like kids in general and turn to unneeded medication in order to make dealing with us easier, the kind I hate.

When we walked out of the hospital it was already sunset and when we made it to the next town over it was already dark. The whole ride there in that beat up car we were quiet except for when she expressed the fact that she really didn't want me there very bluntly. The town that would be my home for God knows how long was more like a small city, there was a lot more people and a lot more businesses unlike my last one that was very tiny. The house was a basic two story brick house in the more neighborhoodly part of town, inside it was pretty messy and made it pretty clear that children lived there.

Alice said all of the other rooms were full so I got put in one of the tiniest rooms ever with two other boys. Their names were Luke and Matthew. Luke was my age while Matthew was seventeen, both weren't too happy of having me room with them since it was already packed enough with two beds but Luke was a lot more friendly. Even letting me borrow his clothes, which were much too big for my rather small body. I ended up sleeping on the floor with a light blanket and a stuffed anime for a pillow, Alice said she'd find a mattress or something for me tomorrow.

I didn't sleep at all that night, just couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. As soon as the lights went out the darkness kept reminding me of him, not just what happened last night but everything else too. From the first time I met him in the kitchen that morning to the last time I saw his eyes through the darkness the night before. From how he gave me butterflies and a fast heart to the shivers and tears, from his soft words at the carnival to when he kissed me that first time in our room, my first kiss. I laid there in the dark, looking up at the ceiling and listening to Luke snoring softly from the bed to my right. I hated the way he made me feel, this power he had over me, like was always his, like I...like I loved him.

Why am I like this? He isn't right, he did those things to me and he killed my once where friends, and he...He isn't exactly human. He's some kind of monster or something, something I don't understand. "I hope I never see you again." I whispered before replaying every memory I have of him over and over until the sun came up.

I sat outside on the back porch steps of the house, eyes closed and almost falling asleep every three minutes until I heard a car or something go by and wake me up. It was noon now and I had been out here for a few hours, the house did have a lot of other kids living in it, most were younger and very noisy. They asked a lot of questions, not holding back on anything, one of them asked why I came in the middle of the night and I just lied to them because I thought they were too young to hear about what really happened. Luke and Matthew stayed in their room most of the morning playing video games and listening to horribly loud music, I wasn't into music or video games so I didn't stay with them, and Matthew had been giving me dirty looks since he got up.

Luke let me borrow a pair of pants and a shirt from him, they were still really big though and I had to make another hole in one of his beats so the pants could stay up. It wasn't that he was fat or anything, in fact he was average sized for someone our age but I was just so small and short that nothing fit me. Even though it was really hot out I wore pants, the shorts I tried on went down to my shins and looked stupid so on just wore jeans and rolled up the ends so they wouldn't drag across the floor.

It was so sunny out, I shouldn't be sitting out here like this because I'll probably get a sun burn but this was the only quiet place I could find. I hadn't slept last night and now I'm getting the full effects. I was leaning my side against the railing and the sun burned at the back of my neck. My eyes were closed and my body was beginning to become limp. I must have dozed off again because when I felt something touch my shoulder I jumped.

"Hey, wake up." I heard a familiar voice beside me say. I opened my eyes tiredly and saw Luke knelt down next to me with a smile on his face. Matthew stood behind him, not even looking at me just rolling a baseball in his hands. "Do you want to come to the park with us? We were gonna play basketball." Luke said standing back up.

It was nice that he was inviting me to hang out, but I really didn't want to go. I hated playing sports, I wasn't good at them at all. But I didn't want to make them think I didn't like them so I said yes anyway.

When we got to the park, which was about five blocks away from the house, I saw how big it was. It was a very large and well kept park, it had two playgrounds and of course a basketball court, but it also had a lot of trees that had paths running through them. The basketball court was towards the front of the park so we didn't have to go too far to get there.

Once we started paying basketball it became clear very fast that didn't know what I was doing. "Hahaha, dude please, your too much!" Luke laughed when I fell on my face while trying to get the ball from him. This was the second time that I ended up like this. Both times Luke laughed and helped me back up while Matthew mumbled stuff about why did they even invite me.

I blushed in embarrassment while Luke tried to show me how to move correctly so I wouldn't trip again. It seemed like every time I messed up which was like all the time, this game would turned more into a lesson, Luke would give me tips while Matthew would only get madder.

After about hafe an hour of this, three more guys showed up. Both Luke and Matthew greeted them, they looked older, maybe eighteen or seventeen, about Matthews age.

"It's about time you guys got here." Matthew said bouncing the ball and glaring over in my direction. He really hated me. Matthews gaze brought everyone else's attention to me from where I stood a few feet away.

"Whos this?" The tallest one out of the group asked.

"This is Vince. He just started living with us." Luke said cheerfully grabbing my arm and dragging me over. I blushed a little and looked down towards the ground. All of these guys were so tall and muscular, they all had the same look as Matthew too, like they just didn't want me there, besides I'm not to trusting of people any more after everything that has happened.

It was quiet for a little while until one of the guys snorted. "'He'... looks more like a she." My face got bright red with anger and embarrassment as all of them burst out laughing. I knew I had somewhat girly looks, I've known that my whole life, but after a while you just get tired of hearing that.

"Shut up." I said trying to gain back some face but I just got another laugh out of them.

"I'm only kidding. You know how to play?" The boy said still laughing a little. Before I could tell him that I couldn't, even though I didn't want to admit it. Matthew cut in.

"No he sucks, like bad." He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and put my head down. This wasn't going to end was it? After that I just sat down under one of the trees and watched everyone else play. I didn't like playing basketball and I shore as heck didn't like watching it either. After about a hour my eyes started to become heavy and my arms and legs went a little numb. I closed my eyes for just a second and the next thing I knew it was sunset and everyone had left.

I must have fallen asleep or something. The world had gone to a dim red color, the sky was full of oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. The clouds that covered the sky looked like purple and pink cotton candy and the sun that shined lowly across the ground through the thick trees made my pale face glow orange. It was a lot colder that before, a gust of wind blew over me making my loose shirt flutter and gave me a shiver. I sat up a bit and stopped cold when I heard it from above me. There was what sounded like a quiet male chuckle from up in the tree. I looked up and saw a large black crow sitting on one of the branched looking down on me. And I felt the breath caught in my throat when I saw its eyes. Instead of black they were a terrifyingly familiar red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eyes like rubies surrounded by flickering flames, full of darkness and hunger. Those eyes...they look like they were...no they couldn't be but... When my gaze first met them I felt like I was staring at a ghost or something, my body was cold and my breath went extremely quiet, I could feel my heart pound in my chest and my right eye...my right eye was throbbing slightly. I was paralyzed in a feeling I didn't even know of, so when the bird squawked and started flapping its wings I almost screamed. The way it looked like when it was moving looked like it would fly at me so I dropped onto my stomach and covered my head.

I expected the clawing and scratching like I had gotten a few short days ago but nothing came, not even the beat of a wing. I timidly looked up and saw that the branch was empty, the bird was gone. I sat up, feeling a little stupid and looked around to make sure nobody saw that embarrassing over reaction. The park was empty, and the emptiness reminded me that it had to be late. I could see that outside on the street all the lights were already turned on.

"Jerks." I growled to myself while getting off the ground and brushing dirt off of my pants. No one had bothered to wake me up or anything, they just left me here. I didn't know if this park closes or not so I hurried out of the gates so I couldn't be locked in for the night. Luckily I had memorized the way we took to get to the park from the house so getting back wouldn't be a problem.

Upon walking down the street, I began to notice that there wasnt any other people outside. There was a great deal of people going in and out of shops and restaurants when we went to the park, so now seeing the deserted streets gave you a real eerie feeling. A lot of the buildings that I went past were darkened since the end of their open hours, making me wonder what time it was, based on the sun I could only guess around eight or nine.

The odd atmosphere was being to get at my nerves then. There weren't any people out, no protection of public eye, I'm alone and vulnerable. The thoughts may be stupid but...ever since everything that's happened, I don't want to take chances anymore. Everything confuses me still, everything that happened these last few days...was it real. I mean I know that some of it had go be real, I had bruises to prove it but is everything that I remember really what happened? I know the fire was real, but how did I get out? I remember that it was Sebastian but everyone else tells me that I made it out a different way and that there was no record of him. Could I have made him up perhaps? And if he isn't real, just something a weak mind thought up, does that mean that Peter, Sam, and Andrew could still be alive?

I spoke in my head, how could I need to question myself this much? I know what happened. But then again...what I remember isn't the most logical thing either? I mean I believe that Sebastian was some kind of monster and he had used some kind of voodoo mind trick or something to make all of that stuff happen. That's too unbelievable to be real. I decided that I wasn't going to think about this anymore, at least not til I've learned more about what really happened, or at least what they decided to tell me, which wasn't much by the way.

I realized that if I didn't get back to the house soon I might get in trouble so I decided that I better pick up the pace. I turned down one of the alleys that we had taken before that connected the main road I was on to the one the house sat on. With the darkening daylight the alleyway was a very dark red with the sky above, it was pretty but also fit the creepy mood. It sat between two restaurants so the alley smelled of rotting food and was full of empty food crates. When I made the turn down the alley I stopped.

At the end, sitting in the orange light of dusk, sat a large black cat. It would look like any ordinary cat to anyone else, but to me there was something about it that made it...familiar. maybe it was the shape of its face or the color of its eyes maybe even perhaps it was just the glitter of its inky fur but I knew I have seen that cat before. I swallowed as I tried to remember who's cat it was and I had an image of it in my head but I could place anything else to it. In my memory it was standing a few feet away just watching me almost like just now, but it was dark on that other occasion and it had almost..a different expression, if you could say that. In the memory it looked so serious and kind of judging but now it almost looked like it was happy to see me.

I stood at the other end of the alley completely still as I watched it gracefully get up and walk its way towards me in a hypnotic way. I felt like I was in a trance as I watched its its sleek black form move into the darkness on its way towards me. With every little step of its paws I felt a throb in my eye. Through the darkness it's body disappeared but it's eyes, two red and almost glowing eyes danced their way towards me. I felt like I had no control over myself at this time, I don't even like cats but I still got down on my knees and extended my hand towards it. It was like a shock went though me when I felt it's soft fur hit my finger tips. It was purring loudly and rubbed its face against my forcibly extended hand, never breaking eye contact. The warmth of the cats body made me feel strange and my body did something quite odd on its own, it went to pick up the cat. I had both of my hands around it when I heard a voice from the other end of the alley breaking the spell. "Vince. There you are."

I looked up and saw Luke standing at the other end of the alley. I looked down and saw that the cat was gone. I got up and looked around me, I couldn't see it. "What are you doing? Come on we have to go back hom..." he said making his way towards me and tried grabbing my arm but I pulled it away, still searching for the cat.

"Where'd it go?" I mumbled looking behind a garbage can.

"Where'd what go?"

"The cat. The huge black one." I said looking him in the eye. How had he not seen it?

Luke looked at me like I had a tree growing out of my head. "What the hell have you been smoking? When I came down here there was only you." He said before grabbing my arm and pulled me out of the alley, with his larger size this was an easy feat. "Come on we have to go home, Alice is flipping because we left you. Our curfew was an hour ago." He said.

I let him pull me forward a little. "Curfew? I didn't know we had a curfew." I said walking quickly beside him. A little bit pissed that no one told me...and that he admitted to leaving me.

"Ever since someone burned down the city courthouse we've had one. Alice and some of the neighbors think it was me, Matthew, and some of the other guys around here." He said with a growl. "But it wasn't us. It was a bunch of drunk college guys that did it."

"That sucks. Did you get in trouble, though?"

"No. But they did interrogate us for a few days...there was important stuff in that building." He said as we made our way back to the house. All of the street lights were on and on the front porch sat Alice. She looked angry and I knew I was in for it.

.

.

.

I was correct when I thought I was going to get it, which sucked, but so did Luke and Matthew, which sucked for them. After about an hour of Alice yelling about crazy stuff like how she doesn't have to bail and of us out of jail and that we are grounded for the rest of the week, you start to get pretty tired. In fact I almost fell asleep by the time we were finally released from her complaints. The whole way up the stairs I was falling asleep, Luke was kinda giggly about how stupid Alice looks when she's pissed, I guess laughter is how he deals with stress, and Matthew was just dead quiet.

When we got to our room I saw that there was now a mattress on the floor between the two beds, with a pillow and a rather thin blanket as well. "Ewww five stars, I'm so jelly." Luke laughed as he hoped onto his bed making his pillow and some chip bags bounce into the air for a moment.

"Its better than the floor." I said staring down at the bed sheets. They were once white I think but over time they seemed to have yellowed and had acquired a hole or two as well. Matthew snickered from the corner of his bed when he saw my disappointed face...he really doesn't like me. "What does it mean to be grounded around here anyway?" I asked while trying to image being stuck in this tiny room with these two for a week.

"We do all of Alice's dirty work." Luke grumbled while putting his pillow over his head and smashed it down like he was trying to smother himself.

"Dirty work?" I asked confused, what would Alice do that would be considered 'dirty work'?

"Take care of the little kids. Make them their meals, play with them, bath them, watch them...the stuff Alice is paid to do but decides to just hafe ass anyway." Matthew said while grabbing a book from under his bed. I groaned at the thought of watching all of those kids, even though I'm fine with them it seemed like it was gonna be a long week. I better get sleep while I can.

I crawled on to the bed and set it up the way I wanted, not even bother to change clothes. I laid my head down and soon enough I was out like a light.

.

.

.

_I was awaken by the cold. It was horrible, my eyes flew open as soon as I felt it. The icy air made my body shake and my teeth clatter painlessly together. I stared into the dimly lit room in confusion, it was summer, yet it feels like the dead of winter. I watched in horror as my breath rose out my mouth and nose as a large and slow white puff. _

_I pulled the blankets around me as I sat up, trying to cover as much of me as I could while still being able to see. I looked over at Matthew on his bed and saw that he was buried deep in his covers with his back turned to me. When I looked at his still form I noticed the thin layer of frost covering the blanket...the bed stand...the wall...the ceiling...the floors...the window...everything. I took my hand slowly and with caution out of the blankets reached it forward to touch the floor but pulled it back when I felt how cold it was. I turned and looked over at Luke's bed and when I did I gasped. _

_His body was also covered in frost, his lips were blue and snow flake like crystals were stuck in his hair and eyelashes. He was so pale looking, he was like...a dead person laying there. His mouth was slightly open and I watched and waited for him to breath, but nothing happened, his chest didn't even move. Was he dead? I thought with horror as I placed my hand on his arm and gave him a shake, wincing at how cold and hard his body felt, like he was made off ice. _

_I almost cried when I heard the sound his body made when it moved off of the sheets, it was a aweful crunching noise. Even though his body was moved his position never changed at all, just like a stiff corpse. If I wasn't so cold I probably would have puked but instead I threw myself away from the body as fast as possible, hitting my head off of Matthew's bed. _

_I didn't even notice the pain in my head because I was staring at Luke's dead body. I quickly grabbed hold of Matthew's bed covers and ripped them off of his bed. I was still facing Luke so when I heard the sound of the fabric and his skin separating with a chorus of cracks and crunches I knew what I'd see. _

_I turned my head and saw that Matthew was covered in ice just like Luke was, he was still and unmoving as well, he was dead. If it wasn't so cold I would have cried as I stared at his body, he looked so peaceful like he was just asleep, both him and Luke didn't see it coming, they both went peacefully. _

_I didn't know what to do, how does one freeze to death in the middle of a hot summer, how did this happen. I stood there shaking in terror and confusion, the blankets that I had pulled around me felt like the were becoming colder by the second and when I looked down I saw frost beginning to slowly form at the tips of the fabric, slowly moving its way up. I needed to get out of here. _

_I ran to the door and when I opened it I almost fell to my knees, a large wave of heat hit me. I was blinded by the smoky white air from the mixture of hot and cold. I crawled on my hands and knees out of the door way. I sighed as I felt the world heat up again, selfishly forgetting about the two dead boys in the bedroom behind me. It was all good now until my hand moved that extra inch and I let out a cry of pain._

_It burned so bad as I pulled my hand away, I could feel the skin of my hand throbbing in pain as I held it to my chest tears in my eyes. The white steam had cleared up and I stared out in horror at the seen in front of me, the hallway was on fire. _

_I fell back as I remembered the horrible seen of the fire at my old home. Mrs. Abbison dying before my eyes in that horrible rage, cursing me and blaming me for the whole thing. This fire was no different than the one from before, except I saw no smoke, just fire, this confused me but I was too scared to think about it. _

_I tried moving my way back into the bedroom, into the cold since hypothermia seemed like a better way to die than burn to death but as I moved back my body hit something hard and to my horror the door was now shut. I got to my feet and grabbed the door knob. I pulled, I yanked, I turned, and I even threw myself against the door, but it wouldn't open, it was locked. _

_In my panic I looked around for a way to escape, the hallway was on fire but there was still ways to get down stairs though it. I dropped the blanket and made my way forward. My feet burned against the floor with each step, making me run faster. I reached the stairs and stopped when I saw the sight below. _

_It was pitch black down there, little wisps of black smoke moved its way up from the stairs into the air. Like all of the smoke from the fire went down there. But doesn't smoke go up? I thought as I hesitantly took a step down on to the first step and gasped when I felt how cool it was under my burned up foot. There's something not right here, something about all of this gave me a horrible feeling like at the bottom of these stairs lies something beyond evil something that should never be dealt with. I was about to take a step back up when there was a loud crack above me and when I looked up I saw that the ceiling above was falling down towards me, and without choice I threw myself down those stairs into the black._

_I seemed to hit each step on the way down, I swear not breaking anything was a miracle. Though that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. I groaned as I sat up a little, the pain in the my left side, which seemed to take most of the blow hurt the most. I looked around, well I guess you could say tried to look around, the whole first floor was pitch black, not a thing could be seen. I remembered that I thought that it was just the smoke from the fire making it like this but now that I'm down here I realized that wasn't so. The air was normal and clean, a big relief from the polluted air above. _

_I snapped my head back when I remembered that the upper floor was still on fire and when I realized that the blaze wasn't helping shed any light like it should be. To my horror and confusion I was only met with darkness again. In fact there was so much darkness it felt like I was blind or something, I even put my hand on my face and felt that my eyes were open. This whole place gave me such a terrible feeling, that same evil feeling that I had when I looked down into this part of the house. I have to get away from...what ever this is._

_I felt the wooden floor under my hands and decided that it if found the lamp that was on top of the table in the hallway down here I could find my way out. I felt with my hands along walls, floors, and furniture until I felt the polished leg of the table under my fingertips. Without hesitation I moved to turn on the lamp by pulling the small chain but right before I did there was an noise behind me. At first it only sounded familiar and unable to place, but then I realized what it was and found my blood run cold. It was a choked up breath like someone was drowning in something in their throat. I yanked on the chain hard and a very dim light filled the small hallway. I could still hear the breathing as I turned around, eyes closed because I was afraid of what I might see, and as soon as I opened them the person behind me lunged towards me. _

_My body was shoved into the table, I swear my back cracked when it made contact with the edge. My head hit both the surface and the side as my body was dragged to the ground and I was pinned. Peter's rage and hateful blue eyes tore into me as his icy hands squeezed around my throat, making my brain go fuzzy with the lack of blood flow to my brain. "Wa...waa...it..." I tried to speak but he just growled down at me and choked me harder. "Aaa...!" _

_"Shut it y...you piece of shit!" He growled out as he glared down at my terrified face. This had to have been the worst I've ever seen him, and I saw him die. His blond hair, which was always clean and well kept, was polluted with blood and dirt caked down to his scalp. His once handsome face was twisted into this almost animal like hatred, blood stained mouth open letting out every ragged breath along with a cascade of blood and some other substances I didn't know of onto my face below. His body resembled the corpses of Matthew and Luke from before but instead of peaceful he looked like the most unrestful spirit there ever was. "I hate you...you*cough* you did this...you made me like..." he screamed down at me gripping my throat so tightly I though my neck bone was going to snap until he started a huge coughing fit and had to let go for a moment to cover his mouth. _

_I watched his pained face pull the hand from his mouth, he looked a little calmer for a moment before he showed me his hand. It was covered in a black goo, it could have been blood but I wasn't sure. "See...this is because of you." He said while he whipped the substance on my face and down to my chest, it smelt truly terrible. He smiled at my horrified face and paralyzed body before gently grabbing my hand and drawing it towards himself. I was confused at first until I realized what was happening. "And so is this...ugggh." Peter said as he plunged my hand into his stomach where the wound Sebastian made was already there. _

_"No! Stop.!" I said with a gag trying to pull my hand back as he thrusted my hand in and out of him, while he choked and groaned himself, blood pouring from his mouth, all with a sick smile. I felt the cold wetness of his body, the walls of the wound felt like mush and other things that made you want to puke your brains out. How was this even happening, isn't he dead, didn't I see him die, how is he here right now? I screamed in my head as I clenched my hand into a fist so I wouldn't have to feel it. "Why are you doing this...doesn't this hurt you? I didn't do anything!" I wailed while I felt my insides churn and I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could._

_He stopped suddenly and when I looked up at him I saw he had an extremely discussed look on his face, like I was the scum of the earth. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" He growled while he slammed my arms up by my head, earning himself a crack and a cry of pain from myself. "Its because of you that he came." He said crushing my wrists in his hands making me whimper out. His words reminded me so much of the things Mrs. Addison said before she died. " It's because of you that I dId those...things." He growled before leaning towards my neck but kept eye contact...his eyes looked so much like Mrs. Addison's...so much hatred. "It's because of you that I died." He said before biting down on my wind pipe, much like how big cats do when they are trying to kill their prey...He growled the whole time while I gasped for air. I saw that my vision was starting to darken by the time his teeth punctured my throat and he tore away from me, breaking my flesh apart and making me bleed like crazy. _

_I gasped for air but only gargled on the blood that was beginning to fill my throat. Peter glared down at my pathetic form and got off of me. "Your there reason why they died." He whispered and just on cue we weren't the only ones anymore. There was a very odd dragging sound from my left and a slight unsteady thumping sound coming from my right, both sides you could hear the sounds of moans and even whimpers. My chest tightened with each second that they got closer. _

_I already knew what I was going to see even before I saw it, but that didn't make it any less upsetting. From my right, out of the shadows came a figure that was leaning against the walls for support , it's legs weren't working right and it's spine made the body bend at an odd angle. Andrew came from the darkness, he looked like a zombie almost from the way he carried himself and his head, God his head made me want to puke. The whole side and back were all smashed, blood was everywhere but even though the blood you could see the grayish flesh that must be brain and the jagged white of bone poking though. _

_I looked away in disgust and horror. My brain was pounding from the lack of oxygen and I coughed out a large amount of blood only to breath in more. I closed my eyes in pain just to opened them as soon as I felt an icy breath on my face and I heard a whimper above me. When I opened my eyes I was met with the crying and broken face of Sam. Every thing about this boy was broken, from the look in his eyes to the way his body was angled, the way broken bones stuck out of broken flesh, as he laid on the floor next to me. Out of terror I let out a breath of panic, blood splattering across his face. _

_What's happening? This can't be real, it has to be a dream? I screamed in my head as I got on to my stomach and tried to crawl away. I barely made it an inch before Peter had his foot on my back pushing may face into the ground. "Where do you think your going?" He growled grinding his foot deep into my back. "You have to pay for what you did. Your the reason that we're like this. The reason we're cursed." _

.

.

.

It was noon and the house was empty. It had been like this for the past hour now. I was laying on my mattress staring up at the ceiling, watching the leaf shadows from the tree outside dance across it while I listened to the gentle clicks of a grandfather clock somewhere within the house. Last night I had woken up around one in the morning and found that I had become sick during the night and had made quite a mess. Since Luke, Matthew, and I were in charge for the week as punishment for being late, they had to take care of me until I began to feel a little better.

I wasn't all the way cured but I shore feel better now than I did when I had woken up. Since Luke and Matthew were in charge the younger kids seemed to be extra noisy so Luke thought it would be in my best interest to take all of them to the park so they'd let me rest. Which I was grateful for because when I had woken up from a short nap I found some of the younger girls had gotten into our room and were trying to play doctor, they tried to get me to drink some weird brown liquid before another boy their age chased them out with a nerf gun.

My body was kinda hot and my hair was sticking to me with sweat, I had kicked the blankets off long ago but it didn't really change much. My stomach was hurting in the beginning of the morning but stopped when I ran out of stuff to throw up, now it was just kinda empty and wanting to be filled but I didn't want to get sick again so I refused to eat, even though I know I probably should. Luke had me take my temperature when I woke up this morning and it was normal...maybe it's just a small bug or something? I thought to myself as I lifted up my shirt a little to air out the hot skin underneath. This heat was killing me.

I didn't know what to do to make it stop though, I even thought about maybe climbing in the refrigerator for a little bit but then realized that I'm too fat and I'll probably get stuck in there. After about ten minutes of laying in sweat and groaning when I felt my insides do something weird, I decided that a cool bath would be nice.

When I stood I got a little light headed but as soon as I felt better I made no haste in making my way to the bathroom. I was pulling my clothes off before I even got there since no one else was home and the cooler air felt so nice. I turned the water on cold, I let the water run over my hand, feeling it turn from warm to cold in moments and pulled it away with a sigh as I let the tub fill. I went to get a towel out of the cupboard and caught a glimpse of my reflection, stopping in front of the mirror on the door.

My hair was messy and damp, my eyes were glassy and I had dark circles under them, my skin was very pale and I could see the yellow spots from old bruises all over the place. I looked thinner and weaker than usual, but most of all my eyes looked lifeless staring back at myself, like the most important part of me was gone. I growled at my own reflection, I didn't like it and it sure didn't like me back. God I look horrible.

I was never aloud to really enjoy bathing before, when I was little and couldn't do it by myself I was only allowed about a few inches of water and I wasn't allowed to play or anything because I used to be in crowded homes so there was a time limit of how long you could be in there and sometimes I had to share my bath time with another kid my age. So now that I have the opportunity to take a real, nice and relaxing bath I filled the tub up a lot higher than what I was used to and I wasn't planning on getting out anytime soon.

I turned off the water and dipped my foot in, testing the water, it was cool and felt great against my burning skin. As soon as I got in and eased my way down into a comfortable position, I felt a lot better. I watched as the sunlight from the open window across the room reflected off of the water and listen to the faint calls of the birds outside. It was moments like these that you forgot all of your problems, all of your worries and troubles, every thing. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the darkness take me and just sunk down into the water til my whole head was submerged and I felt all heat leave my body.

Under the water I couldn't hear anything, there was the hum of the water in my ears and the tightening in my chest as I slowly ran out of oxygen. I opened my eyes, the slight burn hit them but with just a squint they felt better. Everything was a little cloudy and blurry, it was kinda dark since I had forgotten to turn on the lights so the room was a little dim. I slowly closed them and brought my head up to the surface, my face cooled down a bit as I let out a silent breath and felt the breeze blow across me and made the water ripple a little bit.

The feeling of cool air already blowing across my still hot skin made my brain a little numb. I tried to open my eyes but when I did my vision was dizzy, the light from the open window, the window that I had left open, made me shut them again as soon as it burned my eyes. My body felt very off in the cool water, like it was... sleepy or something. My limbs were heavy and before I knew it my arms had fallen off the side of the tub and fell into the water with a 'plop' sound and sunk to my sides. My head rolled off to the side, it was hanging off of the tub, almost painfully. Why was I so suddenly tired?

I tried my best to get my body into a sitting position so I could get out and not fall asleep and drown or somewhere but all I could manage was to lift my right arm up out of the water only to have it fall back again. My mind was beginning to go blank and I was starting to slowly slid down into the water. In my tiredness had awoken a very stupid and pleasure seeking part of me that just decided to give in. I'm going to drown, but at least it's some sleep. I thought to myself as I drifted off. My body seemed to slip down a little too far and my chin and mouth went under but stopped when I felt the cool hand on my cheek and my right eye throbbed.

My spell was broken and I shot up, water spilled onto the tiled floor with my sudden movement. I had felt like my heart had fallen out of my chest, with my panicked breath and my hand holding my cheek I looked around the room for who had touched me, the room was empty. I didn't calm down though, the bathroom door was wide open.

I could hear my heartbeat and blood in my ears as I sat there quietly as I tried to figure out what to do, someone was here and based on how they ran off, their not supposed to. I listened for the sound of someone else but nothing but the birds outside and the eerie sound of the water dripping met my ears.

After almost a minute I questioned if that even happened. Did I just imagine it? I might of, but it felt so real. I could remember the soft and almost too cool flesh on my hot. I even think there was movement in it, like it was stroking up. I felt a shiver go through me at the thought of such perversions by someone I didn't know, I haven't been touched in such a way since...since that one night.

I stared at the opened door for a long time, a few minutes, but soon I felt my vulnerability and quickly made my way out of the tub, but quietly. I didn't want them to know I was getting out. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly, not taking my eyes out of the empty hallway before me. As soon as I was dressed I stepped cautiously into the hallway. As soon as I stepped though the threshold everything went quiet, even the birds outside couldnt be heard. Chills ran up my spine as I remembered the dream I had from last night, ghosts from the past coming to haunt me, getting their revenge.

I was about to just go grab the phone that sat at the other end of the hallway, go into our bedroom and lock the door, call 911, and not come out til they got back until I heard it. A footstep that seemed to echo off the walls of the house. Like a gun shot I took off into the nearest room, which happened to the room the younger girls stayed in, I stepped on a Barbie doll head when I went to hide under the bunk bed in the corner. I crawled back to the wall and watched the doorway. I didn't shut the door because that would just tell this person I was in this room. Though I know that they already heard me when I ran in here.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Even after everything that has happened I stupidly thought that it was all over, things would be normal again. This person had broken in and was acting so strange, the fact that they didn't leave when I caught them earlier made it worse. They wanted to freak me out.

I cringed when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They were getting so close. Who is this person? I found that the possibilities were endless considering how many people I've trusted before have turned on me. I gripped the leg of the bed as I tried to imagine what would happen to me if they found me. Would they kill me? Would it be quick or painful? Though I knew very well that if someone was to be die in a way such as murder it is rarely pretty. Would they torture me before? I thought as I remembered hearing Sam screaming and crying when Sebastian...god don't let that be me. At the thought of Sebastian I remembered what else he did to me that night which brought another horror to my mind. Something that humiliating, dead or alive, no one deserves something like rape. I thought feeling tears in my eyes as I heard the footsteps stop in the hallway right by the bedroom door.

I couldn't have been more still, laying flat on my stomach, watching in terror as I saw someone enter the room. I couldn't see anything but their shoes, men's black dress shoes with black pants as well. I watched as they stepped more into the room slowly. I didn't dare try to look at their face in fear that they'd discover my hidding place. My mine race with horror thoughts of what might happen to me, each one was more dark than the last with each step.

Soon the person stopped right in front of the bed, I laid there frozen in terror, both of us just...waiting.

Maybe I let out a breath too loud or maybe the person already knew that I was there but soon the unbreakable silence between us was broken. With a God awfully familiar chuckle. My heart stopped as soon as it met my ears but when I saw the person kneel down and move to look under the bed my heart pounded thought my chest sending me to life. Before I could even see their face or anything I started screaming.

"NO!" I screamed as I saw the person reach a pale hand out towards me trying to grab my shirt. I slapped at it and tried to back away but I way already against the wall. I screamed and I felt tears rushing down my face as I remembered the dream and the murders and the oddness of it all, how I deserve to die because like Peter and Mrs. Addison said. "It was all my fault."

Through my terror other memories came to mind, fueling my fear. Hands reaching out for me, torture, humiliation, desperation, these unfamiliar memories ran through my head but I couldn't remember what they were from. A dream?

I panicked, I couldn't even grasp much of what was happening and my eye was throbbing and pounding into my head the whole time but as soon as I felt the hand grab my shirt and started to drag me out from under the bed. My mind went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First I'd like to thank anyone who stuck with this story long enough to really see this chapter and I really appreciate the reviews and stuff I've gotten. But I do need to apologize for not updating this story very often. This story wasn't even supposed to be this long in the first place so even though I already know how it's going to end I still need to figure out the parts that lead up to it and how they all fit in. I just have lost track of the days since summer vacation started and I keep getting distracted by the other stories I want to write as soon as I'm done with this one. Anyway I'd like to say thanks again and I hope that this doesn't turn to total crap by the end, if it isn't already. **

**Also if anyone is confused or has a question I'm happy to answer any :).**

**Chapter 10 **

_"Its all your fault."_

_"Your the reason that he's here "_

_"This happened because of you."_

_"Its your fault that we're cursed."_

_"You need to pay for what you did." _

*Tick, tock, tick, tock,* the sound of the grandfather clock with in the house seemed to wake me up, I opened my eyes and was greeted by the familiar ceiling of the bedroom. The blankets around me were warm and soft, I snuggled into them more. The sound of the clock continues to ring through the empty house as I laid there and tried to go back to sleep.

But as soon as I closed my eyes they flung back open. That person! I sat up and looked around the room, ready to see a stranger staring back at me, but I was just met back with the same old room. I let out a sigh when I remembered that before I was under the bed in the little girl's room and now I'm in my own just like before. It must have just been a dream.

I listened to the calm and quiet house waiting for everyone to get back, and after about two hours I heard the front door open and the sounds of children's chatter creep up the stairs. "Vince we're back." Luke called up the stairs to me. I got out of bed since I was now feeling better and headed down stairs to where everyone else was.

It was the usual sight, the younger kids crowded around the TV while Matthew and Luke were in the kitchen making them lunch. "Hey." I said coming in and sat down at the table so I wouldn't be in their way. I didn't try helping because I didn't want to make any one else sick by touching their food. Luke looked up and smiled, Matthew continued to spread strawberry jelly on a piece of bread.

"You feeling better? You look better." Luke said as he put stuff back in the fridge.

"Yeah I guess. " I said flicking a pen across the table as I thought of that dream. It was strange how real it felt. "How was the park?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay. No body got a wood chip up their ass so I guess it hadn't gone too bad." Luke said as he handed me a plate of food and a glass of Apple juice. There was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple slices and some grapes. I wasn't hungry but I'd eat it anyway.

"Well I guess that's a way of putting it." I said as I imagined someone getting a wood chip up their butt, I had a strange feeling it has happened before.

"Yeah and some guy moved in down the street. We talked to him for a second." Matthew said out of nowhere. Sometimes he gets so quiet I forget he's even there. I didn't really care if someone moved in, I mean why would i?

"Oh you just want to talk about him because you thought he was hot." Luke laughed from across the kitchen. Matthew just gave Luke a glare before returning to smashing sandwiches together. Hot? Did Matthew like guys or something or was Luke just messing with him? I mean there's nothing wrong with that but ever since...well Sebastian, I've been on my guard about people after what he did. Though I did except some of it in the beginning it still wasn't right. "Besides hes way way way out of your league. I mean he's like what ten years older and be looks like he could just walk out on the street and have like ten girls proposing to him in a matter of seconds. Not to mention your well..." Even I started to feel bad for him, this wasn't very nice.

"Shut up! I just meant that he was a cop, we gotta be more careful about what we do around here. We don't need to get into any more trouble as it is." Matthew said handing off a plate to a girl who I thinks name is Mia or something like that.

"What do you mean get in anymore trouble? What have you guys been doing?" I asked with concern as I bite into the sandwich, too much jelly and not enough peanut butter.

"I told you about the court house...didn't I?" Luke asked before sitting himself down with a plop. I then remembered the conversation we had about why we had a curfew, it had completely escaped my mine. The court house was set on fire and they got blamed, even though they said they didn't do it.

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry." I said before finishing off my meal. The dream was still stuck in my head for the rest of the day, it was so real. I even went into the bathroom for a moment to see if the tub had water in it, it didn't, in fact it was as dry as could be. Even with all the evidence that it didn't happen my brain just couldn't give in to believing it was just a dream.

Even after a few days I continued to have strange dreams. Most were kinda simular to the one from before but none seemed to seem as real as the first. After about an hour after waking up they would completely slip from my mine, so they never really bothered me that much. But twice I'd wake up to having Luke questioning me about where I snuck off to or why I opened the window. I didn't remember doing any of that stuff but he insisted that I had. I just told myself he must have been dreaming but he told me twice...something weird was happening. Was I sleep walking?

A week later I got a job at a local grocery store. Alice had gotten everyone who was old enough summer jobs, mostly so she wouldn't have to spend as much money on us and to keep us out of the house. Matthew was working as a waiter at a family restaurant down the street from us and Luke was pumping gas for people a gas station two blocks away. But I got the short end of the deal because unlike them my job was almost the whole way across town. And I didn't get tips.

It was already my third day on the job. They had me as a cashier, mostly because my weak arms couldn't lift anything heavy and the manager, who was a young and overly cheerful person, thought I was 'absoulutly adorable'. You know the usual thing all females think of me. I had already been asked three times about if I was old enough to be working, once from a big guy with a bald head who said I looked like I was eight, and two women who both had very small and screaming children with them. Every time, except for the man I just glared at him, I smiled and told them how old I really was, everyone was shocked.

Now I was ringing up a very old women with snow white hair and a small hunch back. She was even smaller than me and was really cute, for an old lady. She was digging through her titanic sized purse for a coupon for cereal or something while I waited patiently.

"Oh, geez. Why does everything you need always finds its way to the bottom?" She grumbled in her into her purse. Soon after she flung her wrinkly little hand out with a face of accomplishment as she held the piece of paper in front of her. "Got it!" She cheered.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at her excitement as she handed it to me to scan. I had never really thought about wanting parents, maybe at school when we did stuff that you got to invite your parents to or something. But for some reason, having a grandparent has always been something I kinda would like to have. Especially if they were like this little old lady.

Once I scanned it through her total appeared on the screen. "That's gonna be $58.78." I said making sure I read it right, I would really hate to mess up on my first week. Even though it wasn't my idea to get a job, I liked it a lot better than babysitting and I also liked the fact that I was getting paid even if it wasn't that much.

The old women swiped a debt card through the machine and typed in her pin number, as she did this I glanced at the large clock above the service desk. It was 7:46 p.m., only about an hour before I get off. I didn't really like that the store was across town and when I got off at nine I had to walk through the streets after dark. They creeped me out so bad and I was always on edge. It was something that I used to think only women felt when they did that kind of stuff but after everything that's happened lately I've become aware of the fact that bad things happen to anyone. I made sure I walked down the most lite streets and if I saw someone who looked a little shady I made sure to stay my distance. Nothing has happened yet except for seeing a few prostitutes and maybe a drug deal, I wasn't sure, I just made sure I kept my head down and walked fast.

"Do you want me to help you get those out to your car?" I asked the old woman as I saw her start to push her buggie. All of the cashiers were told to ask that to all of the elderly that came in, it was store policy.

"How old do I look, peanut? I can do it myself." She said with her old lady sass throwing her purse into the buggie. I laughed at this though.

"Sorry, it store policy to ask though." I said. She gave me a smile before trotting out the aromatic sliding doors. I watched her and made sure she made it okay out of the store, barely even realizing that someone else had shown up at my check out. "Hello welcome t..." I said in my usual robot voice, saying what I was told to until I saw who was in front of me.

Raven black hair, pale skin, reddish brown eyes, as soon as I saw them my breath caught in my throat. "Sebastian..." I whispered very quietly to myself as I stared at the person in front of me. The man that stood there looked exactly like the boy who I had known, but instead of the fifteen year old boy from before, here stood a man in his mid to late twenties. How could someone look so much like somebody else with such an age difference? This man before me looks exactly like Sebastian. Brothers?

The man wore a dark navy blue police uniform, his badge must have said something but my eyes were trained on his face, that perfectly too familiar demonic face. For a moment I remembered it looking down at me through the darkness like it did that one night, I felt like in was going to be sick now that I was seeing him again.

I rarely thought about that night, every time I did I would feel sick or just want to die, what happened at the house was something I never wanted to speak about. Not just because of what happened to me either but because just witnesseing three murders, I still worry about whats going on with that. Did they find the bodies?

"Sir, please if you don't mind I have to get to work soon." The police man Sebastian coolly stated. Even his voice sounded like Sebastian's but it was so much more mature and deeper. I continued to stare in amazement. There was no way he could possibly be Sebastian but...he looked so much like him. After a second I had to shake my head to get my mind together. I looked down and refused to let my head up. "Sorry." I said as I quickly rung up the things that were placed on the belt which was only a bag of cat treats. "Um..that's just $3.00." I said with a bit of a shaky voice. I didn't dare look at the man while he was still there. It was only after he gave me the money in cash and was walking on his way to the door that I looked up to watch him go.

His lean body moved perfectly to the door and the uniform gave him an extra bit of sexiness. I couldn't believe I was saying this but there was someone sexier than Sebastian in this world. Even if he does look exactly like him, old man Sebastian wins. The officer was about to reach the door but just before he did he stopped and his head turned back towards me. My breath caught in my throat again as I watched his once serious and very police officery exterior fade and he gave a playful wink before heading out the door.

What the heck was that?! I stood there in complete shock and with visible horror on my face. I turned and saw I had another customer, a big old fat guy this time. He looked at me strangely because of my horrific facial expression. "I know, he had a nice ass."

.

.

.

.

"Ah man, so today at work you wouldn't believe what happened." Luke called out over the loudness from the video game he was playing. "So I was just pumping people's gas right, when this one car pulls up. It wasn't anything special or anything, but the girl who was driving it. Oh my gosh! She has to have been the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

We were all sitting in our bedroom, I had just gotten home and everyone else was asleep. Luke was playing some games while Matthew sat and read a book, I don't know how he can do that over all of the noise. There was so much of it that I couldn't concentrate on anything. I just sat and stared at random spots in the room while pretending to listen to Luke's banter.

"...this girls tits were huge like so big, and she had the most red hair I've ever seen. I think it was natural too, anyway..." Luke was continuing on. Matthew would throw in a noise to make it sound like her was listening, you could tell he was used to this kind of stuff. After about a minute Luke ran out of things to say about the 'big titted red head' he was in love with and he changed subject, probably because he realized Matthew was only pretending to listen. "So Matt...any cute guys come into the restaurant?" He asked with a demonic grin towards Matthew.

I turned my head right away to see Matthew's expression. Why was Luke always asking him questions like that? Is he really gay or is it some kind of joke they have? Matthew glared down at Luke from where he laid on his bed before sitting up. "Shut up. I forgot to brush my teeth." He said before getting up and walking out of the room. Leaving a kinda awkward atmosphere.

"Why do you do that?" I asked completely confused. Whether he was gay or not, Luke had to see that questions like that bother him.

"Do what? Joke with him about being gay?" He said with a laugh that kind of appalled me. For someone who acts like a best friend to the guy he sure doesn't care much for his feelings. "Don't worry he's not gay...at least he says he isn't."

"Then why tease him about it? Did something happen?" I asked. Luke turned down the volume on the game and we could then hear the bathroom door close down the hall. Luke turned towards me and with a slight smile on his face. Was he going to tell me or was he just going to say something ridiculous?

"Nothing happened don't worry about it." He said. Something told me he was lying but I was too tired to call him out on it. Work had really drained me, we only got an hour brake which I had to spend remembering about that night.

Ever since that police man came in, I couldn't help but look back in what happened. It was like that face just dragged all of those memories that I tried to bury deep in my head back to the surface, only bringing me stress and worry. So much so that I've been asked four times already if I was okay. Twice from Luke and two other people I worked with. I guess my expression and quietness showed off my distress.

I still hadn't heard anything about them finding the bodies. Where people even looking for them? Surely I would have heard something on the news about them, this town isn't too much farther from the one I last lived in. As if they did find them, would I get blamed. I was at the place where it happened, my fingerprints and any thing else they can use to track people are all over the place, even my blood.

There was also the whole thing with Sebastian. No one said anything about him, not when the fire happened or anything. The doctor at the hospital didn't even know of him. They said that he didn't even live with us. How was that possible? What happened to him? I wasn't worried as much about him as I was about the people he's around. I shivered a little as I remembered everything that went on between us.

I liked him, he was actually the first guy I ever liked. He was my first kiss and everything. I trusted him so much too but then he did that to me. Why would he do that? It was like he went crazy or something. He kept saying all of that stuff I didn't understand and he kept calling me Ciel. Who's was Ciel anyway? And why does that sound so familiar?

It's not a very common name, in fact I don't remember meeting anyone by that name before. But since the first time I heard it it sounded as familiar as my own name. There's just too many weird things that happened those few days. But the weirdest had to be what happened to Sebastian. There was something truly wrong about him. Something I don't even think is humanly possible.

I was broken from my thoughts when Matthew came back in the room, he was gone for a while. He didn't even look at Luke as he came in, he just flopped down on his own bed and pulled the covers around himself. I thought Luke might say something to him, I could feel something like that in the air, but he remained quiet. He went back to his video games but plugged in a pair of headphones so Matthew could sleep. Soon I crawled into my own bed, trying to find sleep as well.

Before I even closed my eyes I knew it was going to be a rough night. There was just too much on my mind. But my body was tired so I decided I'd try sleep just for it. Though I'm not sure how that's going to work out. Especially with all of the thoughts going through my head.

.

.

.

.

I groaned as I stretched my legs out, the pain from being on my feet all day had finally gotten too hard for me. I sat in the bench in the small break room in front of the lockers. I had just gotten off of my shift for the day, it was nine o'clock. I couldn't wait to get back to the house and get something to eat, my stomach had been growling for the past three hours, complaining from the emptiness.

"You going home Vince?" Asked one of the older women I worked with. Her name was Carol, she was a very short lady with salt and pepper short hair and glasses. Though when I said she was short I didn't mean that I was taller, she was about the same height as me.

"Yep." I said getting up and grabbing my wallet and house keys out of my locker. I don't even know why I really even have keys for the house, someone is always home anyway.

"Don't you live by the court house? You want me to drive you home?" She offered. Any other day I would have said yes, but today I kinda felt like going outside and walking home. It wasn't too hot today and there was a nice cool breeze too. I didn't want to pass up a day like this, who knows when I'll have another one.

"Yeah but that's okay. I'd rather walk, the weather is so nice today. It's nice to have a break from all that heat." I said with a smile. I really did hate the heat, I think I'm more of a winter or fall person.

"Oh..okay. I thought I'd just ask. Me and some of the other people here worry about you that's all." She said with a nervous smile. I looked over at her when she said this. Why would they be worried about me? Sure it's a long walk and not through the safest parts of town but I'm a fifteen year old boy. I can take care of myself.

"Why worry? I'm fine." I said making my way to the door. I think I might have said it a little too angrily though. But why was I so angry? It's not like this is the first time someone has treated me like this, like some dainty girl. I should be used to this by now.

"Just thought I'd ask." I heard her call as I made my way out the door and into the main part of the store. I walked quickly put of the store and down the street. I was grumbling in my head the whole way. Why did I have to be so small? It's not like I'm sick or anything. I've always been healthy. Maybe my mom was on drugs or something?

It was very dim out, the sun was still setting faintly in the distance. The street lights were already on, lighting up spots on the side walk and road, leaving those spaces of darkness. There weren't many people out tonight. Maybe a car would drive past every once and a while but I guess that was typical for a Wednesday night. A nice cool breeze was blowing the loose fitting shirt of my uniform, sometimes spending a chill up my bare skin underneath. It really was such a nice night.

I made my way down the sidewalk, passing closing stores and the dark allies in between them. You knew when you were coming into the badder parts of town when you started hearing voices from inside those dark allies. I didn't even want to think about what was going on in them. I tried my best to not be noticed as I walked past, I had only been called out once before by someone who wanted me to buy some drugs or something off of them, I just kept my head down and walked faster.

But tonight it seemed like the voices were a little quieter, the police sirens were more far off in the distance, the street lights shined a little bit brighter, and the dogs barked just a little less viciously. Yeah it was a good night, well that's what I thought it was until what happened next happened.

Out of nowhere something hit me like a freight train as I came to a corner of a building, knocking me to the ground and making me hit my head hard off the cement and I felt pain in my right arm. The impact made my vision flash white for a moment and my teeth crash together. I groaned and began to feel dizzy. The voices around me sounded like they were underwater but I could still hear the panic in them. What was going on?

I cracked my eyes opened only to be greeted by dancing dark figures. "Whaau...un...wh..." I tried to say something but then everything went numb for a moment. The next time I opened my eyes there was flashing blue and red lights, it was warm where I lay on my side and soon enough the lights and the voices left me.

.

.

.

.

The first thing that I realized was the throbbing pain in my head, the second was that I was no longer laying on the sidewalk, the third was that I wasn't outside any more but on a bed, and the fourth...this wasn't my house.

I think the first thing that gave it away was the smell, it wasn't a bad smell or a good one, it just smelled like a different house. The air was very warm, or was that because I was buried under a mountain of blankets? When I opened my eyes I stared at the room in confusion.

The room was dark except for a bedside lamp that was left on. It was a normal bedroom, kind of plain, but a bedroom, maybe for guests or something. The walls had dark green wallpaper with a flower design running up and down it, the floors were a darkly colored wood as was the other furniture in the room, the bed sheets that surrounded me on the queen sized bed were white with light green pillows. There were only two doors in the room, one to leave and a closet, or that's what I guessed at least. There were two Windows as well but were covered by shudders so I couldn't see outside but from what I could tell it was still dark out.

I remembered just walking down the street, trying to get home when someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground where I hit my head off the ground. Why didn't i just caught myself like any normal person? After that I really can't remember what happened. I must have past out though. I reached behind my head to feel where I hit my head. There was a large bump and I jumped when I felt a odd texture, it was almost like there was stiches on the injured area, but wouldn't I be in the hospital if just had gotten stitches? Where am I anyway?

The room was unfamiliar to me. My heart quickened when I realized that I could be in danger. I pushed back the covers, felling a pound in my head as I did so, and look over my body to make sure nothing had been done to me. The only thing different was that my shoes were gone. I sighed with some relief when I saw that I hadn't been messed with much. But someone must have given me the stitches. I looked at the side of the bed and saw a wooden chair beside it, like someone had been sitting there. Whose house is this? I was about to get up so I could at least go to a window and look out side to see if I could identify anything when I heard a creak of a floor board.

Someone must be coming closer. I looked around frantic because I didn't know what to do. I'm in a strangers house and their coming this way. I heard the footsteps stop outside of the door, I quickly fell back onto the bed, ignoring the pain in my head, and pulled the blankets back around myself. Pretending to still be asleep.

The door opened and I heard someone enter the room, I kept my head still though and waited for them to enter my field of vision. As soon as they had come in though a very familiar smell had filled the room, I found it hard to place where I smelled it before but it smelled good. I heard the person sigh, they came into my sight but we're so close that their pants blocked everything. It had to have been a man though, when I realized this my chest tightened, I had been wishing for a woman, they can be trusted easier. He set down a teacup of a hot liquid onto the bedside table. The smell was coming from the drink, it looked like tea, but what kind.

"It keeps fading..." I heard the man whisper in a very familiar voice. As soon as it reached my ears, despite my headache. I sat straight up in bed and moved to the farthest edge of the bed.

"You!" I squealed as I stared over at the officer from the other day, the one who looked exactly like Sebastian. "Where is he? Is he here?" I almost screamed frantically as I remembered Sebastian and everything he did, was this guy some relative or something helping him with what ever horrible things he wants to do this time.

The man across the room only had an alarmed look for a moment before moving a step closer, I grabbed a pillow and held it tightly. Ready to throw it or use it for relief of the incredible amount of fear I was feeling, I didn't know. "Calm down please. You'll hurt yourself if you move so much." He said in a graceful voice, a smile crossed his beautiful face as he said the next part. "Your talking about Sebastian when you say he, right?" He almost had a laugh in his voice.

I sat there prepared to run like holy hell to get out of here. So this guy does know Sebastian? "Ye...yeah. I...I want to leave now. Before he finds me." I whimpered when I realized that Sebastian had followed me here and basically kidnapped me.

The man across from me sat himself down on the bed, I jumped back with one foot on the floor. "But you can't leave." He said staring me up and down, I felt so uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why? I promise I won't tell anyone one about what happened before. I haven't anyway. So just let me go, okay. Before he sees me." I basically pleaded with the man who look exactly like the one I was terrified of. The way he looked at me reminded me so much of how Sebastian used to look at me, they had to be related.

The man's face became serious then and he moved closer to me on the bed. I didn't move back though. "Why are you so afraid of him? Has he done something to you?" He asked, he sounded a lot like a concerned parent rather than an partner in crime. "You haven't told anyone about what?" He asked.

I was kind of shocked at first, this guy didn't know what Sebastian did and yet he was still keeping me here. "He...There was a lot of things that he did. Not only to me but to my friends." I cringed when I said friends, that word was like dirt in my mouth. "I have to leave before he finds me!" I said getting onto my feet.

The man was still looking concerned but for some reason there was a spark in his eye that said it was all a lie. "I can't let you leave until you tell me everything. Okay?" He said. I sat down on the bed, I had to leave before he gets back, telling this guy couldn't hurt would it. I thought it would be an easy thing to understand until I started talking.

"Well he was in the same foster home as me about a month ago. He was nice and stuff and I thought he was a good guy but then...then stuff got weird." I whispered. My back was facing the man behind me, for some reason the room became more calming than it had been before. I really didn't want to say anything about the fact that he killed three people and was definitely not going to talk about the other stuff he did to me. But I have to say something. There was a moment of silence before I started talking again. "He did a lot of stuff that...well I'd rather not say." I said barely looking back at the man.

There was more silence and when it became strange I turned to look back at him and see what the problem was. He was staring at the sheets with a kind of bored expression. "Okay but what if I told you...Sebastian was already in the room?" He asked before I froze and stared back at him as he looked up at me, his eyes seemed to glow strangely just like how Sebastian's had so many nights ago.

"Wha...whe..." I tried to say as I stared back at him like a deer struck by headlight. Was he in the closet, under the bed, somewhere. It was too late, if I try to get out now I wouldn't be able to get past both of them. I mean I'm pretty sure that this guy would help Sebastian, I mean their probably brothers or something, he's probably just as crazy as Sebastian. I swallowed hard before continuing to speak, "He's here?" I said as I stared in horror as the man's face turned into a smile, yep he was crazy too.

"Yeah. He's he...are you going to cry?" He laughed out a little, I didn't even notice that my face had become hot and my vision blurry with tears until he said something. "Why are you crying? Are you scared of him that much?" He asked with an almost mockingly concerned voice. I jumped to my feet in rage and despair.

My voice I knew was going to be shaky, I didn't even know exactly what I was going to say, all I knew was that I was going to have to get out. Tears started running down my face, the feeling of it reminded me that what happened about a month ago wasn't so long ago. I had pushed it all out of my mind for so long and now it was coming back. I remembered how panicked I was and how scared, I thought I might have actually of died as well, I had forgotten about that but now I remember because it was happening again.

"Please, just let me leave. I'm sorry if I did anything to Sebastian to make him like this. I didn't want anything to happen. It's not my fault. Please I want to leave!" I said in a very horse voice, my whole body was shaking and I had started to look around the room frantically, waiting for Sebastian to reveal himself. I looked at the man who still sat on the bed, he just stared down at the bed, as if he didn't care about what I ways saying. From the sight of him doing this I got a feeling I hadn't had in a very long time, one I used to get when I was very small and threw a temper tantrum about something, no matter how much I laid there and kicked and screamed I still felt like the adult I was trying to get the attention of didn't care, and that bothered me so much and it does right now as well. "He didn't tell you anything! Did he?! You would help me if you knew!" I basically yelled at that neutral face.

The man smiled slightly, just like Sebastian, always taking things so lightly, he looked over at me making me shiver slightly. "I would help you? Why, it couldn't have been that awful? You didn't tell me anything really. Why should I help you if you won't even tell me what he did?" He whispered quietly to me, I felt myself choke on a sob as I heard him say it. I really do have to tell him if I want to leave. He saw the confliction on my face. "You can tell me. I'm a police officer, remember? I'm sure I've heard worse." He said in a very silky voice.

"But he's here..." I said taking a small step forward. Another thing that this guy and Sebastian have in common is that they both are good at persuading people.

"I lied, I wanted to see your reaction. But he will be here soon, so if you want to leave I want you to tell me everything." He said kindly. I felt like hitting him for scaring me like that but his actions were so kind and gentle that I stared to trust him more. Though when he patted the bed for me to sit across from him I still hesitated. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said softly.

I hesitantly took a step forward and sat myself on the edge of the bed. I watched his every move as I did this and so did he. "I really don't want to talk about this..." I said staring at the concerned face across from me. Maybe I could just tell him the part about how he killed Peter, Sam, and Andrew. That was bad enough to where I could leave everything else out, right? "Sebastian...He isn't right. In the head I mean." I said nervously.

"What do you mean?" The man asked, I noticed then that he had moved closer to me, but I thought it was just to bring me more comfort.

I swallowed before continuing. "He...He killed three people." I whispered very quietly and closed my eyes tight. This was the first time that I had come out about their deaths, I hadn't heard anything about them before so this must be the first confession.

"Why would he do that?"

I thought about what I was going to say carefully, my guess was because they had tried kill me but if I say that I would be making him sound more like a hero than the monster I knew he was so I decided to say, "I don't know...He did it for no reason." I stuttered out, God that was a bad lie.

Suddenly it felt like the atmosphere in the room had changed, the air seemed heavier and harder to breath, the man next to me didn't feel as friendly as well. I looked over to him, the light from the lamp behind his head made his face dark but his eyes seemed to glow through the dark as he glared at me. Did I make him angry, was he mad that I basically called Sebastian a cold blooded killer, even though he was. I was about to get off the bed but then a small smile fell on his face. "Your lying."

My breath got quicker, how did he know I was lying? "What? No...no I'm not I..." I tried to say before he cut me off.

"I know about everything that happened when you were with him." He said, my body was frozen, I couldn't move I was too afraid. He knew about everything? "I know that he killed those idiots because they tried to kill you...twice. The first time they tried to drown you and then the second they pulled a knife out on you." He whispered almost seductively towards me.

I gulped before speaking. "Yeah but...but that's not exac..." I tried to say but I was cut off again.

"It is exactly. Why would you lie?"

I started to get a little angry then. "If you knew about what he did, why would you still help him?" I whispered with a bit of a broken heart. There really was no way that I could leave, this guy didn't care.

"Because you loved him." As soon as he said this I was about to protest. Sure I had a crush on him for a little bit but after he did what he did, who could. As soon as I opened my mouth I got a hand on it, silencing me. I screamed a little into the hand when I he pushed me down onto the bed pinning me. Oh god it was happening again. "But that's okay though, because I love you too." He whispered down to me. I stared up at him in confusion, did he say 'i' as in the man on top of me. He took his hand off of my mouth and smiled at my baffled face.

"Wha...what no! I never even met you before! Sure I kinda had a little crush on Sebastian for a little bit, but you?" I was so confused. This guy sure was a creep, probably runs in the family.

"You don't understand. I am Sebastian." He said with a smile. I actually thought about laughing for a minute but then I remembered how nutty the real guy was so I decided against it.

"You guys really are fucked up in the head aren't you?" I said with a very blank voice. I imagined all the things that might happen tonight. I could get murdered or molested again, hell maybe they'll sacrifice me along with a cat in order to satisfy Lord Satan or something.

The man above me raised an eyebrow at me. "I would prove it but...I must admit it's not a pretty sight."

"Your not a pretty sight." I murmured. God this guy's heavy. Not to mention it looked pretty strange having a full grown man in a police uniform straddling a very tiny fifteen year old boy.

"Thats not what you thought before. You thought I was so handsome, you were jealous at first but then you started to feel attracted to me. The only time you truly hated me was after I touched you. But even then you did put up much of a fight." He said like it was absolutely nothing. But I on the other hand had my eyes bugging out of my head. How in holy hell did he know that? That...I never really even thought about that but I knew I did think it.

"How did you..."

"Ciel told me. He doesn't really like you though, says your a big cry baby and that your incredibly stupid. I think he's just tired though, he always did get cranky when he needed a nap." The man above me said. There was that person again. Ciel. Who the hell is this guy? "I don't get to see him much, usually just you. Though he was here a moment ago, I made tea for him and everything." He said with a kinda sad voice as we both glanced over at the now cold tea cup.

I couldn't believe this, this guy is actually nuts. I turned my head and faced him. "People are going to be looking for me. It's past my curfew." I said as I just remembered Alice's angry voice, God I'd take her over this guy any day.

The man's face didn't change much he just glanced back at me. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." He tightened his grip on the hands beside my head and before I could say anything in protest his lips were on mine.

Slowly something in me started to take over, the feeling of his much larger body over mine, the dim light of the lamp beside the table making his black hear shine, the scent of his neck as he moved his head, the taste of his mouth, the sound of his barely audible moans, all of it was so very familiar, slowly taking me back into a time that I could barely remember. Letting something strange take over me.

**A/N: God my writing is so boring but any way sorry for cutting it off at a good part, but I just found it hard to stop anywhere to where the chapter would be at least a little bit interesting but I decided to stop here because this chapter is almost twice as long as my other ones. Anyway I'm happy to say that Ciel (like real Ciel) will be in the next chapter. I think I'll start writing it as soon as I get this one up so I hope I won't take like a month off again, I want to get this one done but I don't want to rush it. Also schools starting for me again so I don't know how much extra time I'll have but to be honest I think sitting in boring classes with people I'd rather eat broken glass than talk to really gives me time to think without much distraction so I might get things done. **

**Anyway thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I said that I was going to try and get these up faster, and I meant to but it turned into a lie after a few, well very bad things happened in my life recently and didn't find the time or the mental stability to write this, in fact I even considered dropping it for a little while but decided against it. The main reason that I wasn't able to get this up for so long was because a friend of mine recently passed away and I was too upset to do much of anything for a while also when I finally got to working on it again my computer crashed and I lost like legit everything, pictures, music, videos, even the passwords I used for some sites I had completely forgotten so I had to fix all of that. I had to restart this chapter a good ten times because I kept changing my mind about where I wanted it to go but now I'm finally happy with it, or at least about as happy as I'll ever be with it. Anyway thanks for your patience but come on, there's like a how crap load of awesome fanfics on this site so I'm sure my half assed junk wasn't missed. Anyway thanks again. And I'm really, really sorry. （ Ｔ****ДＴ）**

**Chapter 11**

HOLY FUCK'N SHIT! WHY? WHY DID THAT JUST...WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

I screamed so loudly in my head, some of the words breaking through my panicked huffs and puffs as I ran probably the fastest I ever had in my whole life. My heart was pounding through my chest in terror and my sobs made breathing even harder, tears blurred my vision horribly but I still ran on, trying to get as far as I could though I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to run now, even if my bare feet where bleeding and probably embedded deep with broken glass and God knows what else.

I only stopped running when I felt the contents of my stomach come up my throat from how upset I was. I quickly leaned against a building for support and looked around at where I was, I had no idea, somewhere deeper into town probably. Now that I had stopped running I felt too tired to continue, though I still felt like I was too close to my starting line, but then again I never had a finish to begin with.

I sank to the ground down the wall, the sobs shook me terribly and I could barely breath anymore. I sounded horrible with the noises I made. I still couldn't believe what just happened actually happened. I could only prey that it was some sort of dream but I looked down at the remaining bits of my clothing, torn and exposing pale white skin, with the evidence that soaked the front of my body telling me it was all very, very real. Yes, I was absolutely covered in blood, the horrible smell of it burned my nose and gave me a horrible sense of Déjà vu, though my panic would not allow for any remembering. The darkness of the night made it look black among my clothing and perhaps...maybe it was because I was a sweaty mess but...it almost seemed dry for a second.

The scene kept playing over and over again in my head, driving me crazier, and making me become more scared with every time. What had I just done? I'm...I'm a...a...

.

.

.

.

_The man's lips brought something strange, a feeling of a time I had long forgotten, one of complete uncertainty and constantly striving for...what was it? What was this feeling? I couldn't place it, it was something I don't think I've ever felt before. It made me quiver and shake, the feeling was so strong but for the life of me I couldn't place the correct word, it was like one of those things the english language just never bothered to name, a nameless feeling that was...almost...enough to drive one...insane. My body seemed to vibrate with this feeling, it flowed off of me and became so strong that I couldn't even feel myself anymore, I was losing...me. What is this? What's happening? _

_The man above me seemed to feed off of these feelings, as if he was like a dog, able to sense the true flavor of one's being, an innocent judge of the world. His breath had gotten heavier, his kiss deeper and his hands seemed to hold tighter. I could feel him moaning into my mouth, I could not make out the words but they sounded like that of a mad man, he was truly terrifying._

_Despite the many sensations I felt at the moment I fought back against him, he still had my hands pinned against the pillows by my head but his grip was loosening. To my delight, well about as delightful as one can be in this kind of situation, he finally let go and also stopped kissing me, I could finally breath again. _

_For some stupid moment I thought I might finally have a chance at getting away but to my horror the only reason he let off of me for that moment was so that he could sit up, still straddled around my hips of course, by the way he was rather heavy, and began to unbutton the top to his black uniform. Skin white like snow slowly began to appear as he unbuttoned one button at a time, at a speed only used to taunt me, I laid on my back helpless for a few moments watching this play out before me, he was really...Oh God I'm not going to give him the ratification by even thinking it, my strange expression seem to bring him some humor since he deeply chuckled over me before he reached the last button. "Like what you see." It wasn't a question, his smug and rather attractive grin looked down at me, showing a full row of pearly white teeth. _

_I quickly snapped out of it and glared up at him, "No way. I find pedophile rather sickening to me frank." I spat up towards him before kicking my legs underneath of him which turned out to be a bad idea because it earned me a lustful deep moan and a devilish grin, his ruby eyes seemed to glow with the feeling. Fuck he's hard as shit! What a creep, the thought of how he saw me made my skin crawl, this wasn't right. _

_"Pedophile! That's a rather harsh term don't you think? I mean coming from you." He chuckled towards me while he let most of his shirt pool down to his elbows, exposing his entire chest and most of his stomach to me. He was really well built, the kind of body most guys dreamed of, he looked like he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, he was lean and had just enough muscle, though he had a lot less than what the normal American's ideal amount was but too be honest no body really wants a body builder. I felt really self conscious then, though I really shouldn't I mean he freaking kidnapped me! _

_"'Coming from me'! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your the one getting hard to little boys you...you freaking...Pervert!" I didn't know what to even say at the end, my brain was too wound up. Why the hell is this happening to me?_

_The man got a wicked smile on his face them, his eyes glitted and he made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "Your not much of a little boy if you ask me." He growled towards me, he ran a hand up my thigh from knee to hip, giving me chills and making me squirm away from the touch, though I really couldn't. "You've got such a lusty body, No little kid could have this much sex appeal." His fingers played across my hip bones and he grinded on top of me, I really wanted to moan but I didn't let myself. His other hand guided itself towards his black pants, stopping at the button. I then noticed something about his hand then. I couldn't believe that I hadn't caught it before but his hand... it had that same part, that same tattoo, just like Sebastian... What the Hell is all of this anyway?! I followed that hand, completely ware of the fact that something greater was at work than some crazy guy and his brother playing some sick joke when I realized what was happening at the current moment. My eyes widen then, knowing what was going to happen next and my mind went completely frozen in fear. "Or make a full grown man, Get. Like. This..." _

_Before I knew it the top button was undone and the zipper pulled down as far as it would go. And guess what. Pedophlic police officers don't wear underwear... Who knew? _

_There was a good minute of complete silence, my heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't even will myself to breath at first. I just stared in complete terror at...it. It was, just like what you'd expect on a fully grown man like him, it was big and it was really intimidating. I really did feel like a child when I saw it. But just it being big wasn't the reason why I was so shocked, it was just so...scary. _

_Despite the fact that I'm a fifteen year old boy living in the age of the internet and having just about everything I want at my fingertips. Yes, I have seen porn and any other kind of crazy thing a boy like me could want, I don't think I've ever seen anything more...horny than this right now, this man right in front of me, staring down at me, looking at me with such a hungry face, trapping me here right below him, that it...it...it...it...it just...I...it..OH GOD HELP ME!_

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought harder than I think I ever had in my whole life, I kicked and slapped and even tried to bite but I never made contact with his arms. The man tried to grab a hold of me but for some reason I was finally able to miss him for a moment, he grabbed on to my shirt though and I harshly threw myself to the left and he ripped my shirt, the sight freedom of being away from him for a minute gave me the chance to see that at the end of the bed lay his belt, the one that had all of the stuff police officers use to work, such as slips to write people up for speeding but also, and to my last salvation, a hand gun. _

_With all my strength and that strange energizing feeling I got when this all started I managed to get into a position where the man was still on top of me but I was now on my stomach and was sideways on the bed. I quickly grabbed the gun out of its holder and dragged it under my body, praying that i wouldn't accidentally set it off. The man saw this and grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me into a rather uncomfortable position where he was still sitting on my lower half but had my back arched back in a way where my front was fully open. _

_I let out a whimper as I clung the gun to my chest feeling around for the safety lock, but having to fight him as well as he tried to grab it off of me but lucky for me he could not see. Thought too bad for him because I got the safety lock off before he could even get hold of it, and in that moment that I finally, for in a very long time, I finally had some sort of power, that feeling that I had felt before seemed to become so much stronger within me that I just couldn't handle it._

_Out of nowhere I twisted around and met eye contact with the man, his bloody reds were wide with shock as he watched me point the gun directly at him. His mouth looked like he was about to say something but before either of us knew it, I had pulled the trigger._

_And with the bang came the dark colored liquid and the feeling of being let go. I fell to the floor off the bed, the sound of the gunshot ringing though my hears and the hot liquid covered the side of my face. I got up though, too mad in my rage to care, I got to my feet quickly and glared at the unmoving body that lay on the bed before me. I had aimed at the man's beautiful face but ended up getting him in the throat instead, out of fear I repositioned the gun again and this time aimed it dead in between his eyes, which were wide open. I didn't even feel my finger move on the trigger before it went off again, and again, and again. I didn't even count how many times it went off. Perhaps I stopped when I finally ran out of bullets, but I don't remember, I was too blinded._

_That feeling, the one I felt before. I'm not sure what it was to be exact, but there was only one word that I could think of that could define it. But this feeling was so unnameable, the power it had over me was amazing, it was so strong and terrifying that I can only hope that I never feel it again. It was...almost like, though it wasn't anywhere close to being this mild of a feeling, it was almost like revenge was all of felt, it became the most important thing to me. _

_Because of this I became a murderer today._

.

.

.

.

I poured out the contents of my stomach one last time. Though it seemed that I had finally run out of stuff to throw up before I just continued to choke on my own sobs some more. I can't even remember a time that I've been this upset before. I can't even get myself to move anymore, I'm just laying here waiting, for what I don't know and don't care.

My life is over. Once I'm found out about killing a guy their going to lock me up in some juvenile detention center or something. Maybe they'll even try me as an adult and send me straight to an adult prison. It's not like I could plead that it was all in self defense because they would surely find out about the whole thing with Peter, Sam, and Andrew. I'd get the whole blame since clearly it seems that I have an imaginary friend or something since no one remembers him. Well almost no one, that...guy. The one I just ... he knew about him, in fact he looked so much like him, he knew I didn't kill them but now...there's no point. There never was one.

The air was kind of cold for a late June night, my bare chest and stomach were open to it and my face was so wet with tears that the chill made me shiver, though it wasn't noticeable through my sobs and sudden hiccups. God I must look pathetic laying here like this.

And just like on cue, in the moment that I just wanted to fall off the face of the earth and die, I heard a car roll up behind me, it was load and sounded really big, it's lights were very bright but since I wasn't facing it they didn't blind me. Great just what I need, some nosey bitch coming to see why I'm laying on the sidewalk like this. Can I die now. Despite my anger and humiliation though, I just couldn't stop my sobbing.

I heard two doors open and the sound of music can out with them, some dub step that I never had the patience or the energy to listen to. "Yep, thats him alright." I heard a voice say behind me. I didn't recognize it at all, it was a younger male's voice that sounded like he was rather full of himself but at the same time a slight tone of anger.

I couldn't help my shaking and hiccuping but I did manage to lift myself up a little bit and turn around but right before I could see them I felt a foot smash me back down on to the ground. I let out a cry of pain when I felt a hand grab me by the hair and force me to look up at the two men before me, well one was a man, the other looked only a little older than me. They were both very large but while the man was pure muscle the younger guy was all height, he had the body of a runner. It was the man who had me by the hair.

"Where's the shit?" The man simply stated, he looked me dead in the eyes and pulled my hair tighter when all I did was shake my head, I didn't know what he was talking about. I've never seen these guys before in my life. "The stuff you bitch! Where is it! It was handed off to you because you said you'd give it back once the coast was clear, didn't yah?" He yelled right in my face. I still had no idea what he was talking about. He must have me mixed up with somebody else but this situation seems so serious, how the hell am I ever going to get out of this.

"I..I don't..." I tried to say that I didn't know what he was talking about but I kept choking on my words. Clearly the man wasn't up to fighting with me about this.

He smacked my head down before giving me a harsh kick in the side, "You don't know my ass!" He yelled again. My vision went black for a moment and I let out a loud yelp, the kick made me skid across the sidewalk a little. He started paceing and pulling what little hair he had in frustration. The man lifted his foot to kick me again but he looked over to his right to see a middle aged couple leaving a restaurant who had stopped to see a man kicking a very small teen.

"Lets take this elsewhere, where there's less of a unwanted crowd." The younger body growled over to the man, the man simply nodded with a glare before comeing closer to me. I was still in too much pain from the one kick to really move so I had no chance of fighting back when I felt the man easily pick me up. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, looked over towards the couple across the street but they seemed to read the situation as well and knew better than to interfere in this kind of thing unless they wanted the same trouble.

The next think I knew I was thrown down into a trunk of a car and the last thing I saw before everything went black was the evil grin of the large man before he slammed the metal down, locking me in and taking me to God knows where.

.

.

.

.

If it wasn't just the fact that as soon as the car had stopped in what looked like some kind of parking garage and a brown sac was thrown over my head. Or even that as I was forced to walked though what ever this place is that I heard some of the most horrible sounds I think I've ever heard in my life, from people crying out in pain and for help to even some laughing hysterically, or make completely unhuman sounds that made this place seem like a crazy house or something. Where was I?

It seemed like the farther I walked in I heard other people more sane people no less scary. They all sounded like big, tough guys all full of really big egos and not to mention total confidence.

"In here." I heard someone from behind me say before throwing me to my right and knocking me on the floor. I tried to get up again so I could keep moving but got another kick in the side. "Stay down bitch!" I heard another voice say. The scariest thing about all of this was that I had no idea how many people there were around me, or what was going to happen to me. Everything was filled with such horrible uncertainty.

I felt someone rip the sack off of my head, the room was dimly lite and the gray walls didn't help much at all of livening up the place. "Finally we can get some shit done." I heard a man say, he sounded like the one who had kicked me before. I felt my hair get pulled and was forced to look at the same man again in the face, it wasn't a very good looking face either. The man looked like he was gonna start interrogating me again but he was quickly interrupted.

Two men in the corner of the room started laughting, the man who had me by the hair turned to them with a glare. "What's so damn funny you fuck faces?" He growled letting go of my head. I let it fall, my tiredness was getting the better of me.

"We thought Joey said he handed the stuff off to some guy. Who the heck is this little girl?" One of them said with some humor in his voice, earning a glare from myself. I had yet to fully examine all of the people in the room, besides from the two that had dragged me in here there were five more. The two laughing ones were both middle aged men, fairly skinny but one had a tattoo on the side of him face while the other seemed to have been missing some teeth with a scared up lip to go along with it. Another man stood by the door, he looked like a very normal man with almost a fatherly appearance, he didn't look like he belonged here. Right beside him stood another younger man, he we very well built but rather short and as soon as I saw his face I thought I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't remember where that was exactly but I really didn't care about that because right across the room from me stood the strangest of them all.

Long, curly, golden blond hair, skin pale and freckled, eyes green like emeralds, and the most wicked smile in the world, that is what made up the woman in front of me. She was dressed rather darkly, making her skin and hair glow more in the dim light, she looked like the kind of girl who would be always shopping or hanging off the arm of a handsome boyfriend, she looked so out of place here, but then she didn't. She had such a superior atmosphere about her that if I didn't know better I'd think she was in charge and the was she showed her expressions was as if she was certain that no one else would judge her on them, she was invincible. She was looking dead at me of course and when I looked back at her her face twitched as if I wasn't supposed to do that but soon enough it seemed to turn up into an even bigger smile that gave me chills.

"Yeah looks like a little fag to me." The younger boy behind me said seriously while staring me down. I trembled under all of their stares, I didn't even know why I was here and yet I felt like I was already guilty.

"I don't care what he looks like, all I know is that he has what we need." The same man who had dragged me in before grabbed my head again and tried to force me to look up at him but my eyes wouldn't open for him. I kept them squeezed shut because if I didn't I'd be too scared to talk at all.

"I...I don't know...wha...what do you...mean?" I said as loudly as I could so everyone could hear me but I still stuttered on my words as I said it. The man above me just clicked his tongue before pulling my hair tighter. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. " I don..."

"Shut up and stop lying!" He screamed into my face I still had my eyes closed but when I opened them again I wish I hadn't because now I saw what he had in his other hand. A gun was pointed straight at the side of my head. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, was this how that cop felt when I did the same thing to him? Did he have this same moment of terror as well, knowing that your life is now in only this one person's hands. "Where is it!? You didn't hand it over to the cops did ya?!"

I could not speak what so ever at this point, the thought that I was going to die ran through my head almost a thousand miles an hour. I tried to speak but nothing came out I could only manage to shake my head slightly. Why was this shit always happening to me? What's going on, my life was so normal about a month ago, why now did it all go to Hell? I've almost died like what? Three times now? How is this even possible?

Whatever humor that was in the air seemed to evaporate as soon as this guy pulled out the gun, the other men were dead quiet, on edge waiting to see what would happen next, this was all just some show to them. The man with the gun though just yanked in my hair extremely hard before delivering another kick to my stomach, this one made a coppery liquid flood my mouth and I ended up choking it out on the dirty gray floor. The man let go of me and took a step back swearing to himself and slamming the revolver down on to the desk in the corner beside where the pretty blond lady sat. She gave a giggle and watched as the man started digging though a blue bag that sat on a chair, though her gaze quickly turned back to me with a pretty evil grin.

"That package was important, important to this little business and all of the people who work for it. You know what would happen if it got into the wrong hands, the police, some idiot kids? Everything would be ruined!" The man growled to me as he pulled something out of the bag, I couldn't see what it was but it couldn't possibly be good. "And you know who's fault that'd be?..." He said before turning back to me a twisted and forced grin on his ugly face. "Yours. And you know what would happen if that ends up happen'n?" He held the object up for me in his left hand shaking it tauntingly, I could hear the sound of it's contents spashing as he shook it. It was a white plastic container and my eyes grew in horror at the sight of it . "Your just gonna have to die." He said grinning at my terrified face.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON!" I screamed in terror trying to back away as much as I could from him, the lighter fluid in his hand and the thought of burning to death actually made taking a bullet to the head a much pleasanter way to die. The man just glared and walked closer to me, the whole time a plea came out with every single breath, tears were pooling down my face and I found that even breathing in oxygen was a struggle. I was quickly stopped by a pair of rough hands grabbing my shoulders and then another on my left side followed by my right. Three of the men were now holding me down, I was pushed into a laying position on the cold floor, I panicly struggled against them but got no freedom what so ever.

"I'd be a waste of a bullet to kill you and we need you to talk so this will just have to do." The man said before I felt someone pull out my right leg and roll the pant leg up to just above my knee, before I could even realize what they were doing exactly I felt them begin to douse my leg and foot in the smelly fluids.

"Sure smells better then this kid, what did you roll in anyway? Roadkill, the sewers, what?" One of the men laughed evilly at my already petrified face. I really couldn't care less about how I smelled at the moment.

The man in charge, the one who was now holding a lite match, stared down at me with an almost regretful expression. "Last chance, where is it." He said blankly looking me straight in my tear glazed eyes, I could only let out a whimper and small plea before I saw the match slip from his hand and almost in slow motion feel down toward my soaked leg.

What exactly happened next I'm not sure, the pain was far too immense for me to really process anything. I only remember faces spiralling around me, saying things that I couldn't hear because I was defended by my own wails and cries. I remember feeling my leg go numb after so long and soon so did the rest of me, my eyes started to grow heavier and my cries quieter and before I knew it I left the painful world. But only to wake to a much darker one.

.

.

.

.

_I wasn't me anymore. I really wasn't. Something was horribly wrong. _

_The first thing I noticed was just how off my entire body felt, it was like my soul had been sucked out of my body and placed into that of another. And a poor body it was. My stomach was empty and twisted, my limbs heavy and tired, my skin was covered in bruises, cuts, several substances that had no reason to be on a person. My body was shaking from cold and over whelming fear, what little clothing I had on was thin and seemed to be torn in many places, covered In complete filth as well._

_It was a very dark place, I could see the flickering lights from flames somewhere in the room, letting in very little light. I didn't even have to move my head to see that the room was filled with what appeared to be cages, some were empty while others had simular huddled masses within. The room smelled absolutely horrible, rot, puke, urine, and so many other nasty things, what ever this place was, it was like nothing I have ever seen before. One would think that it would be loud, filled with the tortured cries of the poor souls within the cages but it was dead quiet, sadly though I do not believe that any of these people are dead. _

_A door screeched open and a brighter light poured into the room, my eyes squeezed shut to look away, though I don't remember wanting to shut them. Footsteps, heavy footsteps made their way down the rows of cages, they would stop every few seconds and the sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard before who ever it was would start walking again. _

_Soon they made their way right in front of where I was, curled up in my painful ball. I held my breath, though I wasn't planning on doing so. Fear trickled through me as I waited, the footsteps stopped in front of my cage but there was no loud banging of metal, just the sound of cloths settling and dirt shifting. "Like you'd be sleeping after that. Get your arse out of there and go entertain our guests one last time." A man growled in a grizzly British accent down towards me. _

_Any other time I probably would have made some indication that I was listening but for some reason I still just laid there with my eyes closed tight pretending not to hear the man. The cage door flew open and a rather large hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt dragging me out like a doll, God this guy must be huge. _

_My eyes came weakly open, a lot slower than I would have liked, I looked up at the man before he roughly tossed me on the dirt floor. And indeed he had to have been then largest man I've ever seen, he dwarfed me in comparison. I continued to just lay there on the ground but I wanted to move, why wasn't I moving, I want to run away, why won't my legs do what I tell them to? _

_The man grabbed me by my shirt again with a growl before dragging me across the room toward the door. My knees scraped against the ground, creating more cuts and burning, why wasn't I even trying to help myself, why wasn't my body working? Was I paralyzed, was my spine broken or something but as soon as I thought that my head slowly turned to the side and looked over at the things I passed, giving that explanation away. It was like I wasn't even in control of my the body, someone else was. _

_I saw that cages were filled with small children, none looked to be older than eleven and they all looked like a bunch of torn up and abused rag dolls. A boy who was perhaps five laid on his side with a completely blank expression though his cheeks were stained with tears, his black hair a ruffled mess and his clothing was pretty dirty, but still much cleaner than the others or myself, he must not have been here that long. On the other hand a girl slightly older laid flat on her back in the cage next to the boy's, her blond hair had been clumsily chopped off, her once pretty clothing were soaked in what looked like blood, fresh too, though it did not look like it was her own, she spoke like mad and mumbled to herself words so quiet that I couldn't hear, though I wonder, from the wild look on her face if there was even anything to understand in the first place._

_What was this place? It had to have been worse than anything I've even seen on television or could even image on my own. Children locked into such small dark places, horribly mistreated and half of them looking as though they were on their death bed. This was like one of those completely irrational nightmares you have as a small child that leave you crying for the closest adult as soon as you wake even though you realized it wasn't real. Why is it that children have the most terrifying nightmares? Do these children here believe that all of this is a dream, is that why they sit so quietly, believing that they will soon wake to the comfort of a parent or sibling, or do they know this is real, and have simply given up hope of that, because I surely haven't. I never have._

_My pace never slowed even though I greatly wished that it would. I greatly wanted to stop, I don't want to go where ever this man is taking me, my body already hurts and my fears of ending up like these other children has made my mind go into a panic. I'm so scared, please, I want to stop! Why won't my legs listen?! Why haven't I tried to pull myself out of this man's grip, I don't want to go, I don't want to! What's wrong with me?!_

_"Your acting quite behaved, your the first kid all day I didn't have to carry in. Figured it out, huh?" The man spoke with a disgusting tone of amusement, like this was some stupid game or something. For the first time I felt my body actually show the same type of emotion as me, a wave of anger ran though me at the words and I glared up toward the man. He really was tall though, I mean I'm like 5'6", which is short for a boy my age but still he's a giant. _

_The man ended up leading me though the door that he had come in though. The light on the other side I realized was that of a chandelier, real silver and only had five lights on it, what was so impressive I think about it was that compared to the shambles of the other room, it looked like a real jewel, in fact everything I saw now did. The carpet was a fine red with a crimson curtain to match as well, draped in a light gray stone wall. The room was kind of circular, one curtain covered the only other exit besides the door that lead to the horrible room we had just left. The man though quickly moved us through the curtain, throwing it over his shoulder and roughly tossing me into an even brighter room. _

_I fell to the floor and scrapped my already cut and beat up knees on the much harder stone floor. I looked behind me towards the man and glared but saw that he had already disappeared back behind the curtain. Before I could even look around the new place I was in I felt someone roughly grasp my left arm and side and drag me into a standing position before forcing me to walk forward. I wanted to drop my jaw at the sight I saw next but it seems as though my body is used to this image._

_For the first time in the five minutes I've been here I wanted to run back into that one room back into the cage I had just been in before. The view in front of me made it look like a little piece of heaven compared to this Hell. Hell. That is what this place is right? Nowhere in earth could possibly be this sick and twisted, I wanted to puke but my stomach felt so such need. Seriously though, what's going on with me? Do they have me on drugs or something?_

_In front of me, in an amphitheater styled room, sat probably a hundred people. Mask and black robe clad, twisted smiles of joy and others of inpatients, both men and women, all surrounded me in their high up seating, gazing down at me. I felt like the gladiator or even one of the beasts thrown into the arena at the Colosseum in Rome, destined to put on a bloody show for the masses, or at least that's what I'm picking up from everything I've seen so far. Despite all of this my body shook but not for the same reason I wanted to. For some reason I kept picking up massive amounts of hate and anger from myself though I couldn't understand why. I really just want to cry. _

_By taking in the immense amount of people in the room I was completely oblivious to the other things that lay down at the floor area. In the center sat a marble table like stand, it rose up from the the rest of the floor slightly having two steps to get up to it. It first reminded me of how some med school university classes are set up, seats for everyone to see as they perform the newest lesson on a cadaver, could this place use to have been part of some university. Though the other element of the room seemed to prove that that assumption may be well far off from that. _

_Blood. The whole place was drowned in the red sticky substance, it cloaked the table, watered the floors, and small sprays of it splattered on the walls of the arena. The smell was just as bad as well, in fact it wasn't just iron that could be smelled, there was something else as well. I turned my head to the right and saw a poor mangled goat, or at least it was a goat, dead in the corner. It's insides had been ripped apart at the stomach and had trailed out across the floor a little ways. For some reason it seemed to me that there weren't as many...intestine as there should be. In fact it looked like something had been eating at it. I felt a little puke finally rise in my throat at the thought, it took a lot but I was finally scared, I mean my body showed it._

_I was harshly dragged over to the center of the arena, the blood covered table right in front of me, and I felt my stomach turn when my bare feet stepped in a nasty puddle of the still hot liquid and...oh god it was kinda chunky! I didn't look up at the crowd or anything, I shut my eyes tight and tried to hold my breath as much as I could, the smell was five times worse here than it was in the room was the cages. _

_"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Our last child of the night everyone!" The man holding my arm announced to the crowd, he also had a British like the man from before, his voice was loud and booming throughout the room, just like you'd expect of an announcer or what ever he is. His face was covered with a mask as well, it was white and it didn't do a very good job but just enough. He was also extremely tall like the man before, in fact everyone in the room seemed to be abnormally large, it was like I was a small child again, something was very wrong here. "You all know how it goes, the top three highest bidders get the boy for the next half hour! The whole floor is your playground and you are allowed to use any toys from within our two closets! We ask that you don't kill the child on the floor unless you are willing to play double what you bidded before!"_

_Bidders...toys...kill... what the Hell is this!? What's going to happen to me?! I wanted to break out of the man's grasp and run like Hell out of this nut house but my body didn't move, it didn't want to. The anger and the hatred I had felt before seemed to radiate off of my body, making me stand as stiff as a board as I waited for the show to finally start. _

_"We'll start the bidding at..." the man began to negotiate numbers with the people, saying words that I really didn't understand at all saying words like 'pounds' like they were saying their weights back to the man but then I remembered that it seems like the British currency that they were talking about, then it dawned upon me that they were all also speaking with accents. Could it be? No it couldn't, it's impossible, I..I..can't be in England...can I? I mean I was just in...wait where was I before this? For the life of me I can't remember. What's going on?! My panicked thoughts were soon shoved off when my head snapped to my left and saw the three cloaked audience members moving their way down to the floor. Oh god it was beginning. _

_The three people looked just as simular as anyone else in the room, wearing all black and having the white mask on, but I noticed they all were shaped differently, some people had ones in random shapes, other had animals, and some even had fancier ones with feathers or jewels as well, there was a great diversity of them, all except for the three moving down the stairs, they wore matching ones, full facial. The man in the front, a fat and remotely short one, the man behind him was very muscular and had very pale skin with freckles from what I could see, and falling behind them came a women with a very tall build. I didn't want to look at them slowly make their way towards me but I couldn't move my head, I couldn't even close my eyes, I was forced to face them, glaring at them. _

_Once they entered the floor the announcer that stood beside me quickly walked me over towards them , I looked at his face and saw a very grim expression, he didn't seem to like these people for some reason. "I thought your organization was no longer coming to these gatherings." He growled at the three, gripping my arm rather hard as he glared at them, my eyes grew with curiosity at the sight. "Didn't you make a very public announcement that our stock wasn't sufficient enough for...For what were you call those boring performances you do." _

_The fat man laughed deeply, staring straight at me as he did. "Oh, you miss understand. Those others were just duds, not worth anything, we still come ever week , looking for something worth it and this..." said the man motioning towards me, "this young boy, I can feel it! Their hungry for him! Can't you feel the crave in the air?!" Said the man excitedly followed by greedy nods from the other two. _

_The announcer rolled his eyes before throwing me towards them. "What ever, just don't let it be another waste of everyone's time." He grumbled before walking off a little. The three bidders that I was left with stared down at me hungrily, there eyes seemed to glow with anticipation as they watched me glare back up towards them. _

_The taller man bent down toward me, he had to rest in the balls of his feet in order to eye to eye with me, I just knew he was smiling underneath that mask. "My, what a handsome young boy you are. Your so well behaved too, what's your name.." The man tried to rest his hand on my small shoulder but I moved away from his touch and gave him a cursing gaze, my mouth zipped tight so I don't think I'll be answering very soon. Though soon enough I realized I didn't need to. _

_"Phantomhive, he was the Earl's son. Or at least that's what I was told when they brought him in. I've never seen the Queen's Guard Dog, not that I'd want to in the first place, but I hear that the apple didn't fall far from the tree with this one, looks that is." The announcer grumbled over to the man so he wouldn't have to waste his time trying to get it out of me. He had sat down in a chair that sat at the edge of the arena, clearly tired from the days work. _

_The man chuckled excitedly at this and quickly turned to face the other two behind him. "Hear that! We've got ourselves a Phantomhive! I say we get started right away!" The man exclaimed, quickly grabbing me by the middle and started to carry me off towards the table. _

_Phantomhive. That wasn't my name, clearly they me mixed up with somebody else. And yet, it sounds so familiar, I've never heard that name before, I pretty sure I haven't, it has such an odd ring to it that one would usually remember it. _

_Only the man and the woman were present when I was easily set down into the table. The fat man had disappeared into one of the closets that the announcer had said could be at use to the bidders and I cringed at the thought of what he was getting. The blood that was already on the table soaked into the back of my pants and made my stomach churn a little. "God this shits everywhere! How are we supposed to do this if the blood mixes?" The woman said annoyed. Her words made my heart beat faster. What do they mean by mixes, what are they planning on doing to me? _

_"I don't think that will be a problem, my dear!" The fat man said excitedly as he came back from the room carrying two things, a bucket and to my horror...a long shiny dagger. Finally my body also seemed to share my fear and quickly I felt my skin sweat and tremble at the sight of the silver instrument. "The goats holding cage over there looks plenty blood free." He said pointing briefly towards the smelly old cage that sat off to the side, very little hay lay within it, it was a cold metal thing, very much simular to the ones from the other room but sadly much cleaner and slightly larger. "But first..."_

_The man quickly pulled up the tattered hem of my ratty shirt, he lifted it so that my left side was well visible. I tried to fight off the man's hand, trying to pull my shirt back down and cover my badly battered and bruised skin but it was little use, I seemed so weak for some reason. I let out a cry of frustration and was about to bite at the man before I felt a tug on my hair, pulling my head back and letting a cry of pain escape. "Quite fighting it you little brat!" The woman growled to me and used her other hand to grab my other arm. I could still use the one but I was too busy trying to pry her hand off my hair, which brought stinging tears to my eyes. _

_I didn't even notice the cold metal of the bucket touch the base of my stomach, ready to catch the blood, which was what I was guessing they were doing. "No...don't..." I barely heard the quite words come out of my own mouth, I don't remember trying to speak. _

_"No need to worry my boy, you'll finally get to see your beloved mother and father once more, once this is all over." The man said grabbing my other hand to get me to stop scratching at the woman's tightly gripped one. I quickly started kicking once I saw that the fat man had picked up the dagger and positioned it right at the base of my ribs on my left side, the silver barely braking skin at first, letting a small trickle of dark red move down the pale bruised skin only to catch on the rim of the bucket. _

_"No, stop, don't touch me you..." I started screaming out towards the man, angry tears running down my face and my arms and legs flying around to try and break free, but it was no use, the dagger, it forcefully broke through my thin layers of skin, fat, and muscle, cutting off my strangely high pitched voice and stabbing painfully into soon something else, something that caused me a while lot of pain but an even greater amount of blood loss. _

_"Aghh!" I let out a horrible and chocked scream as I watched the red liquid begin to gush from my body and down into the bucket. It was coming out, so much was coming out of me. And they...they were laughing, they were smiling, everyone of them, taking joy in my pain, my humiliation, my...my... Oh God I Just Want Them All To Just Fucking Die!_

_"Humm, I don't think this will do." The fat man with the dagger said in between laughs right before he drove the knife in harder, twisting it, dragging it through my already throbbing flesh and causing a massive amount of blood to come waterfalling out of me, filling the bucket even faster. _

_I wanted to scream but my head began to swing at the amount of blood I was losing each second, my body trembled viciously with anger as I wanted to both cradle my devastating wound and also strangle every single person in the room, both I found impossible to do therefore making me much more upset. _

_It was only when blood began to fill my mouth and I could barely hold my head up straight that I felt the bucket pull away and my shirt fall back down, the fabric dissolving into the hot wetness of the wound. The room was swinging and the laughter and joyfully disgusting voices danced around through my head. "Sh...shut..." I started mumbling in my tiredness, my body was like a rag doll's now. I soon found that I was picked up and moved over to the cage to the side of the room. _

_I seemed to becoming in and out of consciousness now, one second I was facing the high ceiling the next I found that I was laying on my right side within the smelly cage, locked in there like some animal, still hearing that God awful haunting laughter ringing through the room. "Shhut...stopp" I continued to mumble, tears of anger clouding my already blurry vision._

_I saw barely noticed the glimmer of the floor beneath me, several small puddles of blood seemed to circle me, they were all shaped differently like letters, but not like any that I've ever seen before. Hot liquid came chocking out of my mouth, it hit the red message but made no difference. "Why...what did I...?" I said it a voice almost not even human, all I wanted to do was just close my eyes and...and never open them again but the absolute hatred and anger if felt towards these...these god I don't even know what to call them, they don't deserve the title of being human, even calling them monsters is too mightly a title. "Die...Die..." _

_I could still hear them, laughing, speaking with such excited voices, what the Hell are they so fucking excited about anyway, their watching a boy slowly bleed to death what's so heartpounding about that? "Die..." I could even begin to hear a much quieter sound amount them, it sounded like chanting or something, it was in some language I've never heard before...was it Latin? No it's too rough, what is it? I caught only a few words over the roar of the crowd, they just barely repeated on my lips before I felt it. _

_It was like a wave of energy had just burst through the room, it sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and the hair around me to go to a dead chill. I opened my eyes once more once I realized that the voices of the crowd had died down to a dead whisper, barely audible but still there. I saw that the room had become much dimmer but I could still see that the lights that were on before were still lite. I could see the people in the crowd moving and speaking, but it was like they were in slow motion, the three bidders that had won me we standing around the cage on their knees, their mouth moving at a very slow pace. Despite this my attention was not on this strange phenomenon of time change but to the even stranger thing that was the main light sorce of the room, which seemed to becoming from behind me. A dark purple kind of glow. _

_I weakly turned my head, cursing them slowly as my body shakes and quivered, this was their fault, those freaks did this to me. I glared hatefully at the woman that keeled in front of me, completely oblivious to what was going on around us. I turned my head, paying no mind to the pain in my side as I did, but I quickly fell back due to what I saw before me._

_Black. A large mass of inky black air, wisps of dark purple streaming around it, the out line of sharp, pearly white teeth smiling hungrily back at me, a chilling aura of dark evilness but more importantly, the thing I fed off of the most, was the great and over whelming sense of power I felt radiating off of this...this.. what ever this is. I knew I wanted it, i knew I needed to have it. It took all of my will to get up into a upright position, clutching the cold metal bars of the cage for support, my body shaking for a need so great that I don't think I've ever felt anything like this in my life. I stared hungrily at the darkness and it stared startlingly right back. _

_"What is your name?" I heard the chilling and rather demonic voice ask. The sound of the voice only starved my need for it even more. I felt myself swallow roughly, taking away the ironyness of the blood and the shakeness from the upset element of my voice before I forcefully stated my name._

_"My name is..." I began to say as I watched the mass slowly begin to click its way towards me, high heels appeared out of the mass as legs and soon arms, it was beginning to almost look human as it can towards me, one of those arms reached out for me, hand extended and almost automatically I reached out as well. _

_I grasped desperately at the air, trying to meet the creatures long nailed, ink black hand, I craved the contact like nothing else. But once our bodies finally made the slightest contact I felt my eyes, my right eye began to burn. It burned like... like the fires of Hell, I shut that eye tightly but stared on into the darkness as I strived through all the pain and suffering because I knew deep down that this...this was my way to want I wanted. What I needed. _

_"Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive." I with the most determined voice I think I ever made, but wait...I never, my name isn't Ciel Phantomhive, why did I say that, why so confidently? What's happening, my name's...my name's...what, what was it! I.I can't even remember my own name! _

_Despite my internal panic my face and body showed no sign of the question as my mind did. It stayed strong and determined as it stared into the darkness. The thing that stood me before me. I heard a dark chuckle originate from the creatures before I spoke again, unwillingly of course. "The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive." I said. I definitely didn't think of saying that. It's like this isn't even my body._

_"I see, that'll be fine." I heard the darkness chuckle, "The I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl." Even before it got to finish that sentence it began to change, from the form of a beast, to that of a man. It went from heels to perfectly polished dress shoes, from a confusing black mass to that of a well dress black suit, like one butlers used to wear, and the face made up of only a pointy grin and cat like pink eyes to that of a handsome, pale young man. Soon stood a man before me, one hand white gloved, the other bare with a strangely familiar black symbol, and inky black hair shining in the dim light of the room, and slowly went into a bow, looking me straight in my throbbing right eye._

_"Well then, give me any order. My little lord."_

.

.

.

.

Before I could even open my eyes, I felt like there was someone there with me. No, not just the men who had dragged me here and are currently hunting me, but also, a very protective presence. I opened my eyes slowly. My leg felt, well nothing. I had lost all feeling in it and couldn't even bare myself to look down at it.

The room was slightly spinning and the grayness of the walls and cieling seemed to all muster together. I could barely keep my eyes open as I watched the faces of the horrible people around me flutter back and forth.

I was going to pass out again, I knew I was, my mind was screaming that it would. I heard voices but they my as well have been speaking Russian because I couldn't understand a word. It took me a confused moment to realize that non of the attention of the room was on me but now was on the other direction by the door.

I turned my head to the side to see what was doing on and what I saw was like a moment completely out of a dream. There in the doorway, light poring in through and right in front of it stood that oh so familiar black mass. I knew it was a dream...

"Sebastian... help..." I said very weakly, probably too quietly for anyone to hear before I felt myself go cold and then everything went blank.

A/N: Okay okay I know that this was not how it happened in the manga, and I'm kinda mad at myself for not sticking with that part as well, but it was like already written when I realized that Yana had gone into a lot of detail about this part. I thought and actually tried rewriting it with the manga in mind but then I thought that this sounded a lot better than what I was trying to write so I just left it like this. Anyway it won't be exactly an important part to the story anyway so who cares... I don't want to say that this next chapter will be up soon because who knows I might end up getting hit by a truck full of Christmas hams and dental floss so I'm just gonna say that it will be up when ever the will of the world let's it because clearly it's hated me enough these last few months so let's see if it's lightening up on me a bit this time around. Anyway thank you, anyone who decided to read this far, I know i probably wouldn't since I got crap for brains so...yep. d=(^o^)=b


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey guys Happy New Year! Hope everyone enjoyed the winter holidays. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks to anyone who has read this far, I really didn't expect it to be this long, I had originally planned this to be a short six or so chapters but new stuff just started popping into my head and it's somehow ended up doubling that many. Anyway I decided to write the majority of this chapter from Sebastian's point of view, I kinda started feeling bad about how I was writing him, he seemed to be so odd and hard to figure out with his intentions and although I didnt explain everything he's done so far, some are still secret, I've tried my best with this chapter, sorry if it sucks, I didn't realize how tough of a character he is until I actually started to write his point of view. Any whooo~ thanks again and if anyone has questions or anything feel free to ask~**

**Sebastian's POV~**

_It was a very sunny day, the mid summer heat was blistering and even the winds that would blow in every once and a while seemed to only make it more uncomfortable. But the children that happily played at the playground didn't even notice the conditions slowly burning their already tanned up skin. They laughed and ran in the grass throwing a football or kicking a soccer ball back and forth, climbing the hot metal limbs of the jungle gym, swing towards the sky so fearlessly as they dared to go even higher on the swings. The whole area, full of happiness and joy, it was the kind of day that would become the ambassador of their childhood, a ray of sunshine in what may sadly become a dark life. _

_I stood peacefully by a tree, the shade it provided was just enough to cool one down in this immense heat, through the intense brightness of the sunlight emanating from the sky made dark pools around everything that could cast a deep shadow. It was perfect, only those who were close enough could see me here, the stranger hovering around a playground in the light of day, surrounded by the most unsuspecting. Any of the few mothers that sat at the benches, gossiping about this and that would definitely pull their children out or even consult with one of the few policemen that patrolled the large park if they saw me, but for now they hadn't noticed._

_But I'm not here to prey on innocent children, I'll let them go on with their playing and allow their nosey mothers to believe that this place is safe, one where they can spend their afternoons peacefully. But then again I don't just spend my days hanging around playgrounds either, I'm only here for a reason, and that reason sits in a sandbox not too far from me._

_A pale little boy with ashy blue hair, covered by an ugly yellow sun hat that he was probably forced to wear to keep the sun off if his delicate, soft cheeks, he smelled greatly of sunscreen and wore even light clothing to allow his skin to breath in this hot weather. I clicked my tongue at how irresponsible the person who was supposed to be watching this child was, they left him, probably only three year old, alone out here, in the sun, the heat, nothing to drink, so far from the other children, and of course he was silently crying to himself, clearly trying not to let the older children hear him though. _

_His face was red and his little hands, covered in the tiny grains of sand, where carefully trying to wipe this tears out of his big sad blue eyes, only to get the sand in them causing quite the problem for the child. I had only been here for a moment so I don't know the reason for his tears or what happened to the person watching him. But I could hear him mumbling to himself about something, they weren't intelligent words but I could tell his tears where from both anger and sadness. I did have to give him some credit though, most children his age wouldn't sit and cry so quietly like that, they'd usually would crave the attention of another so much that they'd make a big show of their distress, but then again maybe this child is used to the lack of attention. _

_Out of pity, for I was just going to come then leave, I decided that I should comfort the poor child because just watching this pitiful show of neglect was even enough to make a demon like me feel some compassion. Silently and gently, like the hot wind that road through the trees every so often I made my way towards the child, stepping out of the protection the shadows and into the light, baring all. I looked towards the main part of the playground where the other human children played and saw that the mother's had not noticed my presence what so ever. _

_The boy didn't hear or see me at first, he just continued to have his head down letting tears hit the hot sand at his bare feet. "Hello." I said drawing his attention away from the shiny grains. His head turned reluctantly towards me his face covered in tears and sand, his hair slightly wet from either the sweat from the heat or the tears that were brushed up. He looked messy but still very cute at the same time, his face was just like I remembered, and yet, compared to the last time especially, there was so much innocence. He didn't look scared like any other child would in the presence of a strange man, not one bit, and yet he didn't greet me with a smile either, but then again he had just been crying. Yes, he looked embarrassed._

_"He..Hello." He answered back weakly, he hurriedly tried to brush the tears away but got an eye full of sand giving a small cry. I looked towards the mother's to see if they noticed the shout of the child and to somewhat of my annoyance they didn't, jeez they probably call themselves responsible parents too. I gently moved down next to the shaking and crying child, sitting on the edge of the box but careful to not fall in, before softly grabbing the child's chin, making him look up at me and stop rubbing his face. "It hurts..." he sobbed out, the whites of his eyes were bloodshot and the skin around was puffy and red, he must be very uncomfortable._

"_I'm sure it does..." I said with a small smile before grabbing a clean handkerchief out of one of my pockets, "here let me help." I said before gently wiping the contents off of his face, making him squirm a little at first but soon giving into the soft touch. His hat fell off with the slight tilt of his head, falling into the sand behind him making a little cloud, his hair stuck up wildly, looking like no one had bothered to help brush it for a while now and that he was in need of a good trim. Really? Who's with this kid anyway?_

_The boy was very skinny, even for a little kid, his bones stuck out in a lot of places under the sunburned skin and his clothing was far too large, his white shirt hung off of him enough that his chest was very visible and his dark blue shorts where barely being held up by his extended hip bones. How could anyone, in this day in age allow a child to look like this? Though even though he looked like this, he still had to have been the most beautiful thing in the whole world. _

_"Thank you, you're nice." He smiled up towards me, thank god it looks like he brushes his teeth. He wasn't crying any longer, he looked like he had finally gotten over what had made him so sad. I smiled back at him and let go of his chin, replacing it onto his shoulder, it was hot and when I looked down I saw how sunburned it was, the boy made a difficult face at the slight stinging it was causing him, I pulled away quickly. He must have been here for a while now. _

_"Who's with you?" I asked looking back towards the other people at the playground, none paying any attention. I turned back to the boy and saw he got an angry pout._

_"My brother and sister, their not really my brother and sister through, we pretend to be a family, but we aren't, I don't have one." He said, he was angry when he first started the sentence but soon got sadder and quieter with his words til the end when he shook it off before continuing. "They didn't want to play with me since I'm 'small', but I'm not! I'm a big kid now, I get to go to preschool next month and they don't let babies do that, I had to learn to tie my shoes and everything so I could go too!" He said with a real fire in his voice, I wanted to laugh at how cute he sounded but kept myself from doing it for his own pride. "I tried telling them that but they didn't care, they took my shoes and put me in here. Brandon said if I tried to leave I'd get stung by a bee or step in broken glass. I don't like them!" He said glaring towards the eight older children playing soccer. So he's a foster child...that's still not a reason to let a kid get like this._

_"It's that why you where crying, because they wouldn't play with you?" I asked looking at the sand, it looks like he tried to entertain himself, he made several mounds with a little leaves sticking out of them and he even tried to write his 'ABC's' in the sand but he forgot or gave up after 's' and he forgot 'h'._

_"No. It's too hot out here, and I'm hungry. I wanna go home!" He wined pulling at his already too loose shirt. "And I got sand in my pants." He muttered quieter. He really was adorable, in everyway. _

_"Well, how about we go sit under that tree, it's a lot more comfortable. Just until they come back for you." I said motioning towards the tree I had just been hiding under. It did look a lot nicer than sitting out in the open like this. The boy shallowly nodded in agreement before standing up. Once I was up and was gonna offer my hand to him but I saw that he had his arms raised above his head, waiting to be lifted. He must have really believed them when they said he'd get hurt walking in the grass without shoes. _

_Without a word I grabbed the small child by the middle and rested him on my arm, I wanted to cringe when I felt his ribs rub against my palm as much as they did, he really was far too thin. Forgetting this as soon as possible so I could keep my smile plastered on my face I quickly moved us into the shadow of the tree, the temperature change here was almost unnatural, even for me but I could tell the boy was pleased by the coolness because he sighed with pleasure. "It's nice." He muttered quietly, pulling slightly on the cloth of my shirt._

_"It is isn't it?" I said as well before gently moving into a sitting position at the base of the tree, careful not the disrupt the boy's position too much. The wood was very cool from being shaded for most of the day, not like it really mattered to me but I can see why a human would appreciate it. I expected the boy in my arms to move out of them so he'd be sitting next to me, I loosened my grip to allow this, but he just stayed on me, he moved though so he laid on my stomach, staring up at my face. The shade allowed for his already large blue eyes to open wider, I now noticed that his right eye was a slightly off blue, a little bit more grayed then the other which looked like a little safire. He smiled softly, he was watching my face quite strangely but I didn't really mind._

_"What's your name?" He asked letting his head rest on my chest, his little hands stayed occupied, one playing with the tips of the grass and the other outlining my shirt sleeve, just like a child to not understand personal boundaries but I didn't really care at all in fact I found his openness quite amusing. _

_"..." I was kind of taken off by the question, I was so used to answering that question with 'whatever my master wishes to call me.' But I really didn't feel like that was appropriate at the moment so I just decided the one I last had would be best. "Sebastian. What's yours?" I asked, I was a bit curious of what his name would be this time around. _

_"Sebastian? Like the name of that crab guy on the Little Mermaid? I didn't know that was a real name!" He said kind of excitedly, but I just died a little inside. I'm named after a dog and a 'crab guy' from a movie about some sea wench, what's with kids? The boy just laughed for a little bit and I faked a smile to make sure he didn't think he angered me, but soon it died down when he remembered that he hadn't answered my question. "Oh yeah, my name's Vincent. I'm named after a church!" He said with a shy smile, I don't know what that was supposed to mean and don't really care to find out. _

_"Vincent? Thats a nice name." I said politely, I really did mean it though, the strange name's I've seen people have nowadays really can drive someone crazy. The coincidence on the name was kinda of odd though. _

_Vincent smiled at that, picking his head off of my chest and grabbing my face with both of his small hand. It surprised me at first and my heart pattered for a moment. "Sebastian...you have a good face..." He said with the most serious expression I've ever seen a kid make. "It's really pretty." He said tugging on my cheeks, forcing me to make a stupid face and making himself laugh._

_If I could blush I probably would but it really didn't matter, I knew this form was found attractive by humans, every time I've taken it I've always seemed to always start some kind of fluster, that's why I find so much fun in it. "Th...thank you. You know you have a very 'good' face yourself. I'm sure you'll be even better looking when you get older." I said with a dark glimmer in my eye, I know he saw it but he didn't seem to care. I know how he looks with age so I wasn't lying. He looked over towards the area where the older children, and where his foster brother and sister played soccer, his face looked worried._

_"No I'm not. Brandon said I look like a little girl and Jena always calls me ugly." He said sadly burying his face into my shirt, it worries me that he's so open to strangers. I looked over to the field as well, I wonder which two are Brandon and Jena, it would be nice to haunt their nightmares for a few night but then I realized that thought was stupid. Yes, I admit he does look girly and he will only get more pretty with age, but the part about being ugly was just some jealous girl who thought by making him feel bad it'll make her feel better about herself, human are so pathetic at times it makes me sick. _

_"Your just not their kind of beautiful, that's all." I said quietly, there wasn't much I could say now, no matter what I try to tell him he'll always think like this, even when he's older he'll only get more of these things said to him, it'll only give him a pointless chip on his shoulder. _

_Vincent was growing tired and after a while he started talking less and less, soon he fell asleep there on my chest. I could feel his stomach growl every once and a while, I really just wanted to take him with me, away from here and made sure he was taken care of, but I knew that wouldn't help either of us. It soon came to the time when the sky started to turn purple and the winds turned cooler that the children began to fallow their mothers out of the park and go on their way home. _

_The two older children, Brandon and Jena, soon came back looking for the smaller boy, I watched from up in the tree as they soon had a small moment of panic when they realized he was gone from the sandbox only to become relived when they saw that he was asleep under the tree. They weren't very old themselves, maybe seven or eight, barely old enough to know that what they did was wrong by leaving him there, in fact if it hadn't been for me it could have ended badly. They weren't very well taken care of either, both were thin and dirty, but that could have just been from playing soccer all day, the boy's clothes were too big while the girls too small. I didn't feel sorry for them though like I had Vincent, I had no reason to, they meant nothing to me. _

_"He's over there!" Brandon yelled before running to the tree and kneeling by Vincent's side, I watched with curiosity. "I told you we should have taken him home. Now we gotta carry him." He growled over to the girl who had an annoyed look._

_"He's fine, he went under the tree didn't he? Just wake him up so we can go home." She said uncarringly, she threw a small pair of shoes at the other two boys. "Here."_

_"I'm not waking him up, you know how he is when you do that." The boy said to the girl before grabbing the smaller boy by his limp arm and somehow pulled him onto his back. The girl helped and tied Vincent's hands together with a hair band from her wrists so he wouldn't fall off, this must be a common thing._

_"Wow that's a big crow!" The girl said when she looked up into the tree, she pointed at me and the other boy looked up as well, he stepped back because he was startled at my size. _

_"Yeah, it could have eaten Vince or something if we didn't get him soon." He said kind of nervously as he made his way towards the side walk with Vincent hanging off of him. The girl followed a little later, she stared straight at me in amazement. So I squawked to get her away. She did._

_I laughed silently as I watched the two of them leave the park with the small child on their back, walking off towards the sun and soon out of sight. It was definitely him, I had found him again after all these years, another chance. Though he is still far too young and his soul has been made so pure again , I'll have to wait a little longer, just until that lovely soul is once again tainted with those delicious flavors it had once harbored. My mouth flooded with anticipation_.

.

.

.

.

"Well I didn't expect to run into one of your kind once again..." I growled as I stated directly at the blond haired female in from of me, a wicked smile spread across her face like the winning cards at a poker game, nothing but confidence. She was a lovely looking girl, pretty and young, her skin glowed in the dimly lite room, but so did her eyes, her extremely green and very unhuman like eyes.

The female reaper laughed quietly but her thin shoulders shook with every chuckle. "Really, cuz I sure was expecting you...Mr. Demon." She playfully snarled that last part out at me before standing up and taking a step towards, I stood my ground from where I was in front of her but only because she stopped to gesture around the room. "And my what a mess we have carelessly made." She said referring to the several dead men that littered the floor, blood pooling around them and staining my clothing, the stench was very strong of iron. "Do you realize who has to collect all of these souls..." she said rather angrily at me before kicking a dead bald man in the leg, his dead carcass just moved forward dramatically.

I grinned at this. "Well I don't see anything else that your good for," she turned and gave me a death glare, "besides... I was just following an order." I said innocently, raising my hand so she could see the glowing mark of the contract while glancing over at the body that laid on the other side of the small room. His face was soft and calm, deep into the land of sleep, his chest rose and fell in a very streaky motion, giving evidence that he was a live and well. Well almost, his leg, burnt, skin broken, and bloody, it stood out like a sore thumb with his perfectness, only looking well with how disgustingly filthy his clothing had become, he will surely have a scar.

"I see..." the girl said sarcastically as she walked over towards him, despite her harmless appearance, my knowledge of the true nature of a reaper drove me to quickly move in front of her, blocking the boy from her hungry gaze. "Dont trust me, huh?" She grinned out.

"Not a bit." I said blankly looking her up and down, I did not see any indication that she was carrying any form of a death scythe but I haven't seen one for over fifty years, not since... "Why are you here?" I growled, it wasn't very common to see these guys at just ordinary deaths since so many people die everyday, only when many do or when it's important, but these were a bunch of low life thugs, nothing worth noting.

"I'm surprised that you don't even know yet. I mean it's been so long, I'm surprised it's gotten this far." She said smartly as she looked passed me towards the body behind me, a grin of fascination all over her face. "So that's the famous boy, Vincent." She turned and looked at me dead in the eye, an evil glint shined back at me. "Or should I say Ciel Phantomhive?"

Panic swelled up inside of me then, before I knew it I had made an attack on her but before I could even get to her she soon was a few steps back and had a shiny and long silver axe pointed at my head. "That was fast." She laughed. She seemed to have pulled her weapon out of nowhere, I could feel the danger just radiating off of it, this was one of the few things that actually could hurt me, thinking back to a few hours ago when I had metal blown into my body by the same boy I now was guarding, that had just been a set back in my plan, though.

"What do you want with him?" I growled, not wasting time, I took a mindful step forward and ducked when she swung her instrument at me, but she didn't get a chance to hit me.

She laughed and swung again, but I was too fast and again moved out of the way. "Don't you know that situations like these are rare? No one has two souls, let alone one claimed by a demon. This kids special, his soul had been through more pain and sorrow for three lifetimes, his soul is dark, maybe dark enough to finally set me free from this prison." She said, swinging her axe at me with every other word. She became more vicious with every swing.

"Oh so you want to collect his soul so you can pass on is that it?" I said, finally getting a good kick to her side, making her stumble back a few feet. The thought of someone even trying to touch whats mine disgusted me enough. "Well sorry to break it to you lumberjane but first of all he's not dead, and second of all the contact had been remade, his soul belongs to me so when he dies it will become mine." I said when the reaper swung accidentally into a wall and had to try and yank it back out.

"Oh really like I didn't know that already." She said finally yanking it back out and stumbling when it came free. "I've already decided that I'm going to kill you anyway, so then it'd be free game." She said pointing the axe at the boy.

My breath hitched without my permission at this, she was serious, she really wants his soul. I continued to fight off her attacks but found that my offence was seriously lacking, I didn't have as much energy as I wished I would since I haven't had a soul in so very long, after all these years it was finally starting to take its toll on me. The girl was so fast, her dainty figure was a complete lie, she was not a delicate thing at all, she was 100% muscle. Her long and curly blond hair seemed to be the only thing holding her back, sometimes when she'd make an attack it would fly in front of her, blocking her view and causing her to miss a deadly blow. This only seemed to frustrate her.

I had never thought I'd meet another reaper for a while, I haven't for so long, not since the last world war. I shivered at the memory, it was not something that I, even a demon, would like to think about. "I find it kind of odd though that such a pretty girl like you would be able to find a way into a place like this. The fact that your companions were screaming out to you for help just a minute ago makes it clear that you were visible to them." I said questioning her, she was very out of place here, usually reaper, or any kind of supernatural being, tries it's best to blend into its surrounding, even I do this, everyday in fact.

"'Companions' please, that lot was nothing but street trash playing mafia." She said, stopping her attacks but not after giving another hard swing at me after I called her 'pretty', just to hide her blush. She held the axe with both hands, like a baseball bat, ready to swing at any moment. "Besides, these pigs let me in here because of my looks." She said before coming at me once more but this time I was ready.

With a swift jump I was soon out of her reach, she fell forward since she was missing the weight of my body and almost fell to the floor but caught herself, she quickly looked up but it was far to late since she was recovering from her fall. Before she knew it, it was over. Reapers have very human like bodies, even though they do have some traits like speed and strength, they don't have as much when it comes to taking hits and blows, though they are a little stronger that the average human they still can't take an adult male crashing down onto their heads. Although this would probably kill a human, it just seems to have knocked her out.

Her body crumbled to the floor, the silver axe sliding out of her grasp and into a puddle of red on the floor. "You weren't a very strong one where you." Chuckled in amusement. I didn't know when she'd reawake so I made quick haste to get out of there anyways. I didn't enjoy the unneeded trouble. Quickly I made my way to the boy that laid in front of me. But with every step I got closer to him I could feel it, the contract and...him.

Carefully I lifted the limp body off of the dirty floor, the whole back of his shirt was soaked from the blood of the other men that had spread out across the room, it ran down my already red stained arms as I cradled him gently. He mumbled in his sleep, unintelligent words but they probably made sense to him in his dreams. I smiled as I carried him out of the room and down the empty, pitch black hall, the bodies of other men and some women littered the floor, the whimpers of some people who were stuck in other rooms rang out through the quiet along with my foot steps, they were scared by what they had just seen moments ago.

I kicked open the heavy metal door with my foot and the light of morning blinded me for a moment, but soon it cleared up to show the completely normal and mundane town in front of us, completely different from the horrors of the place we just left but still...exactly like it.

.

.

.

.

"Mr. Tate...I just don't understand?" Exclaimed the woman with the mop of curly red hair and a pale face full of freckles as she stared at me in amazement.

"Dont understand what? Is there a problem? Am I not qualified enough?" I asked, mocking s nervous expression even though I felt no reason to get upset. I sat in a small and candle scented office, the walls bare but the desk and floors covered in papers and boxes, the two windows of the room were wide open letting in a breeze, ready to disturb those sitting papers at any moment. The woman in front of me was a Miss. Belle, a young woman, New at her work, thin and probably blind as a bat with the glasses that hung on to her face.

"No not at all! In fact your perfectly qualified. It's just...well I don't understand why." She said looking over a sheet of paper with random fact about 'me' that humans found useful.

Name: Eric H. Tate

Age: 27

DOB: June 27, 1988

Occupation: Police Deputy

Yearly income: $57,770

Spouse: Diseased

Etc:

This was the information that the woman was seeing, the information I was using, the information that I stole. I was not Eric H. Tate, this is just the identity of the man that I took on the identity of that I found would be useful in the next few days, months, maybe years if this doesn't get cleared up soon. The real Eric H. Tate was a young man with a sad life, his parents died when he was seventeen in a plane crash, put in the care of his memory lose ridden grandfather, and then lost his wife and love of his life to cancer two years ago, he was a police officer with no family or friends since he shut everyone out and he is now stuck at the bottom of one of the Great Lakes, he shouldn't resurface for a long while, I saw to that he is well anchored, plus the fish might get at him before then anyway. It's not like any one is looking for him either since I'm here. I knew someone was going to have to go if I was going to get my way with this.

I looked over towards the window and saw the dark clouds begin to roll in, a storm was coming and you could even smell the electricity in the air through the breeze. "I've been lonely." I simply stated as I watched some people walking down the side walk, unaware of my eyes.

Miss. Belle just looked at me still completely baffled. "'Lonely' you want to adopt a child because your lonely. Mr. Tate, I know that losing a loved on can be hard on a person but most people get a dog or something when they are in your situation, they don't adopt a child." She said and I cringed when she said dog, why on earth would I do that? "Why don't you try dating or something, at least before making such a big decision." She suggested.

I turned and looked her dead in the eye, she froze when out gazes locked. "I'm sure of what I'm doing Miss. Belle. I believe that this is the best thing for me and the child." I said, I didn't really mean to use my power of suggestion on her but it was too late it already happened. It was something I realized I could do about forty years ago, demons are very adaptable creatures, we gain traits and even lose traits in order to survive in the environments we find ourselves in, this is one of them. All I have to do is look someone in the eye, sometimes I don't even have to speak, and they do or think what I want them to, it only seems to work on very few but just enough to get by. I was rather relieved when it worked on that young boy Peter days ago, it hadn't worked on the other one but it didn't need to, once you get the leader the other will fallow.

Her face went completely blank for a moment as if she was brain dead but then life came back. "Oh...um...yes. Your right. Sorry for my rudeness." She said flustered and red, and trying to pat down her already frizzy hair. She turned to her computer hurriedly. "Here, um you can Look though some of the children in the area. Um..is there an age you would like, could I suggest a youn..." She began to say but stopped as soon as she felt my hand lay on hers, he face lite up like a fire truck and her glasses got a little fogged, she reminded me of a certain maid I used to know. "Um..a"

"Theres no need for that Miss. Belle. I already have a child in mind." I said sweetly with a smile.

A look of concern began to creep on her face but I soon had to push her thoughts out of her head. Her face went blank again when I reused the power on her but slowly came back to life. "Oh really, because I know the perfect boy for you. His name is Vincent and he's fourteen." She said with a smile and a blush.

I sat back in my chair with a creak and a grin, that was easy, I didn't even have to say anything. "Perfect, I like the name, Vincent Tate." I laughed when I felt a cool breeze hit me, the storm was moving closer and I saw lightening flash over the hills. "When can I have him?" I asked blanked faced watching the tree branches outside begin to shake violently.

"Well not too long, perhaps a few months maybe a year if anyone else is..." She started to calmly say as she scanned over her computer screen but my jump in stopped her.

"A year!? Really, that long?!" I said frantically for a moment, I don't have that kind of time, not after the recent incident, I can't let there be any more barriers between us, we remade the contract. I noticed her startled appearance at my show of panic. I quickly cooled myself back down. "Can't we move that to a much sooner time, I don't see any problem in why we couldn't." I said trying to persuade her.

But there is one problem with the power, it can't make someone do something impossible, and clearly this was an impossible thing to speed up, at least with this woman's power. "I'm sorry Mr. Tate but we can't do that, there's a lot of work in this kind of thing, especially since he is such an older child, he has a lot of records." She said calmly and going back to the computer screen. "So do you want to mee.." She was beginning to say before I cut her off once again.

"Miss Belle." I said lowly waiting for her to look at me, once her blue eyes met my reddish ones I applied all of the force I had into the power, "Delete him from the records, all of them. Make it so he never existed." I said as I stared so far into her eyes that I swear I saw her soul, and my what a weak soul it was. This wasn't the first time I had someone removed or brought into the world like this, I had done it with myself when I was posing as a foster kid so long ago, the only people that knew me are now dead except for Vince, everything worked out there, now just have to remove him from the minds of these other children and that foster mother he has now and we'll be good to go, and that shouldn't be hard since they haven't known him very long anyway.

"I can do that, Mr. Tate." She said completely brainlessly back to me, her face as blank as could be as she turned to her computer screen and got to work, I watched as she pulled up file after file, of hospitals, adoption agencies, even a church, destroying every sign of Vincent being a living person. I have to admit that it's sad that something like this is possible but not moving up a date for adoption, what a world. I smiled and began to walk out of the room but stopped at the doorway.

"Have a nice day Miss. Belle." I said cheerfully back to her, she didn't look away from the computer, his just mumbled a goodbye and waved me off. I smiled at how much she was sucked into that order.

.

.

.

.

It had begun to pour before I could get home, in fact the thunderstorm was more like a hurricane, so I wasn't surprised to find that the power was out when I got home. The dark house greeted me as I walked through the door, it was dead quiet, only the wind and rain could be heard faintly as well as the sounds of my footsteps as I though the house. It was such a bare place, not much else then furniture, I didn't need things like pictures or any personal items, so there was no indication of what kind of person lived here, but I guess that's a good thing since who knows what a demons home looks like.

I walked though the house, my clothing was just a little wet, my hair dripping down my neck but I didn't really care. I could feel him from were he was up stairs, it was like a gravitational pull, forcing me towards him. I silently made my way up the stairs and peaked into the room I felt him coming from. His sleeping form lay pleasantly on the twin sized bed, his skin clean and hair washed, clothes changed and wounds mended to, the same place we were yesterday.

After I had brought him back I made sure that the contract had been remade, his right eye glew just like my hand and I felt the nostalgic tingles when I came near him. How I have missed this, even though I've lived such a long life, this almost a hundred and fifty years should feel like nothing, but I've grown used to the flow of time here, especially with the pain of boredom and the anxiety of waiting, I've become so human it's discussing. I've gone mad dreaming about this moment, always wondering when I'd finally be able to devour the soul that was promised to me so long ago, the one I built a raging empire of a hunger for, starving myself for its amazing taste, the body, this shell, laying in front of me, finally, belonging to me...

I snapped myself out of it when I found myself leaning over the boys body, my face so close to his that our noses touched, it was the feeling of his heavy and sound breaths gliding across my skin that made me realize my stature. It looked like I was trying to eat him right there. I was angry at myself for letting me get that far without even realizing it but I was also confused at to why I was angry, I should just eat his soul now, the contract has been remade so there should be nothing left holding me back from taking what is rightfully mine, and there isn't. Well, all except me.

The rain outside was coming down harder, it's roar tuned out the boys gentle breath as he slept. His pale skin glew in the darkness, his grey blue hair looked black, long dark eyelashes resting softly on cheeks, and his features seemed to be more defined, he looked so lovely, even with his scars, bruises, and cuts, some will heal and some won't, but either way, he will still me the most perfect yet imperfect thing in this whole universe.

I can't take this soul now...I don't know why, but I just can't.

I straightened myself out, standing tall and fixing my wrinkled shirt. I gave the boy one final gaze before turning and stepping out of the room, I had almost forgotten. I thanked the rain for its convince as I made my way back downstairs and to the front door. I stepped out into the ravenous storm, heading straight towards the foster home, ready to tie up some loose ends.

.

.

.

.

**Vincent/Ciel's POV~**

I woke to a dark room, the ceiling that I stared up lazily at was colored yellow by the light of a street lamp from outside, speckled with drops of water, the sound of rain and wind hitting the window and walls could be heard as well. I was laying in a bed, the covers were warm and wrapped around me nicely, I felt very comfortable except for in my leg, which stung slightly and hurt a little when I moved it, I tried to remember why it would but the thoughts just couldn't seem to come to mind. I would have questioned it but I was far too tired to do such a thing.

I moved to roll over and emerge myself more into the comfort but I soon found this to be impossible. Something was holding me in place, I looked down in confusion and saw an arm wrapped around me, large and bare and...and...just like that time. The sight of the arm tingled at my mind, numbing all common sense and drawing out visions and thoughts to my once tired mind, pulling me to full awareness. This arm,...this simple limb brought so much activity and emotion, filling my head with images of this arm, doing such strange things, holding, protecting, the hand and fingers buttoning, running threw my hair, grazing skin, twinning with my own, I felt my hand ache at the nostalgic feeling. These thoughts were so strange.

I carefully traced the arm up to its owner, and once I saw him my heart stopped. It was like the flood gates had opened in my mind, I couldn't even begin to process the things that came at me, only feel them. I felt the hatred with the love, the sadness with plenty of happiness, the anxiety, the laughter, the embarrassment, the loneliness, the bliss... it all just started to take me over when I saw his face. I started to see these strange things, they flashed through my mind like a movie, it was like I was watching a part of my life I had completely forgotten but now it was coming back to me piece by beautiful piece.

I saw his loyalty and his gentleness, I felt his hands in mine and his eyes all over me. His smell just made me want to laugh with glee, I wanted it to be me. It was like my life and whole existence was in front of me, tears of happiness flooded my eyes, I haven't felt those for a while. I grabbed his arm gently, I wanted to wake him and see his face more, see his soul looking at me. "Sebastian..." I whispered while I squeezed his arm, his eyes opened with a flash and then I saw the demon that lurched inside.

**A/N: Soo yup, finally got the contract remade, only took twelve chapters, jeez Louise... I don't think there's going to be too many chapters left, from now on I'm gonna try and wrap it up, use the ideas I already have and not drag in a crap load more. So once again thanks and have a nice day or night... I don't know when your reading this, or if your reading this... I don't read the little A/N thingys do you? I always skip them... Why do I write these then? ...the world will never know...**


End file.
